Nightfall in Paradise
by Cherrycoke2
Summary: Fortsetzung von James needs Lily! Bitte die andere Story zuerst lesen!
1. Prolog

So, ihr habts geschafft grummel  
  
Wem es nicht gefällt, der hat jetzt selber schuld, denn ich weiß, dass zu mindest der Prolog kaum nach eurem Geschmack sein wird, und vermutlich blickt sowieso keiner durch, was ich meine.  
  
Das ganze soll jetzt eine Trilogie werden.  
  
Der erste Teil, "James needs Lily" (Verflucht sei dieser Titel) handelt von der Schulzeit von Harrys Eltern.  
  
"Nightfall in Paradise" ist der zweite Teil, der von der Gründung des Phönixordens, der Hochzeit der Potters, Harrys Geburt und den anderen Maraudern und den Longbottoms erzählt.  
  
"The Sirius Time of December" wird der Schluss sein, der zu Harrys Zeit spielt und den Verbleib von Sirius erklärt, December wieder erscheinen lässt und vermutlich bis zum Fall von Voldemort reicht.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ich dafür brauchen werde, ob ich genügend Ideen habe oder ob ich einfach zu faul bin um das alles aufzuschreiben, was sich in meinem Kopf befindet, aber bis jetzt sieht so meine Planung aus. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit und erwarte freudig die hoffentlich folgende Kritik!  
  
Disclaimer: Die Story gehört mir, Die Personen bis auf wenige Ausnahmen gehören J.K. Rowling. Meine eigenen Erschaffungen sind u. a. December Sneakon, Catherine (die nur noch namentlich erwähnt wird) und einige andere Personen, die hier noch nicht genannt werden.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Harry und Lupin wirbelten herum. Die Frau die im Türrahmen stand, war immer noch so knochig und mager wie damals, nur älter war sie geworden. Das dunkle Haar war zu einem Zopf im Nacken gebunden, und ihre Kleidung sah robust und abgenutzt aus. „Ich habe unten gerufen, aber keiner hat geantwortet. Ich dachte mir also, dass ich einfach losgehe und nachsehe wo ihr steckt."Sie kam zu ihnen herüber und streckte Harry ihre Hand hin. „December Sneakon. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Harry."Sie lächelte ihn an, und Harry spürte sofort, wie ihm tausend Fragen auf der Zunge brannten, aber er hielt sich zurück. Schließlich kannte er die Frau gar nicht. December wandte sich an Remus und umarmte ihn. „Remus! Es ist lange her das wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben! Wann war das? Vor vier, nein, fünf Jahren drüben in Schweden, richtig?"Dann wurde ihr Gesicht plötzlich ernst. „Remus, wo ist Sirius? Er hatte versprochen sich zu melden, aber er hat es nicht getan. Und das obwohl es wichtig war!" Harry spürte, wie sich seine Brust zusammenzog, und auch Remus Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Sirius ist nicht hier, Cem", sagte er leise. „Und er wird auch nicht kommen."Sie sah ihn verwundert an und runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?"fragte sie scharf. Er seufzte schwer. „Er ist gestorben, December. Es war Bellatrix. Es tut mir leid." December sog scharf die Luft ein. „Gestorben?"wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Schon wieder?" Harry und Lupin starrten sie perplex an. „Was soll das heißen, schon wieder?"fragte Lupin verwirrt. „Soll heißen", sagte December ungeduldig, „Dass er ziemlich lebendig war, als er letzte Woche vor meiner Tür stand, und da war er ja schließlich schon gestorben."Harry begann zu überlegen, ob die Frau vielleicht ein wenig verwirrt war oder nicht verstanden hatte, was Lupin gerade sagte. „December, Sirius ist vor einem Monat umgekommen, er kann also unmöglich letzte Woche vor deiner Tür gestanden haben!"Etwas schien in Decembers Kopf „klick"zu machen. Sie seufzte erleichtert. „Okay, mein Fehler. Das heißt, er war noch gar nicht wieder hier. Ihr wisst es also gar nicht."„Was wissen wir gar nicht?"wiederholte Harry argwöhnisch. Sirius war tot, und mehr als eine Person, unter ihnen auch Dumbledore, hatten dies bekräftigt und ihm weisgemacht, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommen würde und „weitergegangen"sei. Diese Frau konnte ihm jetzt unmöglich irgendetwas anderes weismachen. Sie seufzte. „Kann ich mich zu euch setzen? Ich erkläre es euch."Sie glitt zwischen Harry und Lupin auf Sirius Bett und machte es sich gemütlich. „Das heißt, ich kann es euch nicht wirklich erklären. Aber teilweise. Zum ersten: Sirius ist nicht tot, das heißt, nicht mehr."Sie machte eine Pause und suchte nach Worten, während Lupin und Harry sie anstarrten. Von unten hörte man das Gezeter der Mrs Black, die offensichtlich durch Decembers Rufe aufgeschreckt worden war. Sie räusperte sich. „Die Sache ist die, dass Sirius ja gestorben ist, indem er durch den Vorhang gefallen ist. Das Ministerium ist der Ansicht, dass dieser Torbogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung sozusagen ein Übergang ist zur anderen Welt. Sie wissen es nicht, aber sie sind ja dabei, es zu erforschen, zum Beispiel was die Stimmen hinter dem Vorhang zu bedeuten haben. Nur gibt es ein Problem." Offensichtlich viel es ihr schwer, zu erklären, was sie meinte. „Erstens einmal, und das haben verschiedene Geister bestätigt, geht man nach dem Tod „weiter", was auch immer das bedeuten mag. Also sollte man sich wohl kaum an diesem Ort hinter dem Vorhang aufhalten, nicht wahr? Das zweite Problem ist, dass der Tod eine Ursache haben muss. Das wäre zum Beispiel ein Unfall, das Alter, Mord. Auch der Todesfluch zählt dazu, denn er nimmt einem das Leben. Er ist sozusagen die Ursache dafür, dass man in die Totenwelt eintritt. Aber man kann dort nicht ohne Grund hingelangen, ohne Todesursache. Dieser Torbogen im Ministerium ist jetzt zwar ein Symbol des Überganges, nur kann man ihn nicht durchschreiten und dann tatsächlich in die Totenwelt kommen, denn schließlich fehlt die Todesursache."„Und wo wäre Sirius dann gelandet?"warf Harry ein. „Er war nicht tödlich krank oder verletzt, Bellatrix Fluch war kein Todesfluch, er hat ihn nur durch den Vorhang geworfen. Das würde ja bedeuten, Sirius wäre nicht „weitergegangen"!" December nickte zustimmend. „Und das ist auch richtig. Wo er tatsächlich hingekommen ist, dass kann ich nicht sagen. Die ganze Angelegenheit ist ziemlich undurchsichtig, und er wird es euch selber erklären müssen. Denn wo auch immer er war, er ist wieder von dort weggekommen, und dann stand er vor meiner Tür. Was ich euch eben erzählt habe, hat er gesagt, und natürlich lässt es sich nicht beweisen. Wir müssen auf sein Wort vertrauen. Als er bei mir angekommen ist, habe ich Dumbledore verständigt, und er hat ihn mitgenommen, vermutlich auch um seine „Echtheit"zu prüfen. Das war vor sechs Tagen. Sirius hat versprochen, sich wieder bei mir zu melden, und deshalb bin ich hergekommen."Sie sah Lupin und Harry an. „Aber anscheinend war weder er hier noch hat Dumbledore ihm von euch erzählt."Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, December, aber deine Geschichte hört sich... nun ja, unglaublich an. Und ich kann sie nicht glauben, solange ich nicht Sirius vor mir stehen sehe und Dumbledore mir bestätigt, dass er es wirklich ist."Harry nickte nachdrücklich. „Vielleicht..."sann December, „Wollte er euch keine Hoffnung machen, dass Sirius doch wieder da ist, solange nichts bewiesen war, und dann hat sich herausgestellt, dass es... dass es nicht der "echte"Sirius war."Sie verzog das Gesicht. Die Vorstellung, dass jemand möglicherweise durch einen Trick versucht hatte, ihr Sirius Wiederkehr vorzugaukeln, schien sie zu schmerzen. „Ich denke", sagte Lupin entschlossen, „Es ist das Einfachste, wir fragen Dumbledore danach."Er erhob sich vom Bett. „Ich gehe ihn kontaktieren. Auch wenn ich deine Geschichte ziemlich wirr finde, December, möchte ich Klarheit haben. Harry, bleib hier, ja?"Er nickte ihm zu und verließ den Raum. Harry blickte unwillkürlich zu December, die sitzen geblieben war. Sie schmollte nachdenklich. „Er hat aber sehr echt gewirkt", sagte sie mit trotzigem unterton, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry. Er zuckte die Schultern. „Das muss gar nichts heißen. Barty Crouch hat schließlich selbst Dumbledore fast ein ganzes Schuljahr lang getäuscht."Sie sah ihn von der Seite an und lächelte matt. „Du hast ja Recht. Aber es wäre doch zu schön, oder?"Harry nickte langsam. Ja, wenn Sirius wirklich wieder da wäre... Sie versanken in Schweigen, und jeder starrte vor sich hin. Noch immer fielen Harry unzählige Fragen an die beste Freundin seiner Mutter ein, aber er hatte das Gefühl, es wäre nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, sie zu stellen. Außerdem wusste er nicht, wie er anfangen sollte.  
  
Lupin kehrte rasch wieder zurück, und er schien nicht sonderlich guter Laune zu sein. Harry und December sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er ließ sich wieder neben sie aufs Bett fallen. „Er war ziemlich kurz angebunden", berichtete er. „Und anscheinend in Eile. Aber er hat versprochen, heute Abend herzukommen und alles aufzuklären. Das heißt, wir müssen auf ihn warten."Sie schwiegen, und Harry warf einen Blick auf die verstaubte Uhr im Regal gegenüber. Es war kurz vor Acht Uhr abends. Bis Dumbledore kam, konnte es Mitternacht werden. Harry fragte sich, was er in der Zeit anstellen sollte. Er wünschte sich, Ron oder Hermine wären hier. Aber Hermine war verreist, und Dumbledore hatte bestimmt, das Harry erst in vier Wochen zum Fuchsbau kommen sollte. Den genauen Grund kannte Harry nicht, aber er vermutete, dass es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. Bei den Dursleys durfte er auch nicht lange bleiben, da es dort angeblich zu gefährlich für ihn wurde. Und so war er hier im Hauptquartier gelandet, allein mit Remus Lupin. Sie verbrachten ihre Zeit damit, das Haus weiterhin zu säubern, Seidenschnabel zu trösten, sich über Zauberei und Hogwarts zu unterhalten, und heute Morgen hatten sie sich schließlich dazu überwunden, Sirius Sachen durchzusehen. Viel hatte er nicht gehabt, und das Foto vom damaligen Schulball schien sein einziger enger persönlicher Besitz zu sein. Lupin hatte angefangen, ihm zu erzählen, wie Harrys Eltern schließlich zusammengekommen waren. Beim Ende des siebten Schuljahres hatte er aufgehört, und dann war December aufgetaucht. Er könnte jetzt natürlich... „Professor Lupin? Ich meine- Remus?"Harry wandte sich zu einem Ex-Lehrer um. Seit sie hier zusammen wohnten, bestand der Werwolf darauf, dass Harry ihn beim Vornamen nannte. „Was denn, Harry?"„Könnten sie... ich meine, während wir auf Dumbledore warten, können sie mir erzählen, was meine Eltern nach der Schule gemacht haben? Und wie sie dem Orden beigetreten sind?"Auch December, die bis dahin vor sich hingestarrt hatte, schien aus ihrer Trance aufzuwachen und sah Remus ebenfalls neugierig an. Sie war damals in Amerika gewesen, und tatsächlich war der Kontakt zu ihren Freunden so dünn gewesen, dass sie diesen Teil der Geschichte nicht kannte. Remus schien kurz nachzudenken und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Aber mach dich gefasst, da gibt es eine Menge zu erzählen."Er setzte sich in den Schneidersitz, und Harry und December machten es sich bequem. „Also, wo fange ich am besten an..."Remus starrte auf die Kerzenflammen, die das düstere Zimmer nur schwach erhellten, und dann begann er zu erzählen. 


	2. Mrs Potter

„Und was hast du jetzt vor zu tun, mein Schatz?" Mrs Evans legte ihr Strickzeug beiseite und sah ihre jüngere Tochter interessiert an. Mr Evans hob den Blick über seine Zeitung. Lily, die sich auf dem Sofa lümmelte, seufzte und begann, ihre Haare über den Polstern auszubreiten. „Ich weiß nicht, Mum. Vielleicht noch etwas lesen und dann-" „Nein, du verstehst mich falsch. Ich meine- eh, du hast jetzt den Abschluss auf deiner Zauberschule gemacht. Was hast du danach vor? Was willst du werden? Ich meine, ich weiß nicht welche Firma jemanden mit einem Abschluss der Zauberschule nimmt, aber..."Sie lachte, aber es klang leicht gezwungen. Auch wenn sie von den Fähigkeiten ihrer Tochter als Hexe begeistert war, sie konnte nicht viel damit anfangen. Egal, wie viel Lily erzählte, die Zaubererwelt würde ihr fremd bleiben. „Ach das", winkte Lily träge ab. „Ich will in keine Firma, Mum. Ich habe auch nicht vor, als gewöhnlicher Muggel arbeiten zu gehen. Ich will zu St. Mungo's und Medimagierin werden."Mrs Evans blinzelte verwirrt. „Bitte?" „Medimagierin, Mum. Das ist so etwas wie eine Ärztin, weißt du? Nur für Zauberer. Und das St. Mungo's ist das Magische Krankenhaus in London."„Ah, London? Tatsächlich? Und, eh... was tut man als Me-Medimagierin?"Lily seufzte innerlich genervt auf. „Man heilt Leute, Mum. Mit Magie. Ich möchte eine Heilerin werden."„Ach, na dann. Und in London, ja?"Sie nickte interessiert. Plötzlich kicherte sie. „Hilfe, was sagen wir denn dann wenn Arbeitskollegen von deinem Vater nach deiner Ausbildung fragen?"Lily zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern und begann wieder, die Decke anzustarren. Ihre Eltern tauschten einen Blick. Es war eine Woche her, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, und sie fühlte sich so verloren wie nie zuvor. Das Schloss fehlte ihr, der Unterricht, die Gewissheit, dass es diesen sicheren Ort in ihrem Leben gab, zudem sie nach dem Sommer wieder kehren konnte. Und James fehlte ihr. Sie hatte sich seit Catherines Tod so daran gewöhnt, dicht bei ihm zu schlafen, dass ihr das Bett jetzt riesig und leer vorkam. Sie hatte ihm geschrieben, aber seine Antwort war noch nicht gekommen. December hatte ihr einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben, der mehr als eine Pergamentrolle lang war, und als sie schließlich zu Ende gelesen hatte war sie in Tränen ausgebrochen und wünschte sich in die erste Klasse zurück, um die ganze Schulzeit noch einmal erleben zu können. Ihren Eltern hatte sie nichts von Catherine erzählt. Sie hatten sie nicht gekannt, sie kannten Hogwarts nicht, und obwohl Lily ihnen erklärt hatte wer voldemort war würden sie auch das nicht richtig verstehen. Jetzt wanderte sie ziellos im Haus herum, verhexte aus Langeweile alle möglichen Dinge und tat gar nichts. Dieses Verhalten war untypisch für sie, aber gleich am ersten Abend, als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer zuhause stand, war sie von dieser seltsamen Laune befallen worden. Petunia, die zwei Tage später zum Essen da gewesen war, flüchtete schließlich nach einem mittelstarken Schreikrampf, weil Lily beim Teetrinken ihre Tasse in eine Ratte verwandelt hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten es amüsant gefunden, aber Petunia war beleidigt davon gestürmt, während sie ihre Schwester auf wüste Art und Weise verwünschte. S langsam begannen sich Mr und Mrs Evans sorgen zu machen. Mr Evans hob zum Sprechen an, aber seine Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein, dass ihre Tochter aus dieser Tiefstimmung herausreißen könnte. „Ach Schatz, ich hatte es ganz vergessen, ich habe etwas für dich."Sie richtete sich plötzlich in ihrem Sessel auf. „Heute Morgen ist für dich Post von deinem Freund James gekommen. Du warst noch nicht wach und da habe ich-"„Wo ist sie?"unterbrach Lily sie hastig und fuhr vom Sofe hoch. „A- auf dem Bord in der Küche, ich-"sie brach ab, da Lily ihr nicht mehr zuhörte und schon in die Küche raste. Dort lag ein einfacher Pergamentumschlag, aber Lily schien es als wäre er plötzlich wie ein strahlendes Licht in ihr Leben getreten, dass unverhofft Rettung aus der Langeweile brachte. Sie schnappte ihn sich und verbarrikadierte sich damit in ihrem Zimmer. Auf ihrem Bett eingekrümelt riss sie ihn hastig auf und entfaltete den Brief. Es war kürzer, als sie erhofft hatte, aber er versprach ihr genug.  
  
„Liebe Lily, Sorry dass ich mich nicht eher gemeldet habe, aber ich konnte nicht früher. Hier Zuhause gab es einige ‚Schwierigkeiten´. Ich erzähle es dir wenn wir uns sehen. Sirius hat angefragt, ob wir ihn besuchen kommen. Er hat geschrieben, dass er irgendetwas mit seiner Wohnung gemacht hätte, und ehrlich gesagt habe ich jetzt Angst, alleine dort hinzugehen... Du kannst den Kamin benutzen (Ich habe dir etwas Flohpulver mitgeschickt, falls du keines hast), und du kannst kommen wann du willst, ich bin Zuhause. Antworte mir schnell oder komm einfach gleich her ja? Ich vermisse dich.  
  
Dein James"  
  
Lily spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Sie lief zurück ins Wohnzimmer, den Brief an ihre Brust gepresst. „Mom, Dad, ich gehe James besuchen, okay?"Ihre Eltern blickten erstaunt auf. „Warum nicht, Liebling."Ihre Mutter nickte, glücklich über Lilys Launenumsprung. „ Äh- warum zündest du den Kamin an, Schatz? Wir haben schließlich Hochsommer?"fragte ihr Vater irritiert. „Ich brauch ihn zum Reisen", erklärte sie knapp und holte das Beutelchen mit Flohpulver aus dem Umschlag. „Ach, diesen Trick, den die Jungs letzten Sommer gemacht haben?"fragte Mrs Evans aufgeregt. „Als ihre Köpfe hier im Feuer waren?"„Genau der", lächelte Lily, war aber in Gedanken schon bei James. Sie sah an sich herunter, ob sie so zu ihm gehen konnte. Mit ihrem Anblick durchaus zufrieden warf sie das Pulver in die auflodernden Flammen, dann stieg sie hinterher. „Lily!"rief ihre Mutter schockiert. „Du-du-" „Das Feuer tut mir nichts, Mum", rief Lily gegen die Flammen an. „Zum Grahlhof!"befahl sie dann. Das Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern verschwand, und nach unzähligen rasend schnellen Drehungen durch das Flohnetzwerk fand sie sich in dem großen Küchenkamin der Potters wieder.  
  
James Mutter, die gerade abwusch, drehte sich erstaunt zu ihr um. Lily spürte, wie sie rot wurde, da sie einfach so hereinplatzte. „Entschuldigung... ich meine, guten Tag Mrs Potter. Ich wollte zu James." James Mutter lächelte sie freundlich an, aber irgendetwas in ihrem Gesicht strahlte eine innere Traurigkeit aus. „Natürlich, Hallo Lily. James ist oben in seinem Zimmer. Kennst du den Weg?" Lily nickte. „Ich bin letzten Sommer schon dort gewesen." Sie klopfte den Ruß von ihrer Jeans und verließ die Küche. Als sie vor James Zimmertür stand, spürte sie ein vorfreudiges Gefühl im Magen. Es war nicht einmal eine Woche her, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte, aber trotzdem kam es ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sie öffnete die Tür und späte hinein.  
  
James lag, in Zaubererroben gekleidet, ausgestreckt auf dem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Sein Zimmer war das reinste Chaos. Offensichtlich hatte er nach seiner Ankunft Zuhause einfach den Inhalt des Koffers auf den Boden entleert und ihn dort gut verteilt liegen gelassen. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb abwartend stehen, während ein breites Lächeln ihren Mund verzog. „Hey", sagte sie leise. Sein Kopf fuhr herum, und dann rappelte er sich eilig auf, während seine Hand automatisch hoch zu seinen Haaren fuhr. „Lily! Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen gehört!" Sie lächelte noch breiter und trat auf das Bett zu und setzte sich neben ihn. „War Absicht", murmelte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er grinste und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. „Wie waren deine ersten Tage wieder zu Hause?"fragte er und nahm ihre Hand. Sie seufzte und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. „Öde", gestand sie. „Ich habe meine Eltern ja wirklich lieb, aber sie verstehen wirklich gar nichts von Zauberei, und ich komme mir dort irgendwie falsch vor. Das ist nicht mehr meine Welt." Sie ließ den Blick durch sein Zimmer streifen. Hauptsächlich Zaubererutensilien, die meisten von ihnen vermutlich mehr oder weniger gefährlich. Rauchsäulen, Misstrauenderweckende Zaubertränke und zerfledderte Bücher über Flüche aller Art reihten sich hier aneinander. Ja, sie wusste, wo sie hingehörte. „Ich will noch diese Woche meine Bewerbung an St. Mungo's schicken. Ich werde so froh sein, etwas zu tun! Diese wenigen Tage zuhause kam ich mir nur nutzlos und faul vor. Ich möchte etwas tun, ich will die Zaubererwelt entdecken, ich will- ach, ich weiß auch nicht."Sie hob den Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah ihn an. „Und wie war es bei dir?"Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, aber der gleiche Schatten, den sie schon bei seiner Mutter gesehen hatte, huschte über sein Gesicht. „Nichts Besonderes. Hier hat sich kaum etwas verändert." „Du hast geschrieben, es hätte hier Probleme gegeben?"hakte sie argwöhnisch nach. Sein Blick wanderte umher und blieb im Nichts hängen. „Nein, es war nichts", sagte er, aber in seiner Stimme lag eine Spur Bitterkeit, und sein Mund hatte sich angespannt verzogen. „James?"fragte Lily leise und versuchte seinen Blick einzufangen. „Was ist los? Ich merke doch, das etwas nicht stimmt." Er kniff die Lippen zusammen, dann holte er tief Luft. „Am Abend, als wir angekommen sind, haben Mum und Dad mich ins Wohnzimmer gerufen", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. „Sie wollten mit mir reden."Er machte eine Pause und sein Blick wanderte wieder ziellos umher, streifte einmal kurz Lilys Gesicht, und erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass seine Augen feucht glänzten. „Es gäbe da etwas, dass sie mir erzählen müssten. Meine Mum war nämlich im Krankenhaus gewesen, nur so zum durchchecken, weil sie sich in letzter Zeit so unwohl gefühlt hat. Jetzt haben sie das Ergebnis bekommen."Er schluckte und sah sie erst jetzt richtig an. „Sie- sie ist krank. Eine von diesen Muggelkrankheiten, die- die nicht geheilt werden können. Und- und – und die Leute von St. Mungo's haben gesagt, sie hätte... sie könnte... sie würde nur noch ein halbes Jahr oder so Leben...und..."Er verstummte. Sein Gesicht war schmerzhaft verzogen und er blinzelte offensichtlich um Tränen zurück zu halten, als er sich von Lily abwandte. Sie saß eine Sekunde dort wie vom Donner gerührt. Dann schlang sie die Arme um ihn. „Oh James, wie schrecklich", flüsterte sie, während sie sich an ihr presste. Sie spürte, wie er hart schluckte als er den Kopf in ihrer Schulter vergrub. „Es gibt nichts, was sie tun können", stieß er heiser hervor. „Alls ihre Zauberkraft und ihr ganzes Wissen kann meine Mum nicht vor dem Tod bewahren!"Lily wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, und so drückte sie ihn einfach an sich, wiegte ihn in ihren Armen, während er sich ausweinte und kraulte seinen Rücken. Ihr wurde klar, wie er die letzten Tage verbracht haben musste- hier in seinem Zimmer, an die Decke starrend und in düstere Gedanken über Leben und Tod versunken. Gerade hatte er Catherines Tod überwunden, als ihn der nächste Schicksalsschlag traf. Lily löste sich von ihm und sah ihn einen Augenblick lang stumm an, während sie mit den Händen über sein Gesicht strich. Dann küsste sie ihn innig, sich von ganzem Herzen wünschend dass sie ihm den Schmerz und die Wut über die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens nehmen konnte. James erwiderte den Kuss, schmeckte und spürte sie, und wenigstes für einen Augenblick lang vergaß er das Leid seiner Mutter. Lily ließ sich Rückwarts in die Kissen sinken, und James, der jetzt halb auf ihr lag, stützte sich über sie und schenkte ihr ein kleines und schon fast beschämtes Lächeln. Sie fuhr durch seine Haare und zog ihn dann an sich. Lange Zeit verging, während sie einfach nur auf dem Bett lagen und sich umschlungen hielten. Lily dachte über das nach, was James ihr erzählt hatte, und ihn ihrem Inneren festigte sich der Entschluss in St. Mungo's eine erfolgreiche Heilerin zu werden und alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun, um die Krankheit seiner Mutter zu bekämpfen. Sie wusste, dass sie eine gute Hexe war, und anderen Menschen zu helfen und sich um sie zu kümmern lag einfach in ihrer Natur. Sie seufzte leise und kuschelte sich dichter an ihn. Schließlich stupste er sie sanft mit der Nase an, als sie schon fast schläfrig eindämmerte. „Was ist, wollen wir Sirius besuchen? Ich war seit letztem Sommer nicht bei ihm, und ich frage mich, wie er sich so alleine in der Muggelwelt durchschlägt", sagte er. Lily grinste. „Wahrscheinlich hat er inzwischen die ganze Nachbarschaft verjagt oder hatte schon ein paar Mal Polizei oder Feuerwehr an der Tür, die nach dem Rechten sehen wollten." James schmunzelte. „Möglich. Nur- äh: Was ist eine Feuerwehr?" Lily lachte und küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Egal. Los, geh von mir runter! So können wir nicht weg."Sie drehte sich weg, sodass er von ihr herunter rollte und auf der Matratze landete. Hastig wich sie vor seiner Hand zurück, als er nach ihr griff um sie dafür zu strafen. Schließlich schafften sie es doch noch aufzustehen, und dann machten sie sich fertig, um Sirius in seiner Wohnung aufzusuchen. 


	3. Sirius Wohnung

Sirius schreckte hoch. Das Geräusch der Türklingel hatte ihn aufgeweckt. James wollte kommen meldete ihm sein Gehirn. „Sekunde!"brüllte er und sah sich um. Es sah hier aus wie im Saustall. Mit dem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs entfernte er die größte Unordnung, sodass die Wohnung wieder begehbar war. Nur, wo bei Merlin waren seine Klamotten? Er hatte sie gestern Nacht irgendwo fallen gelassen und war in Boxershorts ins Bett gefallen... Hastig Schlüpfte er in die zerknitterte Jeans, die auf dem Boden lag und war sich ein Hemd über, während er zur Tür eilte. Während er sie öffnete, fuhr er sich durch die zerzausten Haare um sie in form zu bringen. „Sorry, dass es gedauert hat, ich musste nur-"er brach ab und starrte das Mädchen vor seiner Tür an, dass ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen musterte. „Uh, ich meine- hallo!"brachte er heraus. Der Blick des Mädchens fuhr von seinen nackten Füßen und den zerknautschte Jeans über seinen nackten Oberkörper bis zu dem verschlafene Gesicht und seinen wilden schwarzen Locken. „Äh, guten- Nachmittag", sagte sie und wagte ein scheues Lächeln. „Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht stören..."„Nein, nein, kein Problem! Überhaupt nicht!"winkte Sirius hastig ab und nahm sie seinerseits in Augenschein. Sie war sehr klein, reichte ihm gerade zur Schulter. Die glatten, hellbraunen Haare reichten ihr ungefähr bis zu den Schultern und waren ordentlich gescheitelt. Ihre Hände hatte sie tief in den Taschen vergraben. „Was gibt es denn?"Sie räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich- ähm, ich habe die Wohnung im ersten Stock gemietet. Ich hab da ein Problem mit meiner Geschirrspülmaschine. Irgendetwas muss da verstopft sein, das Wasser läuft nicht ab, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das wieder hinbekomme" Sie wurde rot. „Na ja, und du- äh, sie sind der einzige andere Bewohner im Haus, und da dachte ich, ich muss nicht gleich einen Fachmann holen, und sie könnten einfach..."Sie verstummte, weil sie gerade an ihm vorbei einen Blick in seine Wohnung geworfen hatte. Sirius warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter und lehnte sich eilig gegen den Türrahmen, so dass er ihr die Sicht verdeckte. „Klar, überhaupt kein Problem, warum nicht?"Er ergriff ihre Hand und fing mit seinem strahlenden Lächeln ihren Blick wieder ein, sodass sie das eben Gesehene wieder vergaß. „Ich bin Sirius Black!"„Claire Tucker. Freut mich."Sie schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Kleinen Moment, ich hole nur kurz meinen... Hausschlüssel!"Sirius verschwand wieder in seiner Wohnung, nicht ohne vorsorglich die Tür so zuzuschieben, dass Claire nicht hineinsehen konnte. Der Anblick würde sie vermutlich wahnsinnig machen. „Zauberstab... Zauberstab..."murmelte er während er das Durcheinander auf dem Küchentisch auseinander nahm. „Ach da!"Er ließ ihn in seine Hosentasche gleiten. „Und jetzt würde ich gerne wissen, was eine Geschirrspülmaschine ist!"Dann zuckte er die Achseln und kehrte zur Haustür zurück. Er würde es schon noch herausfinden, und schließlich konnte er als Gentleman einer Dame die Hilfe nicht abschlagen.  
  
Claires Wohnung lag direkt über der von Sirius. Neugierig sah er sich um, während sie ihn verlegen in die Küche führte. Der gleiche, muffige Geruch, der damals in seiner eigenen Wohnung gehaust hatte, war hier zu finden. Die Wände hatten auch schon einmal bessere Zeiten gesehen. Als er in etwas Nasses trat, zuckte er zusammen. Der Fußboden stand unter Wasser, und immer noch tropfte es aus der offenen Klappe der Spülmaschine. Sirius konnte gerade noch einen hilflosen Gesichtsausdruck verbergen und setzte dafür eine wissende Kennermiene auf. „Ähm- ja. Sieht ja nicht so gut aus. Aber das bekomm ich schnell wieder hin. Mit so etwas kenne ich mich auch." Er sah sich um. Die Küche war winzig im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen, die er magisch vergrößert hatte, und auch viel ordentlicher. „Uhm, ich denke, du solltest lieber aus der Küche heraus gehen. Das hier könnte etwas... größer werden."Er lächelte sie an und wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung Tür. „Brauchst du irgendetwas?"fragte sie, nicht auf seine Bemerkung eingehend und musterte seine bloßen Hände. Er grinste und klopft sich selbstsicher auf die Taschen. „Ich hab alles dabei. Und wenn ich etwas, brauche, rufe ich. Okay?" Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich langsam zur Tür. „Oookay. Ich bin dann nebenan."Er nickte und lehnte die Tür hinter ihr an. Sie ganz zu schließen wäre verdächtig gewesen, aber anlehnen war okay. Als erster entfernte er das Wasser mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs. Dann nahm er die Maschine in näheren Augenschein. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Fasziniert betastete er die Klappe für das Waschpulver und die Schalter zum Anstellen. „Beeindruckend", murmelte er. Dann erst wurde ihm wieder bewusst, warum er eigentlich hier war. Er warf einen kritischen Blick zum Abfluss. „Kinderspiel."Er schnipste mit dem Zauberstab. Eine schweflige Gelbe Wolke schoss aus der Spülmaschine, gefolgt von einem erneuten Wasserschwall, der seine Hose und sein Hemd vollkommen durchnässten. Erschrocken wich er zurück und war einen besorgten Blick zur Tür, aber Claire schien auf sein Können zu vertrauen und kam nicht nachsehen. Er riss das Fenster auf und wedelte die Wolke hinaus, dann entfernte er erneut das Wasser. „War wohl der falsche Spruch"murmelte er missmutig. Sein nächster Versuch hatte zur Folge, dass die Maschine bedrohliche Geräusche von sich gab und einen unangenehm aussehenden Saft ausstieß. Als Sirius' Hemdärmel die Flüssigkeit berührte, gab es ein zischendes Geräusch und ein kleines Loch brannte sich in den Stoff. „Whops!"Er reinigte erneut die Küche, diesmal schon mehr verärgert. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass ihm ein Zauber mehr als einmal misslang. Während er nachdachte, spielte er mit dem Schlüssel zu seinem Gringottsverließ, den er immer in der Tasche trug. Dann kam ihm die Erleuchtung, und er hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Er legte den Schlüssel beiseite, schwang seinen Zauberstab und befahl: „Reparo!" Ein spiralförmiger Blitz schoss in die Maschine, es gab ein saugendes Geräusch und ein Klackern, und dann war sie still. Sirius steckte bedächtig seinen Zauberstab zurück in die Hosentasche und ging argwöhnisch vor der geöffneten Klappe in die Knie. Während er noch in die Öffnung starrte, steckte Claire ihren Kopf zur Tür herein. „Fertig?"fragte sie, als Sirius die Hand nach der Klappe ausstreckte nachdem er überzeugt war, dass ihm nichts mehr um die Ohren fliegen würde. Er fuhr herum. „Was? Ach- ich denke schon. Das einfachste ist, du probierst es aus."Er fuhr sich linkisch durch die Haare und probierte es mit einem überzeugenden Lächeln. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. „Das ging aber schnell. Und das ganze Wasser hast du auch weg gemacht! Wie hast du das in so kurzer Zeit geschafft?" Sirius grinste. „Zauberei!" Befriedigt beobachtete er, wie sie Waschpulver eingab und die Geschirrspülmaschine mit einem leisen Rumpeln ihren Waschgang startete. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte breit. „Dankeschön! Wie kann ich das weder gut machen?"Sirius lehnte sich lässig an die Küchentheke und rieb sich den schmerzenden Nacken. „Mir wird schon etwas einfallen!"versprach er augenzwinkernd. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Zauberstab, der aus seiner Hosentasche ragte. „Was ist das denn?"fragte sie neugierig. Sirius spürte Eiswürfel in seinem Magen klirren. „Was? Das? Oh- das- das ist mein- ein... Andenken! Ein Glücksbringer aus... Guatemala!" „Ein Glücksbringer aus Guatemala?"wiederholte sie erstaunt. Sirius nickte eifrig. „Jep. Eine Schnitzerei von Einheimischen. Er- äh, ist mir sehr wichtig. Ich habe ihn immer dabei. N-normalerweise trage ich ihn um den Hals, aber die Kette ist kaputt, deshalb steckt er so unpraktisch in der Tasche, weißt du?" Neugier blitzte in ihren Augen auf. „Kann ich mal sehen?"Sirius spürte, wie sein Herz ein Stück sank. „Ähm... ooookay. Aber bitte, sei vorsichtig damit, ja? Keine zu hastigen Bewegungen... entschuldige, aber ich hänge echt an dem Ding und habe wahnsinnige Angst dass es kaputtgeht." Sie schenkte ihm einen belustigten Blick und nahm dann den Zauberstab vorsichtig in die Hände. Sirius knibbelte nervös an seinen Fingern herum, während sie über das glatte, polierte Holz strich und die feine Schnitzerei am Griff befühlte. „Es ist schön. Was soll das denn darstellen?"sagte sie nach einer Weile. Sirius schluckte heftig und war froh, als sie ihm den Stab vorsichtig zurückgab. „Was er darstellt? Uhm- so eine Art... Leiter für Energien, weißt du? So- so ein bisschen wie ein Zauberstab!"Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Stimme würde beben, als er das sagte, aber Claire schien nichts zu bemerken. „Wirklich? Wow! Ich finde so etwas total interessant! Magie, meine ich." Sirius schluckte. „Tatsächlich?"fragte er bemüht höflich. Sie nickte. „Wahrsagen und Handlesen und all diesen Esoterischen Kram." Sirius konnte ein Augenverdrehen nicht verhindern. „Wahrsagen!", stieß er angewidert aus, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. „Hirngespinste!" Claire wurde leicht rot. „Wenn du meinst", sagte sie ein klein wenig beleidigt. „Aber du glaubst doch auch nicht ernsthaft, dass durch deinen Glücksbringer wirklich irgendwelche Kräfte fließen."Sirius kniff die Lippen zusammen, um sich einen entsprechenden Kommentar zu enthalten. „Ich muss wieder nach unten. Ich erwarte Besuch", murmelte er. Ihr Blick wurde wieder freundlich. „Na dann. Dankeschön für die Hilfe. Und vergiss nicht, du hast etwas gut bei mir!"Er nickte grinsend. „Ich werde dran denken!"versprach er. Als Sirius gegangen war, stand Claire noch eine ganze Weile auf dem Flur und starrte gedankenverloren die geschlossene Tür an, durch die er verschwunden war. Dann kehrte sie zurück in die Küche. Auf der Theke lag ein kleiner goldener Schlüssel, der vorher noch nicht dort gewesen war. Eine Nummer war darauf eingraviert. „Muss Sirius gehören", murmelte sie und nahm ihn hoch, während ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. Sie verließ die Wohnung und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu der Wohnung einen Stock tiefer.  
  
„Ich habe ziemlich Angst vor dem, was uns erwartet", gestand James. „Wer weiß, was er angestellt hat, wenn ihm langweilig war."Lily nickte stumm und zupfte ihr T-Shirt zurecht, während sie die letzten Schritte auf Sirius Haustür zutaten. Es hatte noch etwas gedauert, bis sie schließlich loskamen, und jetzt war es schon früher Abend. Aus Sirius Wohnung dröhnte Musik. James klingelte und trat abwartend einen Schritt zurück. Nach einem kleinen Augenblick wurde die Tür geöffnet. „James! Lily!"begrüßte Sirius sie mit leuchtenden Augen. „Kommt rein!"Er klopfte seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter und umarmte Lily kurz, bevor er sie einließ. Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Mein Gott, Sirius"brachte James mühsam hervor. Lilys Blick wanderte stumm herum und blieb auf dem strahlenden Sirius liegen. „Warum trägst du deinen Zauberstab um den Hals?"fragte sie misstrauisch. Sirius' Ohren röteten sich. „Den trage ich immer so; Du hast es vermutlich vorher nicht gesehen, weil er unter dem Hemd war. Ich hatte ihn nur in letzter Zeit in der Tasche weil die Kette kaputt war"sagte er eilig. James öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als ein Mädchen hinter Sirius in den Flur trat. „Oh, ich sehe, dein Besuch ist dann. Dann gehe ich besser", sagte sie und nickte James und Lily zu. „Meine Nachbarin, Claire Tucker", stellte Sirius vor. „Meine Freunde James Potter und Lily Evans."Claire schüttelte ihnen die Hand. „Freut mich. So, ich verschwinde wieder nach oben. Und Sirius; Deine Wohnung ist echt der Hammer! Du musst mir mal erklären, wie du die so hinbekommen hast!"Sie schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe. „Ach ja, soll ich dir morgen früh Brötchen mitbringen wenn ich zum Bäcker gehe?"Sirius schenkte ihr ein breites Lächel. „Wäre super Claire. Stell sie mir einfach vor die Tür, ja?"Sie nickte fröhlich. „Mach ich. Viel Spaß noch euch allen!"Sie winkte und verschwand. Sirius sah ihr grinsend nach, während James und Lily ihn anstarrten. „Sirius wer war das?"fragte James. Sein Freund wandte sich zu ihnen um. „Meine Nachbarin, Claire Tucker. Habe ich doch schon gesagt."„Ist sie eine Muggel?"hakte Lily nach. Sirius nickte. „Und du lässt sie in deine Wohnung?"Entgeistert starrten seine Freunde ihn an. Sirius grinste noch breiter und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Sie hat was übrig für Magie."„Du hast ihr doch nicht..."begann Lily, aber er winkte ab. „Quatsch, natürlich nicht. Ich habe ihr gesagt, ich hätte hier ordentlich umgebaut, ein paar Wände einreißen lassen und mit Hilfe von optischen Täuschungen die Räume vergrößert. Mehr nicht. Da ist nichts dabei. Ihr fällt schon nichts auf."„Das glaube ich aber kaum"murmelte James und sah sich um. Sirius hatte seinen Flur um eine Spanne von gut sieben Metern verlängert und umdekoriert; Die Fliesen leuchteten weiß gegen die Scharlachroten Wände, die gepflastert waren mit unbeweglichen Schwarzweiß-Fotografien und Poster von Rockbands. Die riesige Tür am Ende des Flures, die viel zu groß für die eigentlich so kleine Wohnung war, stand offen und gab Einblick in ein riesiges, hallenartiges Wohnzimmer. Das Auffälligste waren die sprudelnden Wassersäulen, die jeden Türrahmen flankierten. Die Kletterpflanzen, die vorher in seinem Schlafsaal in Hogwarts sein Bett umrankt hatten, wucherten jetzt in der Küche und schlangen sich um Tisch und Stühle. Sirius lief mit entzücktem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihnen her und machte eine Führung. „Ich muss zugeben, dass mir die Wohnung letzten Sommer mehr zugesagt hat", flüsterte Lily James ins Ohr. Er nickte unauffällig. „Aber so ist er halt!"wisperte er zurück und bestaunte die Eiszapfen und Tropfsteine, mit denen sein bester Freund das Badezimmer in eine glitzernde Grotte verwandelt hatte. „Und seiner Nachbarin fällt gaaanz bestimmt nichts auf"kicherte Lily. Sie grinsten. „Beeindruckend", lobte James schließlich, als sie sich im Wohnzimmer niederließen. Sirius glühte vor Stolz. „Ich habe noch so einige Zauber hinzugefügt, die das Leben leichter machen. Aber zugegeben, in manchen dingen sind die Muggel einfach genial!" Er öffnete eine Schranktür, und Lily starrte entgeistert auf einen Fernseher, während James aufgeregt mit dem Finger schnipste. „Das ist ein Fernglas, oder?"„Nein, ein Fernseher", korrigierte Lily belustigt. „Ist doch das gleiche", murrte er. Sie ignorierte ihn. „Wo hast du den her, Sirius?"„Aus so einem komischen Laden hier im Ort. Ich habe aber noch nicht herausgefunden, wie man ihn anstellt." Lily erhob sich und ging zu ihm hinüber. „Ist er angeschlossen?"fragte sie. Sirius starrte sie einen Augenblick an und nickte dann heftig und nachdrücklich. „Ja, ja habe ich gemacht", beteuerte er. Sie warf einen kritischen Blick hinter den Bildschirm. Die verkohlte Stelle an der dahinter liegenden Wand sagte ihr einiges. „Gut... ähm, dann musst du ihn einfach nur anstellen... hier, siehst du? Das ist der An-Schalter."Sie drückte ihn, und zu ihrer maßlosen Überraschung flimmerte in Bild über den Schirm. „Oh- OH – es geht ja!" stieß sie hervor. Sirius nickte befriedigt. „Natürlich geht der. Was ist das da?"Er deutete auf eine stark geschminkte Frau, die hastig ihren Nachrichten-Text hinunter rasselte. „Eine Nachrichtensendung. Hier, jetzt ist sie zu Ende, und der Wetterbericht kommt."James, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war und den flackernden Bildschirm anstarrte, runzelte die Stirn. „Warum berichten die Muggel denn über das Wetter? Das hat doch jeder gemerkt, wie es war!"Lily seufzte schwer. „Sie berichten nicht, wie das Wetter war, sondern wie es vermutlich werden wird."Sie verfolgte, wie der Sprecher auf der Wetterkarte die herannahenden Wolkenbanken voraussagte. „Sieht nach regen aus", murmelte sie. Sirius und James sahen vom Bildschirm zu ihr und wieder zurück. „Wo siehst du da Regen? Der Kerl redet doch von Wolken?"fragte Sirius irritiert. „Hör doch mal zu! Regenwahrscheinlichkeit liegt bei 75% hat er gerade gesagt. Wolken bedeuten MEISTENS Regen!"Sirius warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und verzog den Mund, verkniff sich aber eine Antwort. James rieb sich den Bauch. „Hast du was zu Essen für uns?"fragte er. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und schlenderte in die Küche. Nach einem Blick in den Kühlschrank (Lily verdächtigte ihn, hier auch einen Kältezauber angewendet zu haben- die Schneeflocken, die von oben herunter rieselten kamen ihr nicht normal vor), hob er entschuldigend die Hände. „Sorry, sieht schlecht aus. Aber warte mal..."Er schloss den Kühlschrank wieder und tippte sich ans Kinn. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr nickte er. „Lass uns was essen gehen, ja? Ich lade euch ein!"Lily und James sahen sich an und nickten. „Wohin soll es gehen?"fragte James. „Tropfender Kessel oder so etwas?"Sirius wiegte den Kopf hin und her und warf einen Blick auf Lily. „Meinst du, das ist schlau, Prongs?"zweifelte er. Lily runzelte die Stirn und sah von einem zum anderen. Irgendwie kam sie sich außenvor gelassen vor. James verzog den mund und nickte. „Hast Recht. Wäre vermutlich zu riskant."„Was? Was wäre zu riskant?"fragte Lily herausfordern. Sie hasste es, wenn man über ihren Kopf hinweg redete und Beschlüsse ohne sie fasste. Sirius seufzte. „Todesser, Lils'. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut du in der letzten Zeit die Geschehnisse in der Zaubererwelt verfolgt hast, aber Voldemort und seine hässlichen Kapuzenmänner werden immer aggressiver. Und - bei Merlin- sie haben auch noch Erfolg damit! Sogar das Ministerium kuscht vor ihnen, was ja nichts Neues ist. Sich als Muggelgeborene jetzt an Orten wie der Winkelgasse herumzutreiben ist mehr als nur riskant. Sie haben überall Leute, die ihnen aus Angst oder Sympathie irgendetwas erzählen könnten. Ich will es nicht wagen, dich oder auch damit James und mich einer unnötigen Gefahr aussetzen. Es gibt hier im Ort ein nettes kleines Muggellokal, das wird es auch tun. Lass uns da hin gehen, ja? Ich hätte es zwar selber nie geglaubt, aber die Muggelwelt ist für die Unsrigen im Moment der sicherste Ort, um nicht unangenehm aufzufallen." Lily sah ihn einen Augenblick stumm an, dann nickte sie ergeben. James stimmte ebenfalls zu. „Ich hasse Voldemort, alleine dafür, dass er uns das normale Leben nimmt", knurrte sie. James drückte ihre Hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir etwas dagegen tun", sagte er entschlossen. Lily sah ihn an und wusste, woran er dachte: An den schrecklichen Nachmittag, als sie in einen Todesserangriff auf Hogsmeade geraten waren und Voldemort von Angesicht zu Angesicht getroffen hatten. Die Szene lief wie ein Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge ab:  
  
„Wie ihr wollt."Voldemort schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und nickte mit dem Kopf über die Schulter. Hinter den Todessern waren noch einige Menschen, die versuchten, sich an ihnen vorbeizuschmuggeln, jetzt aber wie erstarrt dastanden und zu ihnen schauten. Es waren Paul McGregor, Sirius, Catherine und einige andere Schüler, die sie im Dorf aufgesammelt hatten. Voldemort lächelte böse. „Ich werde einen nach dem anderen töten, bis ihr euch umentscheidet. Falls ihr das nicht tut, werdet auch ihr sterben." Schneller als sie überhaupt begriffen, was geschah, zuckte ein leuchtend grüner Blitz über die Straße. Sirius und einige andere Schüler warfen sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Boden, aber Cathrine, die kleine Französin, die in den letzten Monaten mit zu Lilys besten Freundinnen gehört hatte, wurde getroffen und sank fast anmutig zu Boden, wo sie regungslos liegen blieb.  
  
Lily schluckte schwer, und auch viele Wochen nach dem Geschehnis spürte sie den altbekannten Kloß im Hals. Sie nickte nachdrücklich. „Du hast Recht. Wir sollten etwas gegen ihn unternehmen!"pflichtete sie James bei. In Sirius Augen blitzte etwas auf, sie konnten nicht sagen, was es war. „Es wird Zeit, dass sich jemand gegen ihn und seine Leute auflehnt. Er muss endlich ausgehalten werden", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt. Lily und James neigten ihre Köpfe und fassten sich an den Händen. Für einen seltsamen Augenblick, als Lilys Blick zwischen ihnen dreien umherhuschte, überkam sie das innige Gefühl, stark zu sein, etwas tun zu können, Leben retten zu können. Schließlich hatte sie es schon einmal geschafft, mit James an ihrer Seite. „Wir alleine reichen nicht", bestimmte sie. „Wir müssen noch mehr Leute finden. Erinnert ihr euch, was Dumbledore gesagt hat? Wir müssen zusammenhalten, dann sind wir am stärksten. Wir müssen noch mehr Leute finden, die willens und bereit sind, sich Voldemort endlich entgegen zu stellen!" „Moony und Wormtail sind garantiert dabei!"sagte James sofort. „Und Frank und Alice auch", sinnierte Sirius ,während seine Augen immer stärker glänzten. Das Paar hatte neben Lily und James gestanden und Voldemort offen mit Worten angegriffen. „Wir sollten Dumbledore kontaktieren", überlegte James. „Er ist der einzige, den Voldemort fürchtet, und ich bin mir sicher, er würde so etwas unterstützen... überlegt mal, wir könnten eine ganze Gruppe bilden! Einen Orden!"Sie wurden immer aufgeregter bei dem Gedanken. „Lass uns losgehen und etwas Essen", beschloss Lily. „Mit vollem Magen lässt sich besser denken. Der Abend ist noch lang, wir haben Zeit. Die anderen Rumtreiber und Dumbledore können wir wahrscheinlich sowieso erst morgen erreichen. Lasst uns gehen!"Sie legte beiden die Hand auf die Schulter. Für einige Sekunden bildeten sie einen Kreis, vereint in einem einzigen Wunsch: Den dunklen Lord endlich aufzuhalten. Dann löste sich die Spannung, und lachend und scherzend machten sie sich auf den Weg. 


	4. Im St Mungo's

Lily zupfte nervös an ihrer Zaubererrobe herum und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Das Hellblau stand ihr gut und passte zu ihren Augen, und die schweren, dunkelroten Haare, die über ihre Schultern fielen, bildeten einen netten Kontrast. Trotzdem war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie so zu dem Vorstellungsgespräch im St. Mungo's gehen konnte. Fragend warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter. James, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte, lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Ist das okay so?"fragte sie zweifelnd. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat hinter sie und küsste sie auf den Nacken. „Lily, sie würden dich auch nehmen wenn du einen Kartoffelsack anziehen würdest!"grinste er. „Sei einfach charmant wie immer, und du kannst dich vor ihnen gar nicht mehr retten."Sie lächelte kläglich und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Und was ist, wenn sie mich doch ablehnen?" Er zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. „Sie lehnen dich nicht ab. Und außerdem musst du gleich da sein."Er warf einen kritischen Blick auf die Uhr. Lily raufte sich die haare. „Wo sind denn jetzt meine UTZ- Papiere? Ach verdammt! James, kannst du mal gucken wo..."Sie blätterte hastig in einem Stapel Papiere herum, der auf ihrem Bett lag. James schnipste mit dem Zauberstab. „Accio!"Lilys Abschlusszeugnis schoss vom Schrank herunter. Sie seufzte, als er es ihr mit unbewegter Miene überreichte. „Wann werde ich mich daran gewöhnen, dass Magie nicht nur ein Unterrichtsfach ist?"Sie nahm das Pergament und rollte es zusammen. James beobachtete, wie sie ihre Sachen zusammensammelte und in ihrem Umhang verstaute. „Kann ich mitkommen?"fragte er unvermittelt. Lily fuhr zu ihm herum. „Was??"„Kann ich mitkommen?"wiederholte er. Als er ihren überraschten Blick sah, fühlte er sich genötigt zu erklären. „Ich habe sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun. Und mir ist nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass du alleine durch London läufst."Sie konnte ein Augenverdrehen nicht verhindern. „Langsam übertreibst du es mit deinem Beschützerinstinkt", murmelte sie, sagte dann aber laut: „Klar, warum nicht?"Er lächelte zufrieden.  
  
Augenblicke später apparierten sie in die Eingangshalle des Zaubererkrankenhauses. Für einen Augenblick sah Lily sich orientierungslos um, dann ging sie zielstrebig auf den Informationsstand zu. James folgte ihr langsam und blieb abwartend stehen. „Ich habe einen Vorstellungstermin..."begann sie, aber die Hexe am Tisch, schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Lily Evans? Sechster Stock, die erste Tür Rechts bei Direktor Edgar Bones. Nächster, bitte."Lily öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann wieder und nickte. Sie trat beiseite und sah James an. „Ich setzte mich in das Besuchercafe", meinte er achselzuckend und begleitete sie die Treppe hoch. Im Fünften Stock bog ab, während Lily weiter hinauf zu den Hospitalbüros im sechsten Stock hinaufstieg. Außer ihm war niemand dort. James bestellte sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich an einen Tisch nahe der Tür, von wo aus er die Treppe im Auge behalten konnte. Es kam ihm seltsam vor, als einziger Gast hier zu sitzen. Er erinnerte sich mit seiner Mutter hier gewesen zu sein als seine Großmutter schwer krank war und kurz darauf starb. Damals war es hier voller Menschen gewesen, laut und fröhlich war es zugegangen. Aber damals haben die Menschen ja auch noch einander getraut dachte er verbittert. Damals war Voldemort auch noch nicht so stark Heute waren öffentliche Zaubererorte nicht damit zu vergleichen. Hogsmeade war der einzige, normal gebliebene Ort gewesen, bis die Todesser ihn im Frühjahr überfallen hatten . Jetzt war das Dorf ebenso wie die Winkelgasse leergefegt, die Menschen huschten mit gesenkten Köpfen von Schatten zu Schatten und hofften, bloß nicht aufzufallen. Gesprochen wurde nur noch mit gesenkter Stimme wie auf einer Beerdigung, Feiern und lautes Lachen gab es nicht mehr. Man konnte ja noch nicht einmal mehr wissen, wem man etwas anvertrauen konnte! James wusste genau, dass die Todesser seit einiger Zeit von ihren unorganisierten Attacken gegen Muggel und Muggelstämmige dazu übergegangen waren, gezielt Zauberer anzugreifen, die Voldemort kritisierten oder versuchten, sich gegen ihn zu organisieren. Wenn sie wirklich etwas gegen den Dunklen Lord erreichen wollten, dann mussten sie es mit größter Vorsicht tun. Sie hatten sich mit Remus und Peter bei Sirius getroffen und ihnen von ihrer Idee erzählt. Bei der Idee eine Geheimorganisation zu Gründen brannte eine Flamme in James auf. Schon immer hatte er die dunklen Künste mit ihren blutigen Praktiken verabscheut, und die Idee des Widerstandes hatte sich schon seit einiger Zeit in seinem Kopf geformt. Dass sie bei seinen Freunden, besonders bei Lily auf Anklang stieß, gab ihm ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl. Remus hatte sein übliches, nachdenkliches Gesicht gezogen und besonnen genickt. Auf seine vernünftige Art sah er schnell ein, dass endlich einmal jemand etwas unternehmen musste, aber er erinnerte sie daran, nichts zu überstürzen. Vor allem durften sie sich nichts anmerken lassen. Denn, wie er betont hatte, es sollte schließlich erst einmal eine Geheimorganisation bleiben, sonst würde Voldemort schnell davon erfahren und dann würden sie spätestens nächste Woche tot sein. Die Nüchternheit, mit der er das gesagt hatte, erschreckte ihn, aber Remus hatte ja Recht. Peter war schon eher hin und her gerissen gewesen. James war immer klar gewesen, dass Peter nicht gerade der Mutigste war. Bei ihren unzähligen Abenteuern hatte er sich meist hinter ihm oder Sirius versteckt und darauf gehofft, dass sie alles ins Reine bringen würden. Als sie von ihrer Idee berichteten, hatte er deutlich gezögert.  
  
„Was würden sie mit uns anstellen, wenn sie davon erführen? Das ist doch geradezu eine Aufforderung, uns umzubringen!"hatte er aufgeregt gerufen. „Das soll es auch sein", hatte James geknurrt. „Damit wir ihnen zeigen können, dass sie nicht tun und lassen können, was sie wollen."Sirius hatte nur herumgespöttelt. „So große Worte von dir, Pete? Was ist passiert?" hatte er gegrinst. Peter war rot geworden. „Ich sage halt nur, was ich denke!"verteidigte er sich, und fügte nach einer kleinen Weile hinzu: „Ich arbeite jetzt seit gut zwei Wochen im Ministerium. Zwar nur in einer unteren Abteilung, aber ich habe schon eine Menge Leute kennen gelernt, die in unserem Land das sagen haben. Glaubt nicht, dass ihr die ersten seid, die etwas gegen Ihr-wisst-schon-wen unternehmen wollt. Aber alle, die es bis jetzt versucht haben, sind tot." James war aufgefallen, dass Lily leicht bedrückt geguckt und Remus die Stirn gerunzelt hatte, aber Sirius nahm es auf die leichte Schulter. „Dann muss endlich mal jemand kommen, der es richtig anpackt! Mit Dumbledore im Rücken sind wir bestens beraten", hatte er unbekümmert geantwortet. „Was soll uns groß passieren? Wir sind jung, schlau und sehen gut aus. Die unbesiegbaren Typen von morgen. Also wo ist das Problem?" Und James hatte ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf geworfen und sich von der guten Laune seines besten Freundes mitreißen lassen, ohne über das nachzudenken, was Peter gesagt hatte.  
  
Dumbledore würde sich bald bei ihm melden. Und dann würden sie weiter sehen. Und vielleicht würden sie... Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von dem Geräusch von Stimmen, die die Treppe herunter kamen. Sein Kopf fuhr herum und James fixierte aufmerksam die obersten Stufen, bis Lily in Begleitung eines Mannes mittleren Alters in Sicht kam. Sie schien zufrieden mit sich zu sein, obwohl sie ein ernstes Gesicht machte, als sie dem Mann zuhörte und dann nickte. Als sie ihren Kopf umwandte, entdeckte sie James, und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Er stand auf und verließ das Besuchercafe, um sie zu begrüßen. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, und er war sich sicher, dass ihr Vorstellungsgespräch gut verlaufen war. Der kräftig gebaute Zauberer neben ihr lächelte breit, als er sie beobachtete. „Direktor Edgar Bones", stellte Lily, und der Mann ergriff James Hand und drückte sie fest. „Mr Potter, nicht wahr? Wie geht es ihrer Mutter?"fragte er mit besorgtem Unterton in der Stimme. James, dem es unangenehm war, über seine Mutter zu reden, machte einen Schritt zurück. „Zur Zeit geht es ihr ziemlich gut"antwortete er ausweichend. Bones nickte verständnisvoll. Er wandte sich wieder Lily zu. „Also, Miss Evans... Sie erhalten meine Eule innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage. Ich vermute, wir sehen uns bald wieder." Er zwinkerte und gab ihr die Hand. Dann nickte er James zu und eilte die Treppe hinunter zu einem Notfall im ersten Stock. Lily sah ihm nach und wandte sich dann mit triumphierendem Lächeln an James. Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen, während es um seinen Mund zuckte. „Und? Was ist?"fragte er gespannt. Sie schob ihre Hand in seine bugsierte ihn zur Treppe. „Es ist super verlaufen. Mr Bones hat mir zu neunundneunzig Prozent einen Platz versichert. Meine UTZs waren halt alle sehr gut, und ich habe wohl einen guten Eindruck gemacht."Sie zuckte die Schultern. Dann senkte sie leicht die Stimme und sprach unauffällig einen Anti-Abhörzauber. „Er weiß, was er tut. Wir haben auch darüber gesprochen, dass meine Eltern Muggel sind. Er ist sich bewusst, was für ein Risiko er eingeht, wenn er mich einstellt, aber er hat sich ganz deutlich gegen Voldemort ausgesprochen. Das ich Muggelstämmig bin, tut für ihn nichts zur Sache. Das St Mungo's ist Merlin sei Dank einer der letzten Orte, an dem Zauberer noch unter einigermaßen normalen Umständen miteinander Arbeiten können. Ich meine, denk mal an das Ministerium!"James schnaubte abfällig. Auch in ihrer Regierung saßen einige fähige Leute, aber die meisten kuschten vor Voldemorts Leuten. Dort hatte er alles unter Kontrolle. Die Auroren, die die Todesser fangen sollten, gehörten möglicherweise sogar selber zu den Schwarzmagiern. Wie ihr Freund Peter sich dort hinwagen konnte, war ein Rätsel für sie. Eine Falsche Bemerkung in das falsche Ohr konnte mehr als nur den rausschmiss aus dem Job bedeuten. Trauen konnte man niemandem. Und James und Lily machten auch nicht den Fehler, sich der falschen Annahme hinzugeben dass sie auch im St Mungo's völlig unberührt bleiben konnten. Hier kümmerte man sich zwar um die Opfer von Voldemorts Angriffen, und der Direktor selber war anscheinend ein Gegner der dunklen Seite, aber der dunkle Lord hatte seine Ohren überall. Sie erreichten Hand in Hand Eingangshalle und schlenderten hinaus, um zum Anwesen der Potters zu apparieren. Ein dunkles Paar wachsamer Augen folgte ihrem Weg. Als Lily James lächelnd auf die Wange küsste, wurde die Farbe, mit denen sie gemalt waren, weich und wirkten friedfertig. Dann verließ Dylis Derwent ihr Portrait, um in Dumbledores Büro zurück zu kehren und ihm zu berichten, dass die beiden das Krankenhaus heil verlassen hatten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Sirius fummelte verärgert am Schloss seiner Haustür herum. Er hatte es geschafft, sie zu schließen während er den Müll herausbrachte, und nun kam er nicht wieder hinein. Da im Treppenhaus ein reges Treiben herrschte (Malerarbeiten; Sirius erinnerte sich mit Grauen an den letzten Sommer, wo er mit Hilfe von Lily und James seine eigenen Wohnung gestrichen hatte), konnte er keine Zauberei anwenden. Nach fünf Minuten war er mehr als nur frustriert. In der Küche stand schließlich für ihn unerreichbar ein Kuchen, den Mrs Potter gebacken hatte, und Lily und die Marauder sowie Dumbledore und Alice und Frank wollten jeden Moment auftauchen. Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, strich er vorsichtig mit der Hand über die Klinke und flüsterte „Alohomora!". Mit einem Klicken entriegelte sich das Schloss und die Tür öffnete sich. „Sirius, was tust du da?"fragte jemand hinter ihm misstrauisch. Er wirbelte herum. Claire Tucker und ein anders Mädchen, vermutlich ihre Freundin, standen direkt hinter ihm und musterten ihn argwöhnisch. Er holte tief Luft und setzte dann ein breites Grinsen auf. „Getan? Die Tür ging nicht auf!" „Aber du hast gar keinen Schlüssel dabei! Die hast irgendetwas gemurmelt!?!"hakte seine Nachbarin nach. Sirius entschied sich, wie schon so oft, für die Halbwahrheit. Er seufzte schwer und theatralisch. „Sie war ja nicht abgeschlossen, sondern nur zugeklappt. Ich dachte... na ja, Leute reden ja auch mit ihrem Pflanzen und ihren Haustüren, also warum soll ich nicht mit meiner Haustür reden, damit sie mir zugetan ist? So ein bisschen Zauberei, Abrakadabra und Hokuspokus, man kann es ja mal probieren. Et voilá, auf ist sie."Er zwinkerte ihnen zu, und sie konnten ein Lächeln nicht verbergen. „Sirius, ich glaube irgend etwas stimmt mit dir nicht", meinte Claire gutmütig. Sirius verbeugte sich feixend. „Sehr wohl, Madame. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet... ich erwarte Besuch."Er verschwand fast schon eine Spur zu hastig in seiner sicheren Wohnung. Claire ging stirnrunzelnd mit ihrer Freundin nach oben. Ihr Nachbar von unten wurde immer seltsamer. Irgendetwas stimmte da ganz gewaltig nicht. „Und wieso hatte er seinen Glücksbringer nicht dabei?"murmelte sie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
„Professor Dumbledore, Sir!"Erfreut stand James auf, als die Hochgewachsene Gestalt seines ehemaligen Schulleiters in Sirius Wohnzimmer erschien. Lily und Alice, die sich auf dem Sofa lümmelten, richteten sich hastig auf, und Frank und die Marauder standen ebenfalls auf. Dumbledore nickten ihnen allen zu, und seine blauen Augen blitzten, obwohl Lily fand, dass er etwas Erschöpft aussah. Das neue Schuljahr begann in wenigen Wochen, und vermutlich hatte er noch mehr zu tun. Als er sich einen Sessel heranzog und sich setzte, sahen die anderen ihn gespannt an. Dumbledore sah sich belustigt um. „Wenn das Ministerium irgendwann einmal in dieser Wohnung auftauchen wollte, hast du ziemliche Probleme, Sirius", erklärte er amüsiert. Sirius nickte selig, als würde er sehenstlich auf diesen Tag warten. Ohne Zweifel war seine Wohnung, die voll von in Muggelgegenden verbotenen Zaubersprüchen war, sein ganzer Stolz. „Professor, sie haben unsere Nachricht bekommen?"fragte James auffordernd. Dumbledore nickte, und seine Augen leuchteten jetzt tatsächlich. Er legte die langen Finger zusammen. „Eure Mitteilung hat mich ehrlich gesagt sehr gefreut. Ihr seid nicht die einzigen in diesem Land, die etwas gegen Voldemort unternehmen wollen, aber junge Leute sind dort doch eher selten." Er lächelte. „Lasst mich nicht groß drum herum reden: Die Idee einer Geheimorganisation schwebt mir schon länger vor. Die Todesserattacken verstärken sich; Voldemort scheut nichts mehr. Er hat inzwischen schon fast die Macht, die er sich erhofft hat. Das Ministerium ist machtlos, seine Spitzel überall, die Leute voller Furcht. Ahnungslose Muggel werden gefoltert und grausam ermordet, ebenso wie seine Gegner. So kann es wirklich nicht weiter gehen, aber dass sage ich ja schon seit Jahren. Aber inzwischen habe ich genug Leute gefunden, dass es sich auch wirklich lohnen würde. Ja... ich denke, es ist Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen."Er verstummte, und für einen Augenblick schienen seine Gedanken abzuwandern. Sirius räusperte sich. „Wenn... wenn wir uns jetzt wirklich zu einer Gruppe zusammenschließen, wie wird das dann aussehen? Ich meine, inwieweit verändert das dann unsere Leben? Und woher wissen wir, dass wir den Leuten in dieser Gruppe wirklich vertrauen können? Sir, sie wissen selber, wie es heutzutage ist; man kann eigentlich niemandem mehr trauen. Ich nicht mal meiner eigenen Mutter... okay, das ist jetzt ein schlechtes Beispiel."Er grinste. Dumbledores Mundwinkel zuckten. „Was eure Leben betrifft, so wird sich nichts ändern. Es sollte sich sogar nichts ändern. Wie bereits gesagt, es soll sich um eine Geheimorganisation handeln. Ihr solltet mit den Mitgliedern dieser Gruppe außerhalb der Treffen am besten keinen oder nur oberflächlichen Kontakt halten, damit ja kein Verdacht entsteht. Was die Vertrauenswürdigkeit der Personen angeht, so kann ich dir versichern, dass ich sie nicht in Betracht ziehen würde, wenn ich nicht völlig von ihnen überzeugt wäre. Eventuell kennst du einige von ihnen vom Hörensagen und hättest so etwas von ihnen nicht vermutet, aber ich verbürge mich für sie."Dumbledore zwinkerte. „Ich habe mir nach eurer Nachricht die Freiheit genommen, schon mal hier und da anfragen zu unternehmen. Euch und mich selbst eingeschlossen währen wir zweiundzwanzig Personen. Was genau wir als Gruppe unternehmen, klären wir, würde ich sagen, später. Das wichtigste ist, das wir erst einmal alle zueinander finden."„So, wie sie in ihrer Rede am Ende des Schuljahres gesagt haben", merkte Alice auf. „Der Zusammenhalt und die gemeinsame Stärke ist das Wichtigste."Dumbledore schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Sie sah mit sich zufrieden aus und ergriff Franks Hand. „Aber es ist auch gefährlich", bemerkte er nachdenklich. Frank hatte, nachdem er hervorragende UTZs bekommen hatte, eine Ausbildung zum Auroren begonnen. Jetzt wäre er doppelt gefährdet. „Natürlich ist es gefährlich. Aber davon sollten wir uns nicht abschrecken lassen. Auch haarsträubenden Situationen kann man mit Mut und Erfolg begegnen."Sein Blick huschte von Frank zu Alice und dann zu James und Lily. Jeder wusste, worauf er anspielte; Ihr zusammentreffen mit dem dunklen Lord im Frühjahr. „Fragt sich nur, welchen Preis der Erfolg hat" murmelte Remus düster. Die anderen schwiegen und sahen zu Boden. „Was haltet ihr davon..."begann Dumbledore und sah sie alle der Reihe nach kurz an, „Wenn wir uns treffen? Die Prewetts würden uns zwar ihre Räumlichkeiten zur Verfügung stellen, aber ich denke zum ersten Mal können wir uns auch in Hogwarts treffen, das ja alle kennen. Aber es sollte eine Ausnahme bleiben. Am nächsten Dienstag um achtzehn Uhr. Was haltet ihr davon?" James, Sirius und Frank stimmten sofort zu, während Remus bedächtig nickte, aber irgendwo tief in seinen Augen funkelte es. James, der diesen speziellen blick kannte, wusste das Remus sehr angetan von der Idee war und irgendetwas ausbrütete. Tatsächlich war der stille Werwolf sogar meistens der Ideenkopf für ihre Streiche gewesen, auch wenn er sie oft nicht mit ausführte. Verquerte Denkweisen und seltsame Gedankengänge schienen ihm im blut zu liegen. Vermutlich war sein Kopf jetzt schon voll von Ideen für ihre Vereinigung gegen Voldemort. Peter hielt sich wie üblich zurück und stimmte seinen Freunden zu, während auch Lily und Alice einstimmig zusagten. „Prewett, ja?"sinnierte Frank. Ich kenne Fabian Prewett aus dem Ministerium. Er sitzt ebenfalls in der Strafverfolgung."Dumbledore nickte. „Er und sein Bruder Gideon haben sich den Todessern gegenüber schon einiges geleistet. Ich vermute, sie stehen schon seit einiger Zeit auf seiner Abschussliste. Aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass er sie bekommen wird!"Die Entschlossenheit, die der alte Mann ausstrahlte, sprang auf die anderen über. Doch plötzlich zog er seine seltsame Uhr heraus und betrachtete die zwölf Zeiger eingehend. „Ich fürchte, ich muss euch auch schon wieder verlassen. Professor McGonagall und ich haben eine Verabredung bezüglich der Umstrukturierung des Unterrichts in den neuen Ersten Klassen..."Er richtete sich auf, und sie erhoben sich ebenfalls. „Wir sehen uns dann also am Dienstag", sagte er mit einem Kopfnicken und verschwand. Sirius starrte versonnen auf die leere Stelle, wo der Schulleiter appariert war. „Ich frage mich, wie er das macht", sagte er langsam. „Wie er was macht?"fragte Peter verwundert. „Das kommen und gehen", sagte Sirius achselzuckend. „Schließlich hat diese Wohnung einen Apparierschutz!" 


	5. Der Marauderschwur

Lily bekam natürlich den Job. Auch wenn er ihr schon ziemlich sicher zugesagt worden war, lief sie doch den ganzen Tag mit strahlendem Gesicht herum. Während sich James und die Potters tierisch für sie freuten, kam von ihren Eltern eher zurückhaltende Freude. Sosehr sie es auch begrüßten, eine Hexe in der Familie zu haben, ein wirkliches Verständnis für die Zaubererwelt und Lilys Wunsch, dort zu leben hatte sie noch nicht entwickelt.  
  
Als sie den Maraudern von ihrem neuen Beruf erzählte, bekam sie herzliche Umarmungen und Glückwünsche, aber auch heimliche neidvolle Blicke. Allein Peter hatte von ihnen einen Arbeitsplatz. James hatte sich immer noch nicht entschlossen, was er denn nun machen wollte, und da die Potters genügend Geld hatten, hatte er auch nicht die Sorge. Mit Sirius und Remus sah es da schon anders aus; Sie würden bald wohl in Geldnot geraten. James bester Freund war ebenso unentschlossen und hatte es bisher zu nicht mehr gebracht als einem winzigen Nebenjob im Tropfenden Kessel, wo er die Tische abwischte und den Müll hinausbrachte. Und Remus... tja, auch mit seinen guten Noten und seinem flexiblen Charakter bekam er keine Anstellung, was allein an seinem Dasein als Werwolf lag. Die vielen Absagen, die er schon bekommen hatte, ließen einen bitteren Zug um seinen Mund entstehen. Und noch etwas sorgte ihn. Bald war der erste Vollmond, seitdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Vermutlich würde er die Nacht eingeschlossen in dem kleinen engen Zimmer im Haus seiner Eltern verbringen, so wie er es auch in den Sommerferien getan hatte. Es grauste ihm bei dem Gedanken. Es war ihm mehr als nur einmal passiert, dass er sich in der Nacht so sehr selbst verletzte, dass er am nächsten Morgen halbbewusstlos auf dem nackten Fußboden lag und sich vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr rühren konnte. In seinem Kopf zog ein Bild des Verbotenes Waldes vorbei. Mit diesem Ort waren seine schönsten und auch sehr schrecklichen Erinnerungen verankert. Zahllose Abenteuer, die die Marauder in den nächtlichen Stunden dort erlebt hatten. Endlos erscheinende Augenblicke, die er mit seinen Freunden auf einer Lichtung im Mondlicht genoss. Fast konnte er die kühle Nachtluft auf seiner Haut spüren und den harzigen Duft der Bäume wahrnehmen. Aber das war jetzt vorbei. Die Zeit in Hogwarts lag hinter ihm, und seine Freunde hatten jetzt gewiss andere Sorgen, als ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Gedankenverloren starrte er in die Luft, während die anderen lachten und scherzten. Sirius Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Trance. „Morgen ist Vollmond, nicht wahr?" Als er aufsah, bemerkte er dass alle ihn anschauten. Er nickte unbehaglich und murmelte etwas. James legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Und, wo wollen wir die Nacht verbringen? Kennt einer von euch einen Wald, der groß und abgelegen genug ist dass uns da keine Muggel begegnen?"Überrascht starrte Remus ihn an. „Ihr wollt dabei sein?"Seine Freunde sahen ihn entgeistert an. „Warum sollten wir das nicht wollen, Moony?"fragte Sirius perplex. Er zuckte mit den Schulter und nuschelte etwas Undeutliches. „Ich habe dich nicht verstanden, mein Freund", flötete Sirius. Remus hob kaum merklich den Kopf. „Ich hatte gedacht ihr währt jetzt zu sehr mit euren eigenen Leben beschäftigt", sagte er leise, aber deutlich. Er spürte, wie sich von rechts und links die Hände von Sirius und James auf seine Schultern legten und nahm Peter wahr, der auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte und ihn unangenehm berührt ansah. „Moony, egal wie sehr wir auch beschäftigt sein mögen, wir sind für dich da! Hast du etwa den Marauderschwur vergessen?"sagte James freundlich, aber bestimmt. Die Erinnerung blitzte in Remus' Kopf auf, und plötzlich grinste er und seine gute Laune war wieder hergestellt.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Vier Jungen saßen im schwachen Licht einer einzigen Kerze auf dem Boden des verrücktesten Schlafsaals in ganz Hogwarts. Es war irgendwann nach Mitternacht, und außer dem leisen Plätschern des Baches, der sich durch das Zimmer wand, war nichts zu hören. Das kärgliche Licht des abnehmenden Mondes, dass bläulich schimmernd durch das weit geöffnete Fenster fiel, wurde immer wieder von düsteren Wolken unterbrochen. Die Jungen saßen, einen Kreis bildend, auf ihren Kopfkissen und blickten feierlich auf ein Stück Pergament in ihrer Mitte. Ein einziger Junge hatte sich vorgebeugt und vollendete mit vorsichtig geführter Feder die detaillierte Karte der Schule. Dann richtete er sich auf und seufzte. „Es ist vollbracht", verkündete er mit feierlicher Stimme und wischte sich das hellbraune Haar aus der Stirn. „Etwas fehlt noch, Moony", wandte der Junge rechts von ihm ein. „Und was sollte das sein, Padfoot?"fragte Moony irritiert. Padfoot grinste. „Unsere Unterschrift!"Auf den Gesichtern der anderen breiteten sich Grinsen aus. „Natürlich! Sonst wird doch niemand wissen, von wem dieses Meisterwerk stammt!"rief der Junge auf der anderen Seite von Moony. „Aber Prongs", wandte der vierte Junge, Wormtail, ein. „Wenn die Karte in die falschen Hände gerät, dann können wir mächtigen Ärger bekommen!"Prongs und Padfoot machten wegwerfende Handbewegungen, aber Moony nickte zustimmend. „Er hat Recht, Prongs. Es ist zu riskant, unsere Namen darauf zu schreiben. Wer weiß, was mit uns geschieht wenn irgendjemand die Karte zufällig sehen sollte! Das könnte unangenehme Fragen geben."Prongs sah ihn mitleidig an. „Moony mein Guter, du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ich dieses Prachtstück jetzt mit einem schnöden „James Potter" unterschreiben wollte?"Er griff zu seinem Zauberstab. „Prongs, was machst du?"fragte Padfoot halb belustigt, halb besorgt. Sein Freund ignorierte ihn. „Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass außer uns keiner die Karte lesen kann. Ich zeige es euch", erklärte er und berührte mit seinem Zauberstab sanft das Pergament, während er etwas flüsterte. Die Karte verblasste in Sekundenschnelle und verschwand. „Was hast du getan?"rief Padfoot aufgebracht. Prongs grinste. „Reg dich nicht auf, Paddy. Guck!"Er berührte das leere Pergament wieder mit dem Zauberstab. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", sagte er. (A/N: Irgendwie mag ich diese Übersetzung von „I solemny swear that I'm up to no good"nicht, aber da sie wohl allen geläufig ist, lasse ich sie) Die Karte erschien wieder. Seine Freunde sahen beeindruckt aus, und er grinste mit stolzgeschwellter Brust. „Wir sollten einen Begrüßungstext verfassen", sagte Moony und griff wieder nach der Feder. „Lösch die Karte wieder, aber mach sie bitte so blanko, dass der Text erst erscheint, wenn man die Losung sagt", befahl er Prongs. Sein Freund gehorchte. Während Moony schrieb, beugten sich die anderen vor und lasen mit, und auf ihren Gesichtern breitete sich ein breites grinsen aus. „Moony, das ist genial!"rief Padfoot aus und strich fast zärtlich über das Pergament, auf der jetzt etwas Neues zu Lesen war.  
  
Die Hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony,  
Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs  
Hilfsmittel für den Magischen Tunichtgut GmbH  
Präsentieren stolz  
  
DIE KARTE DER MARAUDER  
  
„Moony, du bist genial. Und die Marauder, das sind wir!"Padfoot strahlte. „Die größten Unheilstifter, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat!"„Und die vier besten Freunde, die es auf der ganzen Welt gibt", fügte Prongs hinzu, und die Kerze zu seinen Füßen flackerte und brannte dann hell auf. Ihr Schein spiegelte sich in den Augen der vier Jungen. James begann wieder zu sprechen, eine Hand auf das Pergament gelegt, und diesmal schwang eine tiefe Feierlichkeit mit.  
  
„Wir wollen uns wie Brüder sein, und uns in keiner Not und Gefahr trennen. Wir werden zueinander stehen und immer füreinander da sein, und zusammen stehen wir gegen die Ungerechtigkeit, Feinde, Snivellus und den Vollmond Und alle anderen Übel dieser Welt. Das schwöre ich, als Marauder."  
  
Padfoot legte ebenfalls eine Hand auf das Pergament, während ein seltsames Lächeln um seinen Mund spielte. „Das schwöre ich, als Marauder", wiederholte er. Wormtail zitterte leicht, als er ebenfalls die Karte berührte. „Das schwöre ich, als Marauder", sagte er mit bebender Stimme. Als letzter streckte Moony die Hand aus und legte sie auf die seiner Freunde. „Das schwöre ich als Marauder. Auf das nichts uns trennen kann!"  
  
FLASHBACK ENDE  
  
„Zusammen stehen wir gegen den Vollmond", wiederholte James, während Lily verwirrt von einem zum anderen sah. Remus lächelte breit. „Das war dumm von mir", gab er zu. Sirius tätschelte ihm den Arm. „Natürlich war es das. Aber jetzt bist du ja eines besseren belehrt", sagte er gönnerhaft. Remus rammte ihn einen Ellenbogen in die Seite und stieß ihn dann lachend weg. „Was glaubt ihr, wer am Dienstag alles auftauchen wird?"fragte Peter unvermittelt. Die anderen zuckten die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung", sagte James. „Gibt nicht viele, die ihre Meinung gegen Voldemort öffentlich äußern, deshalb weiß ich von kaum jemandem. Allerdings haben die McKimmons gerade erst eine Drohung der Todesser erhalten, weil sie Muggelstämmige in ihrem Geschäft einkaufen lassen und auch selber beschäftigen, und weil sie sich gegen Voldemort ausgesprochen haben. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die auch auftauchen." Die anderen nickten stumm. Sie würden es ja bald herausfinden.  
  
Am Dienstagvormittag klingelte es an Sirius Tür. Es war Claire, putzmunter und offensichtlich auf dem Weg irgendwo hin. „guten morgen Sirius"grüßte sie fröhlich, als er mit leicht verquollenen Augen die Tür öffnete. „Sag mal, du hast nicht zufällig Lust, mit mir auf den mittelalterlichen Markt in Little Treverton zu kommen, oder?"„Auf den... Äh, ja klar, warum nicht?" Sirius schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und nickte. „Warte einen Moment."  
  
Nicht allzu lange Zeit später stiegen sie aus dem Bus und betraten den kleinen Markt, der auf dem Platz in der Mitte des kleinen urtümlichen Dorfes aufgebaut war. Sirius hatte ein komisches Gefühl im Magen. Er gewöhnte sich langsam an die Muggelwelt, aber trotzdem fand er noch viele Dinge Furcht einflößend und sorgte sich sehr darum, sich nicht als Zauberer zu „outen". Hier, auf dem „Mittelalterlichen Markt"fühlte er sich allerdings ein Stück sicherer, denn es gab eine Menge Muggel, die auffällig gekleidet waren oder seltsame Sachen von sich gaben. Fasziniert stellte er fest, dass tatsächlich einige echte Zauberer unter den Standbesitzern waren, die gelassen echte und unechte Zauberartikel verkauften. Claire zeigte sich sehr angetan von einem Stand, wo (gefälschte) alte Bücher verkauft wurden. Gemeinsam blätterten sie sich durch die schweren Seiten, und Sirius hatte seinen Spaß mit einem Exemplar des „Hexenhammers". „Hör mal hier", sagte Claire plötzlich. „'Der Drache, der Greif, das Einhorn, der Phönix, der Zentaur- diese und andere Geschöpfe sind in den mittelalterlichen Schriften und Kunstwerken der Muggel dargestellt, wenn auch meist so ungenau, dass man schmunzeln möchte.' Was bitte sind den Muggel?"sie wandte sich zu Sirius um, der zusammengefahren war. „Was ist das für ein Buch?"fragte er, und seine Stimme hörte sich strenger an, als beabsichtigt. Sie warf einen Blick auf den Umschlag. „Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind", las sie laut vor. „Von Newt Scamander. Der Kerl hatte eine blühende Phantasie, das muss man ihm lassen. Nur weiß ich nicht, was diese Muggel sein sollen."„Nichtmagische Menschen, die keine Zauberkraft besitzen", erklärte Sirius ohne nachzudenken. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, und sein Blick flog zu dem Verkäufer. Der Mann zwinkerte ihm zu. Claire, die es bemerkt hatte, runzelte die Stirn. Ehe sie antworten konnte, wurde sie aber abgelenkt von dem Stand nebenan. „Sirius! Schau dir das mal an!"rief sie begeistert aus, ließ das Buch fallen und flitzte zu dem Ständer, wo echte Zaubererroben neben altertümlichen Beinkleidern, Wämsen und Schnürkleidern zum Verkauf aushingen. Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch und steckte „Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind", dem Verkäufer zu. „Ziemlich riskant", murmelte er ihm zu, bevor er Claire folgte. Sie nahm gerade einen Fliederfarbenen Umhang auseinander und befühlte mit verzücktem Gesicht die feinen Nähte. „Himmlisch!"schwärmte sie. „Dass sich jemand so eine Arbeit macht! Die sind bestimmt per Hand genäht!" Sirius grinste nur. „Wirklich beeindruckend", bemerkte er und entdeckte in einem Umhang den Aufnäher von Madame Malkins. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, was es auf diesem Markt so alles gab. Neben Schaustellern und allerlei mehr oder weniger nützlichem Krimskrams, Schmuck und Kleidung wurden auch echte Tiere und Essen verkauft. Claire war im siebten Himmel, kaufte sich ein Tarot-Set, ein Buch mit unleserlichen Schriftzeichen und einen Silberkelch, während Sirius nicht mehr als einen Silberring mit feiner Blättermaserung erstand. Sie verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag in Little Treverton, bis Sirius schließlich feststellte dass er in nicht allzu langer zeit aufbrechen musste. Er drängte Claire zur Abfahrt, und vor der Wohnungstür gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er in sein kleines Reich verschwand. Er musste sich dringend noch umziehen, bevor er nach Hogwarts ging, und immerhin war es schon halb sechs. 


	6. Der Orden des Phönix

Anmerkung: sorry, dass das Kapitel so lange gedauert hat. Während der Schulzeit war ich immer massig gestresst, hatte aber tausend Ideen und wollte nichts lieber als schreiben. Jetzt habe ich Ferien- und mein Kopf ist so leer wie der einer Nordseekrabbe. Mich einfach hinzusetzen und schreiben ist ganz arg, und in meinem Hirn stellt sich dann eine Blockade ein- und dass, obwohl ich eigentlich ganz genau weiß, was ich schreiben müsste. Jetzt „zwinge"ich mich dazu und hoffe, dass ich es damit nicht versaue. Viel Spaß!  
  
Und da viele sich über die Offenheit der Zauberer im letzten Kapitel gewundert haben, hier meine Erklärung: ich habe keine Ahnung, wie die Zaubererwelt zu Voldemorts Machtzeit in den Augen von Joanne K Rowling aussieht, aber bei mir herrscht dort ziemliches Chaos. Das Ministerium besteht zwar noch, ist aber unstrukturiert und planlos und es wimmelt dort von Todessern und Spitzeln, die dem Minister ohne zu zögern einen Dolch in den Rücken jagen würden. Die Auroren und ihre Abteilung sind das einzige, was noch einigermaßen funktioniert. Voldemort macht so einen Terror, dass das Ministerium alle seine Leute zur „Schädlingsbekämpfung"einsetzt, anstatt auf alles andere Acht zu geben. Diese Zeit ist das Paradies für Gauner und ungesetzliche Aktionen, weil die Ordnung einfach nicht mehr funktioniert. Sämtliche Läden und Orte sind von Voldemorts Leuten durchdrungen. Ausnahmen wie das St Mungo's, wo noch ein „normales"Klima herrscht, sind selten. Alleine Hogwarts ist noch „unberührt"von Voldemorts Terrorkampf. Und so ist es halt möglich, dass einige Zauberer etwas dazu verdienen wollen und sich unter die Muggel mischen, ohne dass es irgendwen kratzt. Klar soweit? Here we go:  
  
Sirius landete mit seinem Motorrad vor dem Eingangsportal von Hogwarts. Das Dröhnen des Motors zerfetzte die frühabendliche Stille und schreckte einige Vögel auf, die es sich auf dem verwaisten Gelände gemütlich gemacht hatten. Er parkte und stieg von dem Motorrad ab, während er sich umsah. So still hatte er die Schule noch nie erlebt. Es war merkwürdig; noch vor zwei Monaten hatte er geglaubt, dass letzte Mal dort gewesen zu sein. Die goldenen Strahlen der Abendsonne malten Muster auf die grünen Wiesen, und die massiven grauen Steine des Schlosses schienen von Schutz und Geborgenheit zu zeugen. Doch lange blieb er nicht alleine, denn das Portal öffnete sich und Professor McGonagall trat in dunkelroter Robe hinaus. „Sie veranstalten einen unglaublichen Lärm, Sirius. Aber etwas anderes war ja auch nicht zu erwarten", bemerkte sie leicht missbilligend. Sirius lächelte sie an. „Ich freue mich auch, sie wieder zu sehen, Professor!" Erwiderte er unbekümmert. Unerwarteter Weise lächelte sie leicht und winkte ihn herein. „Kommen sie, die meisten sind schon da. James und Lily sind auch gerade gekommen." Sirius sah sie fragend an, während er ihr hinein in die riesige, stille Eingangshalle folgte. „Wie sind sie denn her gekommen? Ich habe sie nicht gesehen!" „Sie sind zum Bahnhof appariert, und von da aus mit dem Booten über den See gefahren. Hier entlang."Sie wies ihm den Weg zu einem Teil des Schlosses, den die Schüler selten betraten: die Lehrerwohnungen. Es sah hier fast so aus wie im Rest des Schlosses, außer dass hier deutlich mehr Wandteppiche an den wänden hingen und es somit etwas wohnlicher wirkte, aber hier befanden sich keine Klassenzimmer, sondern die Räumlichkeiten der Fachlehrer. Die Hauslehrer wohnten allesamt in der Nähe ihrer Häuser, das wusste er, denn er hatte schon oft McGonagall nachts aus dem Bett geschreckt.  
  
Sirius war gespannt, wo sie sich wohl treffen würden. Er gab es nicht gern zu, aber das Schloss war ihm doch irgendwie unheimlich. Es war ein sonniger Tag, und die Lichtstrahlen fielen durch etliche Fenster in die Gänge und ließen den Staub tanzen, aber keine Stimme war zu hören, keine Fußtritte, nichts. „Ist es hier während der Ferien immer so?"fragte er bedrückt. Professor Mc Gonagall zuckte die Schultern. „Ich vermute es; schließlich sind die Schüler Zuhause. Aber ich weiß es auch nicht genau, da ich normalerweise zu dieser Zeit bei meiner Familie bin, ebenso wie die anderen Lehrer. Allein Mr Filch wohnt hier dauerhaft, und natürlich Dumbledore, aber nur für die meiste Zeit." Sirius überlegte, ob er sie nach ihrer Familie fragen sollte, denn er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Lehrer auch ein Leben hatten, aber dann wurde er von etwas anderem abgelenkt. Professor McGonagall betätigte einen verborgenen Mechanismus, und ein Geheimgang tat sich in der Wand vor ihnen auf. Als Sirius überrascht stehen blieb, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Sagen sie bloß, den kennen sie nicht", fragte sie spöttisch. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Den kannte ich tatsächlich nicht", gab er zu. Sie nickte befriedigt. „Das beruhigt mich. Schließlich kennen ihn noch nicht einmal die meisten Lehrer."Erstaunt sah er sie an. „Aber er befindet sich doch bei ihren Wohnungen! Und weshalb kennen sie ihn dann? Hat Dumbledore ihn ihnen gezeigt?" Sie warf ihm über die Schulter einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Stellen sie sich vor, Sirius, ich war auch mal eine Schülerin." Sirius schluckte und starrte den Rücken seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin an. Er beschloss, gründlich über sie nachzuforschen, sobald sich die Möglichkeit ergab. Das konnte ja nicht angehen.  
  
Der Geheimgang war kurz und endete vor einer schweren Holztür. Professor McGonagall berührte sie mit dem Zauberstab und öffnete sie dann per Hand. Dann trat sie beiseite und gab die Sicht für ihn frei.  
  
Sirius wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, vielleicht außer seinen Freunden noch zwei-drei Leute, aber tatsächlich war der Raum voll. Es war eine fensterlose Kammer von der Größe eines durchschnittlichen Klassenzimmers. An einem langen, U-förmigen Tisch saßen Leute und redeten aufgebracht miteinander, während andere in kleinen Grüppchen zusammenstanden und sich austauschten, begrüßten oder sich gegenseitig vorstellten. Dumbledore, der in der Mitte des Tisches saß, war gleich von einer ganzen Traube von Zauberern umgeben. Als sie eintraten, blickten einige zu ihnen hin, es gab neugierige Blicke und höfliches Kopfnicken, andere ignorierten sie. Lily und James standen schon mit Remus, Peter, Alice und zwei anderen Zauberern zusammen, während Frank sich mit einer Hexe, anscheinend seiner Aurorenausbilderin, unterhielt. Auf die schnelle zählte Sirius achtzehn Leute, sich eingeschlossen, aber schon tauchten hinter ihm Hagrid mit drei weiteren Zauberern und Hexen auf. Er gesellte sich zu seinen Freunden, während er unauffällig die anderen in Augenschein nahm. Es waren einige Gesichter dabei, die ihm bekannt vorkamen, die meisten allerdings nur flüchtig, und auch etliche, die er vorher nicht gekannt hatte.  
  
„Es sind mehr gekommen, als ich gedacht hatte. Dumbledore muss sie alle gefunden haben", sagte James zu ihm. Lily, die neben ihm stand, blinzelte plötzlich. „Das ist ja Mr Bones!"Sie zeigte auf einen Neuankömmling in dunkelgrüner Robe, der gerade freudig Professor McGonagall begrüßte. Der stämmige Mann bemerkte sie und lächelte zu ihr hinüber. „Schön, sie zu sehen, Miss Evans! Und sie ebenfalls, Mr Potter!" Sie nickten ihm zu und wandten sich dann wieder der Gruppe zu. „Es sind auch welche aus dem Ministerium da", bemerkte Remus und deutete auf einen Zauberer und eine Hexe, die am Tisch saßen und sich unterhielten. „Wenigstens einige, die soviel Mut haben, um etwas zu tun und nicht zu kuschen. Die anderen beschäftigen sich ja mit wichtigeren Dingen."Die anderen bemerkten den verbitterten Zug um seinen Mund. „Ist etwas passiert, Remus?"fragte Alice besorgt. James runzelte die Stirn. „Haben sie dir irgendwas geschrieben? Hat es was mit... na du weißt schon zu tun?"Er machte eine Kopfbewegung. Remus griff mit säuerlichem Gesicht in seinen umhang und zog einen offiziell aussehenden Brief hervor. „Da. Lies."sagte er. James nahm ihm das Pergament aus der Hand und überflog es, während Lily ihm über die Schulter sah. Wütend reichte er es anschließend an Sirius und Peter weiter. „Das ist doch nicht zu glauben!" fauchte er. „Als ob sie nichts besseres zu tun hätten! Und dann diese indirekten Beleidigungen! Wir bitten sie, aufgrund ihrer Besonderheit vorläufig keine Arbeitsanträge zu stellen, da das neue Gesetz zur Einstellung halbblütiger Menschen noch nicht verabschiedet ist. Ganz im Sinne ihres eigenen Wohles raten wir ihnen, es im Ausland zu versuchen. Soll heißen, dass du in eine Ecke kriechen und krepieren sollst!" „Aber wovon willst du dann leben?"fragte Lily besorgt. Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht sollte ich es wirklich im Ausland versuchen. Obwohl; da werden sie auch keine Werwölfe aufnehmen!"Die anderen verzogen mitleidig die Gesichter und wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten, als Dumbledore aufstand. Sofort wurde es ruhig, und alle wandten sich zu dem alten Zauberer um. „Da wir nun alle da sind, lasst uns beginnen", sagte er. „Bitte, setzt euch als erstes." Sie ließen sich nieder, unter leisem Gemurmel, von Dumbledores Platz aus gesehen auf der rechten Seite des U-Tisches. Lily fand sich neben einer Hexe mit wilden schwarzen Haaren und einem harten Gesicht wieder, deren Umhang intensiv nach Pfefferminze roch. Dumbledore blieb weiter stehen, und als Ruhe einkehrte, hob er wieder zum Sprechen an. „Ihr alle wisst, warum wir uns hier versammelt haben- um einen Weg zu finden, uns Voldemort"---ein Schauer lief Einigen der Versammelten über den Rücken--- „und seinen Todessern entgegenzustellen. Die allerwichtigste Vorraussetzung dafür ist, dass wir uns hier gegenseitig vertrauen und uns kennen. Viele von euch kennen sich, trotzdem stelle ich euch alle einmal vor- mich selbst brauche ich mich wohl nicht vorzustellen."Er zwinkerte und begann dann, einen nach dem anderen Vorzustellen. Es waren mehrere Ministeriumsmitarbeiter da, außer Frank und seiner Ausbilderin noch ein weiterer Auror namens Alastor Moody, Marlene McKimmon und ihr Mann, die ein großes Geschäft in der Winkelgasse betrieben und über gute Verbindungen ins Ausland verfügte, Fabian und Gideon Prewett, Brüder von Molly Prewett, jetzt Weasley, Benji Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Dädalus Diggle- viele Hexen und Zauberer, von denen Lily sich nicht die Namen merken konnte. Der bartlose Mann mit den leuchtend Blauen Augen und den schneeweißen, glatten Haaren, die er zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte, stellte Dumbledore als seinen Bruder Aberforth vor. (A/N:Es gibt Vermutungen, wonach es sich beim Wirt des Eberkopfes um Aberforth Dumbledore handelt- ich schließe mich dieser Theorie nicht an, denn ich mag „meinen"Aberforth lieber!) Lily musterte ihn eingehend, aber abgesehen von seiner Ähnlichkeit mit Dumbledore, die sich auch in Grenzen hielt, war nichts Besonderes an ihm zu finden. Trotzdem umgab ihn eine gewisse Aura der Ungewöhnlichkeit, und Lily konnte nicht herausfinden, was es war, dass sie ihn so seltsam fand. Die Frau neben ihr stellte sich als Dorcas Meadows heraus, die offiziell nur im Postamt arbeitete, insgeheim allerdings schon seit langem zu Dumbledores Spionen gehörte und sich in den seltsamsten Gegenden herumtrieb. Dumbledore ergriff wieder das Wort. „Voldemort hat viele Menschen, die für ihn arbeiten. Viele haben auch einfach nur Angst, die aber so groß ist, dass sie auch unschuldige verraten würden. Ich will nicht von euch verlangen, Unmögliches zu tun, ich will nicht verlangen, dass ihr die Leben eurer Familie aufs Spiel setzt. Aber wenn wir etwas bewirken wollen, müssen wir Risiken eingehen. Allein schon damit, dass ihr hier hergekommen seid, seid ihr ein Risiko eingegangen. Ich möchte eine Gemeinschaft mit euch bilden, eine Gruppierung von Widerständlern, einen Orden von Leuten, die nicht nur da sitzen und zusehen, wie ein einziger Mann die Macht über Leben und Tod an sich reißt. Wie ich schon sagte, ist das wichtigste das gegenseitige Vertrauen. Wir sind nur so stark, wie wir einig sind. Und deshalb müssen wir zusammenhalten!" Dumbledores Rede, auch wenn er ruhig und besonnen wie immer sprach, nur wenig mehr eindringlich als sonst, weckte in Lily etwas, dass sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Sie sah all diese Leute mit konzentrierten und ernsten Gesichtern, die wie sie das gleiche Ziel hatten: Voldemort zu entmachten, etwas zu unternehmen. Und sie wollte etwas tun! Jahrelang hatte sie nicht verstanden, warum James so einen starken Hass gegen die dunklen Künste hegte, aber jetzt fühlte sie ihn selber, während Dumbledore von Voldemorts Schandtaten berichtete und ihnen allen klar machte, warum der Dunkle Lord nicht länger zu dulden war. Sie wollte eingreifen in die Geschehnisse, sie wollte wie ein Auror Todesser jagen und dunkle Artefakte beseitigen, für die Sicherheit der Menschen sorgen, Voldemort am Boden sehen. Sie war durchaus bereit, Risiken einzugehen; denn was hatte sie schon zu verlieren außer einem geduckten Leben im Schatten der dunklen Macht, das nur wenige sonnige Augenblicke durch James Anwesenheit haben würde? Es war wie Kohlen, die in ihrem Inneren anfingen zu glühen und bald Flammen schlagen würden. Und sie wusste, sie war nicht die einzige mit dem Gefühl. Dazu brauchte sie sich nur umblicken. „Wir sind jetzt noch unorganisiert, und wir dürfen nicht zu überstürzt handeln", warnte Dumbledore gerade. „Wir brauchen ein Hauptquartier, denn hier können wir nicht bleiben. Nächste Woche kommen die Schüler wieder, und dann ist ein weiteres zusammentreffen unmöglich. Es gibt noch genug aufgeweckte Schüler, die bemerken würden dass etwas vor sich geht, auch wenn die größten Unheilstifter jetzt unter uns sitzen."Er blinzelte herüber zu den Maraudern, die verlegen grinsten. Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen um. „Aber das können wir später klären. Sind wir uns einig, dass wir eine Vereinigung gegen Voldemort gründen wollen?"Kopfnicken und gerufene Bestätigungen waren die Antwort. Ein Zauberer hob die Hand, um eine Frage zu stellen. „Wie aktiv muss man als Mitglied arbeiten?"fragte er zweifelnd. „Ich möchte nicht gerne, dass meine Mitgliedschaft bekannt wird, damit meine Familie nicht in unnötige Gefahr gerät. Es wäre deshalb nicht sehr vorteilhaft, dass ich aus meinem Beruf gerissen werde, um für- für diesen Orden etwas zu tun." Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll. „Wir sollen allgemein versuchen, den Orden geheim zu halten. Jeder soll soviel tun, wie es ihm möglich ist. Ich will von niemandem verlangen, seine oder die Sicherheit anderer aufzugeben. Und ich weiß noch nicht, was der Orden alles für Aufgaben bekommen wird. Alleine schon die Tätigkeit, andere Zauberer und Hexen für uns zu überreden und sie von uns zu überzeugen wäre sinnvoll und gewiss nicht so gefährlich, wie eine Todesserversammlung zu sprengen." Zu Lilys Überraschung fuhr jetzt Sirius Hand in die Höhe. „Aber was bringt es uns, wenn wir meinetwegen hundertfünfzig Leute für unseren Orden gewonnen haben, aber nichts unternehmen? Wir müssen doch auch etwas tun!" Aus seiner Stimme sprach das gleiche brennende Gefühl, das Lily verspürte, und einige Zauberer und Hexen, zumeist die jüngeren, nickten zustimmend. Dumbledore lächelte beschwichtigend. „Es wird auch etwas zu tun geben, Sirius. Da sei dir sicher." Eine andere Hand erhob sich. Sie gehörte einer kräftigen blonden Frau mit freundlichem Gesicht, die ziemlich entschlossen aussah. Lily meinte sich zu erinnern, dass dies Marlene McKimmon war. „Aber wird denn der Orden auch Schutz für uns bedeuten? Oder nur Risiken? Du-weißt-schon-wer benutzt für seine Todesser das dunkle Mal mit dem Schlangenwappen und kann sie zu jeder Zeit alarmieren und zu sich rufen. Haben wir auch zu so etwas die Möglichkeit?"fragte sie mit kräftiger, fordernder Stimme. Dumbledore schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Gut, das du daran gedacht hast, Marlene. So weit es möglich ist, wird auch der Orden Schutz bedeuten, aber nur, wenn derjenige, der in Gefahr ist, es schafft andere Mitglieder zu alarmieren. Um das zu tun, vermute ich, möchte niemand von euch sich ein Mal in die Haut brennen lassen", er zwinkerte, „und deshalb habe ich eine andere Lösung gefunden- das Feuer." „Das Feuer?"unterbrach ihn ein anderer Zauberer, Fabian Prewett. „Wie das denn? Soll jeder von uns ein Päckchen Flohpulver mit sich herumtragen, und bei einem Todesserangriff rufen: Moment, ich muss erst Verstärkung holen. Aaargh, der Beute geht nicht auf...?"Gelächter antwortete ihm und entspannte die Stimmung. „Nicht ganz", lächelte Dumbledore. „Ich dachte eher- an Fawkes." Wie aus dem Nichts flatterte plötzlich der goldene Phönix des Schulleiters über ihre Köpfe hinweg und landete auf Dumbledores Schulter. Leise Ausrufe des Erstaunens begleiteten seinen Flug. „Natürlich gibt es noch weitere Möglichkeiten, sich außer Eulenpost und Flohpulver miteinander zu unterhalten. Fawkes ist eine davon, denn das Feuer ist sein Element. Andere werde ich euch noch vorstellen. Aber ich denke, der Phönix, der für Hoffnung und Neuerungen steht, sollte unser Sinnbild werden."Er blickte jedem von ihnen in die Augen, wenn es auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war.  
  
„Wir sind der Orden des Phönix."  
  
Stille folgte seinen Worten, und dann begeisterte Zurufe und Beifall. Lily spürte in dem Moment, wo sie den prächtigen Vogel ansah, ein sehr zuversichtliches Gefühl, und sie nahm James Hand und drückte sie fest. „Darauf sollten wir einen Trinken", bemerkte Edgar Bones mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen. Gelächter antwortete ihm, und noch mehr folgte, als vor jedem ein gefülltes Glas erschien. „Da haben sie Recht, Edgar", bemerkte Professor McGonagall trocken. „Davon müsste es ein Foto geben", knurrte Moody, der Auror. „Hat nicht einer 'ne Kamera dabei?"„Hier, Alastor! Ich hab an alles gedacht", rief Gideon Prewett und hielt eine Muggelkamera in die Höhe. „Hat sie denn einen Selbstauslöser? Sonst passen nicht alle ins Bild" bemerkte Dumbledore, der die gehobene Stimmung zu begrüßen schien. Mit Feuereifer stellte der Mann die Kamera auf. Die anderen begannen bereits, sich zu einem Gruppenbild zusammen zu stellen. Dumbledore wurde in die Mitte genommen, Professor McGonagall mit leicht verrutschtem Hut neben ihm. Lily spürte James Arm um ihre Schulter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, während sie mit leuchtenden Augen einen Blick tauschten. Rechtzeitig zum Foto hoben sie alle ihre Gläser und prosteten dem späteren Betrachter zu, während die ersten losen Freundschaften geschlossen wurden und Späße getrieben, und dann wurden Pläne geschmiedet und Posten verteilt, und noch bis spät in die Nacht klirrten die Gläser, wenn immer wieder angestoßen wurde: Auf den Orden des Phönix! 


	7. Abschied

Die Gründung des Ordens versetzte Lily für kurze Zeit in Hochstimmung. Während der Arbeit im St Mungo's summte sie oft zufrieden vor sich hin und freute sich darüber, etwas gegen den Dunklen Lord auszurichten. Doch die Freude währte nicht lange; nur wenige Tage nach dem Treffen in Hogwarts verschlimmerte sich der Zustand von Mrs Potter rapide, und sie musste in das Hospital eingeliefert werden. Da sie an einer Muggelkrankheit litt, wurde Lily, die einzige Muggelgeborene im ganzen Haus, in den zweiten Stock versetzt um sie zu pflegen. Ihr wurde jedes Mal das Herz schwer, wenn sie das eingefallene, graue Gesicht betrachtete, welches einst so rund und fröhlich gewesen war. James und Mr Potter kamen oft, um sie zu besuchen, und saßen über Stunden an ihrem Bett, aber meist war sie von schmerzlindernden Zaubern so benebelt, dass sie die beiden kaum erkannte. Sie litt oftmals an Übelkeitsanfällen und musste sich erbrechen, gleichzeitig schwand ihr Appetit, und sie wurde immer dünner. Ihr Zustand verschlechterte sich von Tag zu Tag, und obwohl Lily und ihre Helfer taten, was sie konnten, war ihnen klar, dass sie Mrs Potter nicht wirklich halfen; sie konnten ihr nur den Weg bis zum Tod erleichtern.  
  
Gut zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit der Orden sich zum ersten Mal zusammengefunden hatte. Seitdem hatte sich in Sirius leben nicht viel, aber immerhin ein wenig geändert. Er war zweimal mit James im Krankenhaus gewesen, und während sein bester Freund am Bett seiner Mutter weilte, hatte Lily ihn vor der Tür mit bedrückter Stimme über ihren Zustand aufgeklärt. Er hatte mit einigen Leuten aus dem Orden unauffälligen Kontakt, und nach anfänglichem Misstrauen gegenüber seiner Familie hatten sich erste Freundschaften zwischen ihm, Dorcas Meadows und Dädalus Diggle gebildet.  
  
Am Tag, nachdem Sally Potter ins St Mungos eingeliefert wurde, trieben sich einige Mitglieder des Ordens, unter ihnen auch Sirius und Frank, am Bahnhof Kings Cross herum, um einen Blick auf die Schüler zu haben. Unangenehmer Weise trafen sie dort auf Mr und Mrs Black, die Regulus zum Bahnhof gebracht hatten. „Was machst du denn hier?"zischte seine Mutter böse und starrte ihn mit stechenden Augen an. Während Peter nervös einige Schritte zurück trat, lächelte Sirius nur leutselig und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach euch", erwiderte er spöttisch, bevor er und Peter sich trollten, um nicht weiter aufzufallen.  
  
Es war nichts Besonderes geschehen, und Sirius erwartete, bald Neues vom Orden zu hören. Er werkelte in seiner Wohnung herum und traf sich ab und an zum Brunch mit Claire. Es machte ihm unglaublichen Spaß, mit ihr über Magie und „Übersinnliches"zu sprechen, ohne dass sie wusste, dass er ein Zauberer war. Er liebte die Vorstellung davon, wie sie wohl gucken würde wenn sie herausfände, dass er ein echter Zauberer war. An diesem Abend stand er gerade in seiner Küche und machte sich einen Tee, als etwas hinter ihm zischte. Er kannte das Geräusch, denn er hatte es schon einmal im Zusammenhang mit Fawkes gehört. Mit prickelndem Nacken wandte er sich um. Im Küchenkamin flammte ein Name in Feurigen Buchstaben auf:  
  
Marlene McKimmon  
  
Sirius wusste, was das bedeuten musste, denn dieses Verfahren hatten sie in Hogwarts durchgesprochen. Er griff nach seinem Umhang und warf ihn sich über die Schultern, bevor er, den Zauberstab nur halb darunter verborgen, hinausstürzte und apparierte.  
  
Einen winzigen Augenblick später tauchte er an einem Ort viele Kilometer entfernt wieder auf. Er kannte diesen Ort nicht, er war noch nie vorher hier gewesen, aber als er aufsah und ein mächtiges Haus mit üppigen Blumenbeeten und einem eleganten Gartenzaun entdeckte, wusste er, dass hier die Familie McKimmon wohnte. Sein Blick flog über das große, von der Abendsonne beschienene Haus, die fein gearbeitete, leicht geöffnete Haustür, die altmodischen Lampen und den geschwungenen Kiesweg zu der Treppe, wo schon drei weitere Ordensmitglieder standen. Dann wanderte sein Blick hinauf zu dem mit dunklen Schindeln gedeckten Dach - und zu dem boshaften grünlich leuchtenden Dunklen Mal, das darüber schwebte.  
  
Er eilte zu den anderen Ordensmitgliedern, während er noch merkte, dass hinter ihm weitere Personen, unter ihnen James, apparierten, und mit gezogenen Zauberstäben stürmten sie das Haus. Drinnen rührte sich nichts. Sie standen in einem mit Holz verkleideten Salon, der Brandspuren aufwies. Eine Tür zur Rechten stand einen Spalt offen. „Bleibt zusammen! Keiner geht allein!"bellte Moody, der zusammen mit Frank im Auftrag des Ministeriums gekommen war. Sie teilten sich auf. Sirius' Gruppe nahm die linke Tür. Dahinter führte eine Treppe hoch, die allerdings zerbrechlich und mitgenommen wirkte, obwohl das Haus ansonsten gut in Stand gesetzt schien. „Marlene!"rief Gideon Prewett neben Sirius. „George! Seid ihr zuhause?"Er erhielt keine Antwort. Sie erreichten das obere Ende der Treppe und traten auf einen kleinen Flur. James öffnete leicht zögerlich die erste Tür, und sie gingen hinein. Sie standen in einem Kinderzimmer. Offensichtlich gehörte es einem Mädchen, denn an den Wänden hingen Poster von den Hobgoblins, auf dem Bett saßen eine ganze Reihe von Kuscheltieren, und auf dem Boden lagen Puppen verstreut. Eines war allerdings keine Puppe. Entsetzt rannten die drei Männer auf das Mädchen zu, das mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden lag. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht drehte Gideon Prewett sie um. Sie war tot; auf ihrem hellblauen Umhang zeichneten sich Blutspuren ab, und an ihrer Haut sahen sie, dass sie vor ihrem Tod mit Flüchen gefoltert worden war. Sie war noch warm; der Mord konnte nicht lange her sein. Ihre blauen Augen starrten weit geöffnet ins Leere, und die Blonden Haare, die sie von ihrer Mutter hatte, hingen schlaff über ihr Gesicht. Sirius schluckte schwer. „Nächstes Zimmer?"fragte er, und stellte fest, das seine Stimme erbärmlich klang. Hieran war nichts Glorreiches, was er für den Orden tun konnte; es war grausam. Das gute Gefühl, dass er beim Gedanken an ihre Verschwörung hatte, war verflogen. Mit zitternden Beinen stand er auf. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf das Mädchen zu werfen, eilten sie in das Zimmer nebenan.  
  
Es war ebenfalls ein Kinderzimmer, und in ähnlicher Lage wie das Mädchen fanden sie seinen Bruder vor. Der kleine Junge mochte gerade mal fünf gewesen sein. Seine unnatürlich verdrehten Glieder und die Blutlache ließen Sirius mit vor dem Mund gepresster Hand hinausstürmen und sich aus dem Fenster hinaus in den Garten übergeben. James folgte ihm dicht auf.  
  
Als sie wieder nach unten kamen, trafen sie auf die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens, die gekommen waren. „Wir haben Marlene und ihren Mann George gefunden", knurrte Moody. Remus freundliches Gesicht war düster verzerrt. Er und Frank führten sie in das Wohnzimmer. Sirius spürte, wie sein Magen erneut rebellierte, als er die rundliche, blonde Frau erblickte, die er noch vor vierzehn Tagen quicklebendig in Hogwarts angetroffen hatte. Die Grübchen in ihren Wangen waren verschwunden, und die Augen waren leer und kalt, und sie trug eine Miene des Grauens. Ihren Mann George, den Sirius noch aus ihrem Laden in der Winkelgasse erinnerte, fanden sie nur wenige Meter entfernt im Durchgang zur Küche. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab noch umklammert, aber er hatte seine Familie nicht retten können. Den Spuren nach zu Urteilen hatte das Ehepaar McKimmon wenigstens einen Todesser beseitigen können, aber er war von seinen Leuten mitgenommen worden. Schweigend verließen Remus und Sirius das Haus. Hier gab es niemandem mehr, dem sie helfen konnten.  
  
Wenig später saßen sie niedergeschlagen draußen vor dem Haus und fragten sich, wie das hatte passieren können. Wusste Voldemort etwa schon von dem Orden? Oder war der Mord an der Familie McKimmon nur Zufall gewesen? Schon vor dem Treffen in Hogwarts hatten Marlene und George öffentlich gegen Voldemort propagiert, und sie hatten schon einige Warnungen erhalten. Aber anscheinend hatten sie sie nicht ernst genug genommen; sonst wären sie noch am Leben. Remus und Sirius sprachen leise, während sie sich darüber wunderten, wie schnell der Tod das Leben ablösen konnte.  
  
Lily, die zu dem Zeitpunkt gearbeitet hatte, erfuhr schnell von dem Vorfall und war schockiert. Nach außen hin ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, aber der Mord traf sie tief. Marlene McKimmons Tod dämpfte die Europhie der Ordensmitglieder deutlich, und als sie sich das nächste Mal trafen, herrschte weitaus gedrücktere Stimmung als beim ersten Mal. Sie waren bei weitem nicht mehr so sicher, viel ausrichten zu können, aber Dumbledores Worte baute sie schnell auf, und als Lily spät Abends zusammen mit Alice, Frank und den Maraudern zurückkehrte, spürten sie wieder das brennende Gefühl in sich, nur diesmal stärker.  
  
Doch die Arbeit im St Mungos zog Lilys Stimmung immer tiefer herunter, obwohl es ihr Traumberuf gewesen war. Oftmals versorgte sie Leute, die Opfer von Tätlichen Angriffen der Todesser geworden waren, aber die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie mit Mrs Potter. Zuhause erzählte sie nichts von ihrer Arbeit, nichts von der Situation in der Zaubererwelt, nichts vom Orden. Ihre Eltern fragten nicht, wenn sie manchmal noch spätnachts nach London apparierte, wenn es Mrs Potter wieder schlechter ging. Sie hatte James versprochen, seiner Mutter zu helfen, doch jetzt stellte sie fest, dass sie es nicht konnte. Oftmals sprach sie mit Mrs Potter und unterhielt sie, oder sie saß einfach nur an ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Das zerbrechliche, dünne Geschöpf in dem großen Krankenhausbett schien nicht mehr viel Menschliches an sich zu haben. Sie zerfiel zusehends, und mit ihr schien es auch mit Mr Potter bergab zu gehen. Aus dem einstmals stolzen Mann war eine gekrümmte, ärmliche Gestalt geworden. Gut einen Monat nach dem Mord an Marlene McKimmon ging Lily mit schnellen Schritten den Korridor zum Zimmer von Mrs Potter entlang, während ihr hellgrüner Umhang hinter ihr herwehte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und trat mit einem freundlichen Lächeln ein, während sich in ihr alles zusammenzog. Sie schob die Vorhänge beiseite und ließ die frische Morgensonne ein, aber Sally Potter sah nicht hin. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit eine gute Phase gehabt, und fast glaubte Lily, dass sie wieder gesund werden würde. Sie hatte einige Muggelmedikamente angewandt, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass sie halfen. Mrs Potter hatte weniger Schmerzlindernde Zauber gebraucht, und jetzt sah sie Lily mit wachem Blick an. Lily setzte sich an ihr Bett und ergriff ihre Hand. „Wie geht es ihnen heute, Sally?"fragte sie warmherzig. Die kranke Frau sah sie mit tief liegenden Augen an. „Heute geht es mir gut", sagte sie mit rauer Stimme. „Dann hoffen wir mal, dass es ihnen morgen genauso geht", sagte Lily mit falscher Fröhlichkeit. Mrs Potter schüttelte den Kopf. „Morgen geht es mir nicht gut", widersprach sie, aber diesmal war ihre Stimme nur ein Flüstern. Sie drückte Lilys Hand. „Ich möchte, dass du meinen Mann und James rufst, Lily. Ich möchte mich von ihnen verabschieden." Lily wurde blass. „Mrs Potter... das- das- ich meine, wie kommen sie darauf, dass-" „Lily", unterbrach sie Mrs Potter. „Ich hatte in Wahrsagen immer die besten Noten. Und selbst wenn ich sie nicht hätte, wüsste, ich was kommt. Tu mir den Gefallen und hole sie. Und- kümmere dich um meinen Jungen, ja?"Sie ließ ihre Hand los. Lily schluckte und stand auf. „O-okay, Mrs Potter", stammelte sie. Dann verließ sie das kleine Zimmer. Sally Potter sah ihr einen Augenblick nach, offensichtlich in Gedanken verloren. Als Lilys Schritte verklungen waren, öffnete sie die Schublade ihres Nachtschrankes und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor. Ein leichter Schwung genügte, dann hielt sie Pergament und Feder in der Hand. Während ihr Geist die letzten Wochen über oft verwirrt und abwesend gewesen war, erreichte sie heute wieder ihre alten Maßstäbe. Ihr Verstand war glasklar, und mit schneller, ordentlicher Schrift begann sie das Pergament zu füllen. Dann rollte sie es zusammen und versiegelte es, bevor sie es zusammen mit ihrem Zauberstab im Nachtschränkchen verstaute und Die Feder verschwinden ließ. Als sie die Schritte ihres Mannes erkannte, dicht gefolgt von denen von Lily und James, ließ sie sich in die Kissen zurück sinken. Die Erschöpfung fuhr ihr zurück in die Glieder, und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Körper wäre bleischwer. Die Tür öffnete sich, und Lily ließ James und seinen Vater ein, bevor sie sich still und mit einem schmerzlichen Lächeln zurückzog. Es war Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen. 


	8. Lamia Herbae

Der Tod von Mrs Potter veränderte James Leben im Grahlhof drastisch. Die Friedliche Atmosphäre schien mit seiner Mutter gegangen zu sein. Sein Vater zog sich vollständig zurück und kam nur zum Essen aus seinem Zimmer. Er erschien kränklich und gebeugt und sprach kaum noch ein Wort.

Da er immer noch keinen Beruf gewählt hatte, verbrachte James die meiste Zeit wohl oder übel für sich in dem großen Stillen Haus, in dem er auch hätte allein sein können, denn der Hauself und sein Vater ließen sich nicht blicken.

Sirius hatte inzwischen eine lose Anstellung gefunden, bei der er gerade genug verdienen konnte, und so hatte er wenig Zeit für seinen besten Freund. Lily arbeitete härter denn je und vergrub sich in die Welt der magischen Heilmittel. Wenn sie sich sahen, dann schien sie ihm oft müde und erschöpft, und obwohl er sich nach ihr sehnte, wollte er sie nicht mit seinen Sorgen belasten. Allein Remus war noch da, und die beiden begannen, sich die Zeit damit zu vertreiben in den sich herbstlichen Wäldern herumzuwandern und sich eine bessere Zukunft auszumalen.

Während jede Jahreszeit sich anscheinend zu übertreffen versuchte und mit bunten Farben und würzigen Gerüchen lockte, versank die Zauberergemeinschaft in immer tieferem Dunkel. Solange James nicht draußen war, auf seinem Besen durch die Luft sauste oder sich anderweitig ablenkte, versank er in düsterer Stimmung und wurde immer deprimierter. Zuhause hielt er es nicht aus. Bei den wenigen Malen, wenn er mit seinem Vater zusammentraf, gerieten sie aneinander und stritten sich heftig.

Natürlich trauerte auch er um seine Mutter. Natürlich vermisste er sie. Aber trotzdem war er der Meinung, weiter leben zu müssen. Er hatte das Gefühl, auszutrocknen, wenn er zuhause war. Als würde ihm seine Lebenskraft entzogen werden. Er nahm Aushilfejobs an, Tätigkeiten, die eigentlich weit unter seinem Niveau waren. Er wusste, er hätte ins Zauberministerium gehen können, denn er war nicht dumm, aber dort wäre er nicht weit gekommen. Voldemorts Leute hätten dafür gesorgt, dass er in so einem winzigen Schreibtischbüro vergammeln würde, so wie Peter.

Alleine die Ordenstreffen waren irgendwie ein Lichtblick. Wenn sie alle beisammen waren, Pläne schmiedeten, ab und zu auch miteinander lachten und scherzten. Aber Voldemort Schatten war lang genug, um James Leben immer weiter zu verdunkeln.

Sirius lief unruhig in seiner Wohnung hin und her. Es kotzte ihn alles an. Sein billiger kleiner Job, der ihn gerade ausreichend ernährte. Die Anschläge. Die Ungewissheit, was morgen passieren würde. Das Unglück, dass sich in Großbritannien ausgebreitet hatte. Das niemand etwas dagegen tun wollte, und niemand sich traute, sich zu wehren.

Dazu kam, dass er in letzter Zeit öfter an December denken musste. Ihnen beiden war letztes Jahr klar gewesen, dass sie nur eine begrenzte Zeit gehabt hatten. Sie hatte schließlich nach Amerika gewollt, und er hatte gewusst, dass er sie nicht davon abhalten konnte. Er hatte es auch gar nicht gewollt. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, dann hatte er sie noch nicht mal geliebt. Sie waren Freunde gewesen, gute Freunde, die ab und zu miteinander schliefen.

Er schätzte ihre Meinung sehr, liebte ihr trockenes Wesen und teilte ihre Begeisterung für seltsame Sachen. Aber geliebt? Nein, sicher nicht. nut gemocht. In letzter Zeit wanderten seine Gedanken aber oft zu ihr. Sie hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet, was er als Zeichen nahm, dass es ihr gut ging. Vermutlich war sie da drüben hoch beschäftigt. Da, wo es keinen Voldemort und keine Todesser gab.

Ob sie immer noch _ Lamia Herbae_, das Vampirkraut, nahm? Als sie sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten, war sie auf jeden Fall noch nicht davon losgekommen. Ja, dieses Kraut... Sirius starrte aus dem Fenster. Es konnte einen ablenken und zeitweilig vergessen lassen, was um einen herum passierte, oder man nahm alles klarer wahr. Verführerisch und gefährlich, aber wenn man damit umgehen konnte...

Sirius eilte zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Von einer plötzlichen Eile gepackt wühlte er einen weiten, schwarzen Umhang heraus und zog ihn an. Seinen Zauberstab steckte er ein, ebenso wie einige andere Dinge, die er aus seinem Elternhaus mitgenommen hatte. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass im Treppenhaus reine Luft herrschte, trat er hinaus auf den Flur und apparierte.

Sirius zog sich die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. Es regnete und war kalt, aber das ließ sich nicht ändern. Ungeniert schritt er die Stufen hinab zu der schmalen Straße, die von der Winkelgasse abzweigte. Selbst wenn ihn jemand sah, es würde ihn keiner erkennen. Er erinnerte sich an das, was ihm seine Eltern immer eingeschärft hatten und verlangsamte seine Schritte etwas. Nicht umgucken, nicht unsicher wirken.

Irgendwo in den Schatten hinter ihm und zu seinen Seiten lungerten dunkle Gestalten herum. Sirius kümmerte sich nicht um sie, denn sie würden ihm kaum gefährlich werden. Solange er die Kapuze tief genug herunter gezogen hatte...

Das nasse Pflaster der Nocturngasse war glitschig unter seinen Füßen. Er dachte lieber nicht daran, was hier schon alles vergossen worden war. Er schlang seinen Umhang enger um sich und ging mit langen Schritten weiter. Bald darauf hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Das schmutzige und unleserliche Schild über der Tür deutete daraufhin, dass es sich um ein Wirtshaus handelte.

Ohne seine Kapuze abzunehmen, ging Sirius zur Bar. Der Wirt, ein hagerer Mann mit stechenden Augen, wandte sich ihm mit finsterem Gesicht zu. „Was willste?"

„Feuerwhiskey. Und _Cupido_", antwortete Sirius und schnaufte sich die Regentropfen von der Nase. Der Wirt nickte und verschwand. Sirius fuhr sich übers Gesicht und sah sich dann unauffällig um. Mehrere Tische waren besetzt, obwohl es noch nicht einmal dämmerte. Die meisten Gestalten sahen nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend aus und waren in mehr oder weniger düstere Gespräche vertieft. Niemand kümmerte sich um ihn. Sirius wandte sich wieder um. Kurz darauf kam der Wirt aus dem Hinterzimmer wieder. Ihm folgte ein junger Mann, schmuddelig gekleidet und pockennarbig. Er grinste Sirius an und beugte sich über den Tresen, während der Wirt den Whiskey besorgte. Als er das Glas vor ihm hinstellte, zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wie steht's mit einem Gläschen für deinen guten alten Cousin Charley?"

Sirius zog ebenfalls die Augenbrauen hoch und orderte einen weiteren Whiskey. Charles Cupido war zwar nur weit, weit entfernt mit ihm verwand, aber es reichte, um ihn zur Familie zählen zu können. Kaum hatte sein Cousin sein Glas erhalten, zeigte er sich gesprächiger. „Was willste?"fragte er, in genau dem Ton wie es der Wirt getan hatte. Sirius senkte leicht die Stimme. „_Lamia Herbae_. Aber nur das Beste, was du hast."

Cupido grinste amüsiert. „Kannste es denn auch bezahlen?"Sirius griff in die Tasche und ließ ein paar Goldmünzen aufblitzen. Sein Gegenüber nickte befriedigt. „Lässt sich einrichten. Erst das Geld, dann die Ware."Das ging Sirius zwar gegen den Strich, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Er schob ihm das Geld zu. „Alles, was ich dafür kriege."Cupido prüfte es auf Echtheit und warf ihm dann mehrere sauber abgepackte Päckchen hin. „Ist erstklassiges Zeug", teilte er ihm mit. „Gerade aus Rumänien gekommen. Das Zeug, was ich sonst so verkauf, ist nichts dagegen. Guck dir das an."Er zog feixend ein weiteres Päckchen heraus. Es war schmuddeliger als die, die Sirius gerade eingesteckt hatte, und ein unangenehmer Geruch ging davon aus. Obwohl es ihn irgendwie anekelte, grinste Sirius. „Wenn davon jemand drauf kommt, dann muss der ja schon ziemlich durch sein", bemerkte er locker. Cupido lachte auf. „Ganz genau! Das kaufen nur die, deren Hirne so verdreckt sind dass sie von dem guten Zeug einen Herzschlag bekommen würden."Er gluckste vor sich hin und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase. „Weißte, ich hab auch noch mehr. Ich hab..."Jetzt senkte er die Stimme merklich. „Ich hab auch so ein Muggelzeug. Wesentlich sanfter als die netten Blätter, die du da gerade eingesteckt hast, aber ganz lustig mal zur Abwechslung. Weißte, normalerweise geh ich damit nich' so hausieren, is' schließlich von Muggeln, aber _dir _kann ich das ja sagen, du hängst ja mit solchen rum..."Sirius Gesicht versteinerte sich, und überrascht stellte er fest, dass Cupido ihn erschrocken ansah. Er spürte ein merkwürdiges prickeln im Nacken und wollte sich umdrehen, doch es war zu spät. Noch bevor er die Hand im Nacken spürte, wusste er, dass er nicht ihn angesehen hatte, sondern auf das, was hinter ihm war.

„Black? Was tust denn du hier?"schnarrte eine Stimme. Sirius schluckte und drehte sich zu Lucius Malfoy um, der ihn selbstgefällig anlächelte. Cupido verdrückte sich eiligst und ließ sein halb leeres Glas auf der Theke stehen. „Malfoy? Wusste gar nicht dass du dich in so einen Ort hineintraust. Ist das nicht unter deinem Niveau?"antwortete er gelassen. Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich. „Du solltest lieber mal überlegen, was unter deinem Niveau ist", zischte er. Sirius holte tief Luft. „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, Malfoy. Ich kann das gut genug selber einschätzen." Er griff nach seinem Glas und trank es aus, während er seinen Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen ließ. Der Whiskey brannte in seiner Kehle, aber das ignorierte er. Die beiden stämmigen Männer neben Malfoy sahen ihn teilnahmslos an. „Weißt du Black", bemerkte Malfoy mit glatter Stimme, „Man hört so einiges über deine Familie. Und dadurch machen sich die Blacks nicht gerade beliebter in so gewissen Kreisen. Sie sollten lieber besser acht geben."Obwohl Sirius am liebsten seinen Zauberstab gekrallt und Malfoy zum Teufel gejagt hätte, wusste er, dass das äußerst dumm wäre. Niemand wusste, wo er war, außerdem befand er sich hier auf feindlichem Terrain. Keiner würde ihm zur Hilfe kommen. Und auch wenn er sich durchaus seiner Zauberkünste bewusst war und sich einiges zutraute, alleine gegen die Nocturngasse kam er nicht an. Das glaubte noch nicht einmal er selbst.

„Du kannst dir sicher sein, Malfoy", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, „dass meine Familie auf der richtigen Seite steht."Der Magen drehte sich ihm um, als er das sagte, und seine Augen wanderten zu Malfoys Arm. Der Blonde bemerkte den Blick und lächelte kalt. Mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung schob er, wie aus versehen, seinen Umhang nach oben, sodass Sirius das dunkle Mal erkennen konnte.

„Das ist auch gut so Black", sagte er. „Denn wir behalten euch im Auge." Zu Sirius Überraschung machte er eine rasche Kopfbewegung und verließ dann grußlos die Bar. Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit über hier sein müssen, und Sirius ärgerte sich maßlos, dass er ihn nicht bemerkt hatte. Erst, als Malfoy verschwunden war, bemerkte er, wie angespannt er war. Er wollte hier keine Zeit mehr verschwenden. Er hinterließ ein paar Sickel für den Whiskey auf dem Tresen, etwas mehr, als nötig gewesen wäre, und ging.

Zuhause schälte er sich aus seinem dunklen Umhang. Am liebsten würde er ihn in Flammen aufgehen lassen, denn er hatte das Gefühl, Schmutz klebte daran. Er hatte die dunkle Seite die richtige Seite genannt! Wenn das herauskam! Er hatte nur sich selbst schützen wollen, aber wenn so etwas auch anderen zu Ohren kam... zum Beispiel jemandem aus dem Orden... Sirius schluckte. Seine Vertrauenswürdigkeit wäre dahin.

Erschöpft und wütend auf sich selbst begab er sich in sein Badezimmer, die glitzernde Grotte. Er spielte einen Augenblick lang mit dem Päckchen in seiner Hand herum, dann öffnete er es. Der bekannte Geruch strömte ihm entgegen. Er überlegte kurz, dann machte er sich an die Arbeit. Anstatt die Kräuter als Tee aufzukochen, rollte er sie mit einem dünnen Blatt Papier auf und zündete sie an. Während er es sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden gemütlich machte, betrachtete er durch das Fenster den Sonnenuntergang und machte mit jedem Zug, den er inhalierte, einen weiteren Schritt in seine ganz Private Dunkelheit.

James fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. Lily, die ihm gegenüber saß, sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie, aber abgesehen davon, dass ihre Finger sich ganz leicht um seine schlossen, reagierte sie nicht.

„Wir haben in letzter Zeit wenig Zeit füreinander gehabt", bemerkte er. Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen. „James, ich musste arbeiten. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht für dich da sein kann, aber du hast keine Ahnung, was im Krankenhaus los ist. Wenn du nur einmal dorthin kämst, dann würdest du mich verstehen."„Lily, ich weiß ja, dass dir das wohl der ganzen Menschen am Herzen liegt", verteidigte er sich, „aber- aber ich denke einfach, du arbeitest zu viel."Seine Stimme stockte leicht. Er hatte sich lange überlegt, ob er ihr das sagen sollte.

„Und ich denke, du arbeitest vielleicht zu wenig", erwiderte sie kühl. „Denn wenn du es tun würdest, dann würdest du merken, dass das nicht mehr so wie in der Schule ist, wo man halt die Hausaufgaben mal sein lässt und sich stattdessen ein lustiges Leben macht."

„Lily, darum geht es mir ja gar nicht", erwiderte er aufgebracht. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht arbeiten will, es ist nur so, dass ich nichts finde! Glaub mir, ich würde alles tun, um nicht zuhause sein zu müssen. Es ist grässlich dort! Mein Vater verfällt immer mehr zum Zombie, und ich kann gar nichts dagegen Tod, seid Mums Tod ist alles anders geworden! Es ist..."„Tut mir leid, James", unterbrach ihn Lily und wischte sich müde eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, während sie ihm ihre andere Hand entzog. „Aber ich glaube, du solltest mal daran denken wie schlecht es anderen geht. Natürlich ist schlimm was mit deiner Mutter passiert ist, und es tut mir genauso Leid wie dir. Da hast du mein vollstes Mitgefühl! Aber denk daran, wie gut es dir ansonsten geht! Du musst nicht um dein Leben fürchten, du kommst aus einer reinblütigen Familie. Du hast genug zu Essen, du hast genug Geld, du hast ein Zuhause. Sei mal nachsichtig. Es gibt viele Leute, denen es viel schlimmer geht!"„Lily, du verstehst mich nicht-" „James! Ich sehe jeden Tag Opfer der dunklen Seite, Menschen, deren Leben zerstört wurde. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen mehr Tod gesehen, als ich es ertragen kann, und ich arbeite Tag und Nacht, um ihnen das, was ihnen geblieben ist, erträglicher zu machen. Ich sorge dafür, dass es ihnen wieder gut geht, und das macht mich müde und fertig, und deshalb _kann _ich mir jetzt deine Sorgen nicht anhören!"„Du willst es ja auch gar nicht", sagte er leise und verbittert. „Du hörst mir überhaupt nicht richtig zu."

„Wenn du jetzt beleidigt sein willst, bitte. Tut mir leid, aber ich bin echt todmüde, und geschafft. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, warum ich überhaupt noch hergekommen bin, ich muss morgen schließlich früh raus! Du kannst jetzt machen was du willst, aber ich gehe jetzt nach Hause!"Sie stand auf. „Wir sehen uns frühestens am Wochenende, vorher habe ich keine Zeit."Kochend vor Wut sah James ihr nach, als sie ging.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus zuhause. Seit gut drei Monaten verfiel seinVater immer mehr. Und in ihm kochte die Wut auf Lily, und dass sie sich so verhielt. So hatte er sich sein Leben nach der Schule wirklich nicht vorgestellt! Energisch machte er die Tür zur Küche auf und stürmte hinein. Fast erschrocken blieb er stehen, als er seinen Vater entdeckte, der sich nach Tagen mal wieder aus seinem Zimmer getraut hatte.

Er sah schlimmer aus als je zuvor.

James fasste sich ein Herz. Lily wollte ihn nicht anhören und ihm Ratschlag gegen, und Sirius war auch nicht zu erreichen. So musste er also selbst endlich etwas tun, so wie Remus es ihm schon vor Wochen geraten hatte.

„Dad." Er trat einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zu und berührte ihn am Arm. Das war ihre erste Berührung, seit sie sich am frischen Grab seiner Mutter umarmt hatten. Sein Vater wandte sich langsam zu ihm um.

„Was gibt es?"fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme. James sah einen Augenblick lang nieder, um sich auf seine Worte zu besinnen, dann setzte er zum sprechen an. „Dad- das kann so nicht weiter gehen mit dir", sagte er sanft. Sein Vater sah ihn aus tief liegenden Augen schweigend und traurig an. Er räusperte sich.

„Du- ich weiß, wie hart Mums Tod dich getroffen hat. Ich meine, ich vermisse sie auch. Wahnsinnig. Aber deshalb kannst du jetzt nicht einfach aufhören. Du machst nichts mehr- du sprichst nicht mehr, du lebst ja kaum noch!"

„Wofür soll ich denn noch leben?"fragte sein Vater verbittert. James presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Für dich! Mum hätte nicht gewollt, dass du- dass du so zusammenklappst. Sie hätte-"

„Du weißt nicht, was sie gewollt hätte!"erwiderte sein Vater ungewohnt heftig. „Und jetzt kann sie gar nichts mehr wollen! Dafür ist es zu spät! Sie ist gegangen und hat nichts mehr hier gelassen, für dass es sich zu bleiben lohnt!"

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?"fragte James, und seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Dich in deinem Zimmer verkriechen bis du vor Trauer stirbst? Oder eher vor Hunger? Du isst ja nichts, du trinkst nichts! Du wartest einfach nur ab und verwest bei lebendigem Leibe! Du-"

„Sprich nicht so mit mir!"bellte sein Vater. „Ich kann tun was ich will! Und du kannst überhaupt nichts daran ändern! Für mich gibt es nichts mehr, und damit musst du dich abfinden!"

James starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang schweigend an. „Schön!" fauchte er dann. „Ich werde mich damit abfinden. Und ich werde nicht länger hier bleiben und dir dabei zusehen, wie du langsam stirbst. Meine Hilfe brauchst du dazu nicht! Das kannst du ja auch alleine!"Er stürmte aus der Küche. Er erwartete, ja, wünschte sich fast, dass sein Vater ihm etwas hinterher rief. Ihn aufforderte, zurück zu kommen. Oder schimpfte.

Aber es blieb still.

In seinem Zimmer angelangt suchte er die wichtigsten Dinge zusammen, stopfte sie alle in seine Tasche und sah sich noch einmal um. Sein Zimmer, das sein Leben lang sein Zuhause gewesen war. Er atmete tief durch, und dann apparierte er zu Sirius Wohnung.

Als sein Freund ihm die Tür öffnete, fiel er ihm erschöpft und erleichtert zugleich entgegen.

Lily strich sich ihr Kleid noch einmal glatt, bevor sie bei James klingelte. Sie wollte sich für ihr Verhalten von vor zwei Tagen entschuldigen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich hässlich benommen hatte, und jetzt tat es ihr Leid. Je mehr sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, umso stärker sehnte sie sich nach James und danach, sich in seine Arme zu kuscheln.

Sie klingelte. Eine ganze Weile lang passierte nichts, und als sie schon dachte, es wäre niemand zuhause, vernahm sie ein leises rascheln, bevor die Tür sich öffnete.

Fast wäre sie erschrocken zurück gesprungen, als sie Mr Potter erblickte. Sie hatte ihn lange nicht gesehen, und seine drastische Wandlung erschreckte sie zutiefst. „Ha-hallo Mr Potter", sagte sie mit unsicherer Stimme. Sie wagte nicht, danach zu fragen wie es ihm ging. Das war nur zu offensichtlich.

„Ist- ist James da?"Mr Potter gab ein heiseres Geräusch von sich, und seine geröteten Augen sahen sie dumpf an. „James ist nicht mehr hier", sagte er mit rasselnder Stimme. Sie blinzelte verwirrt. „Wie, er ist nicht mehr hier?"fragte sie erstaunt. Mr Potter seufzte, und erhörte sich tief unglücklich an. „Er ist gegangen. Wir- wir hatten eine Streit."Das Sprechen schien ihm schwer zu fallen, und die ganze Gelegenheit regte ihn auf. „Er ist furchtbar wütend geworden, und dann- und dann- er ist gegangen und-"Er hielt inne und hustete, während er sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen festhielt. Lilys Hände schossen vor und hielten ihn, als er taumelte. „Mr Potter? Mr Potter!"Sie schob einen Arm um seine Schultern und fühlte entsetzt seine schmalen, zusammengefallenen Schultern. James hatte nicht übertrieben, als er ihr von zuhause erzählt hatte. Und sie hatte nicht zuhören wollen!

Mr Potter atmete heftig, und seine Augen begannen unkontrolliert hin- und herzurollen, bevor er einen Hustenanfall bekam. Er krümmte und schüttelte sich, während Lily nach ihrem Zauberstab tastete. Och plötzlich ergriff er ihre Hand. „Lily, Mädchen!", sagte er heiser, und es schien ihn große Kraft zu kosten. Sie drückte seine Hand und sah ihn schmerzvoll an. Er keuchte. „Sag- sag James, dass es mir Leid tut. Aber ich kann nicht mehr."Lily machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, aber der in den letzten Wochen so stark gealterte Mann hörte sie nicht mehr. Er hatte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Frau begeben.

James starrte mit versteinertem Gesicht auf den Sarg, der in die Grube hinunter zur letzten Ruhestätte seiner Mutter gelassen wurde. Innerhalb eines halben Jahres hatte er beide Elternteile beerdigen müssen.

Hinter ihm standen seine Freunde, die Marauder, und Lily. Frank und Alice waren auch gekommen, und irgendwo im Hintergrund hielten sich auch noch weitere Mitglieder des Ordens auf. Viele Menschen waren zu David Potters Beerdigung gekommen, noch mehr als zu der seiner Frau. Er war ein beliebter Ministeriumsmitarbeiter gewesen, bevor er in den Ruhestand ging, und er hatte viele Freunde gehabt.

James weinte nicht. Seine Trauer war wie ein schwerer Felsbrocken in ihm drin, massiv und steinhart. Er spürte, wie sich ein paar zarte Finger in seine Hand schoben. Lily trat neben ihn und sah ihn an. „Es tut mir leid, James", sagte sie leise und senkte den Kopf. Sie hatten schon vorher lange miteinander geredet, und ihr vorhergegangenes Verhalten war vergessen. Die sanften Worte waren auf ihren Vater bezogen. Er schluckte und nickte, im Moment nicht zu Worten fähig. Dann schlang er die Arme um sie und hielt sie fest, hielt sie für die Ewigkeit und suchte in seiner Trauer bei ihr nach Trost. Er spürte die Hände seiner Freunde auf seinem rücken, ihre leisen, guten Worte, Lilys Wärme, Lily.

„Was tust du jetzt, James?"fragte Lily, als sie hinterher im kalten Wind vor dem Grab von James Eltern standen. „Ziehst du zurück in den Grahlhof?"Er nickte schwer. „Ich muss jetzt den ganzen Nachlas regeln. Das Haus gehört schließlich jetzt mir", sagte er dumpf. Sirius, Peter und Remus hielten sich ebenso wie die anderen im Hintergrund. Lily hob die Hand und strich ihm über die Wange. „Würde es dir helfen, wenn ich dann bei dir bin?" fragte sie leise. „Du kannst nicht alleine in diesem großen Haus wohnen."James sah sie stumm an, und er spürte, wie sich seine Kehle voll Schmerz und Dankbarkeit zusammenzog. Wortlos zog er sie an sich und atmete ihren Duft ein. „Danke", flüstere er. Zur Antwort küsste sie ihn zärtlich auf den Mund.

Kurz darauf wurden sie gestört. Es war Emmeline Vance, die ebenfalls bei der Beerdigung anwesend gewesen war. „James, Lily", sagte sie leise. Die anderen Ordensmitglieder horchten ebenfalls auf. Sie zeigte ihnen eine goldene Phönixfeder. „Caradoc Dearborn ist verschwunden, und in seinem Geschäft ist alles voll Blut."Sie starrten die schöne, goldene Feder an. „Nicht schon wieder", sagte Remus leise. Entschlossen griff James Lilys Hand. „Das wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen", sagte er fest. Sie sahen seinen Gesichtsausdruck, und für den Moment glaubten sie ihm.


	9. It's raining books

Remus und Sirius saßen vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer in Sirius Wohnzimmer und starrten auf die Flammen. Auf dem Tisch standen mehrere leere Butterbierflaschen und überall langen die Verpackungen von Schokofröschen. Sirius wandte den Kopf zu seinem Freund und betrachtete ihn eingehend.

„Du siehst müde aus", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Ziemlich geschafft, wenn ich das sagen darf. Dabei ist Vollmond doch erst in zwei Tagen."

Remus antwortete vorerst nicht und starrte ins Feuer. Dann fuhr er sich seufzend durch die hellbraunen Haare und drehte den Kopf zu Sirius. Die tiefen Ringe unter seinen Augen waren deutlich sichtbar.

„Ich schlaf in letzter Zeit schlecht", brummte er mit rauer Stimme. Sirius runzelte die Stirn und wartete auf mehr. Remus wandte sich wieder dem Kamin zu. „Ich habe Alpträume", sagte er leise.

Sirius zog die Knie an und legte das Kinn darauf, während er ihn weiter ansah.

„Ich ... träume. Von mir. Als Werwolf. Es ist widerlich."Remus erschauderte plötzlich und dann kamen die Worte weniger stockend. „Ich träume, dass ich Menschen angreife; Freunde. Oder auch Tiere. Dass ich mit blutverschmierter Schnauze durch die Straßen jage und mich jaulend mit Straßenkötern prügle. Und dabei ist immer diese helle, leuchtende Scheibe. Ich kann seinem Licht nicht entkommen. Der Mond ist immer da, egal was ich mache, egal wohin ich mich verkrieche. Gestern Nacht war es am schlimmsten."

Er schwieg kurz, und sein Blick fuhr hinüber zu Sirius. Er erwartete halb, dass sein Freund wieder irgendeinen Witz reißen würde, aber er hörte ihm aufmerksam und mit ernstem Gesicht zu und bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken fort zufahren.

Er holte tief Luft.

„Ich – ich bin dann wieder der Wolf. Es ist Nacht, und der Himmel ist Sternenklar.

Der Mond steht über allem. Ich bin in Hogwarts, in der Nähe vom See im Verbotenen Wald.

Ich wittere jemanden, und ich sehe eine Gestalt vor mir weglaufen.

Ich spüre diesen Blutdurst, dieses Bedürfnis zu beißen, so intensiv als wäre es wahr.

Ich jage der Person nach.

Sie ist schnell und schafft es immer wieder, mir zu entkommen.

Es ist ein ewiges Spiel, wie wir zwischen den Bäumen hin durchrennen, durch Licht und Schatten, und einander nicht näher kommen.

Ich laufe dieser Person hinter her, so schnell ich kann.

Aber ich hole sie einfach nicht ein.

Irgendwann, wenn ich total erschöpft bin, erreichen wir den Waldrand am See.

Die Person stolpert über eine Baumwurzel und fällt hin.

Ich brauche meine letzten Kraftreserven auf und springe sie an.

Im Mondlicht kann ich dann das Gesicht erkennen- _ich bin es selber_."

Remus schluckte und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich will nicht gegen das Monster in mir verlieren", flüsterte er heiser.

Sirius rang um Worte. Ihm fiel nichts ein was er sagen konnte, und so streckte er die Hand aus und legte sie Remus auf die Schulter. Er spürte, wie sein Freund bebte.

„Ich habe Angst davor, Schlafen zu gehen", murmelte Remus. „Ich habe Angst davor, mir selber zu begegnen. Ich habe die letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen, und in der davor nur kurz. Aber der Traum kommt sofort."

Sirius verzog den Mund. Das Licht der Kerzen spiegelte sich in den leeren Flaschen. „Willst du heute Nacht hier schlafen?"fragte er. „Vielleicht hilft es, wenn du nicht alleine bist."

Remus sah ihn im halbdunkeln an und nickte langsam.

Kurz darauf lag der braunhaarige Junge ausgestreckt auf Sirius Bett und schlief. Seine tiefen, ruhigen Atemzüge waren gleichmäßig und entspannt. Seine linke Hand war ausgestreckt und ruhte auf dem Rücken des großen schwarzen Hundes, der neben ihm lag. Seine Finger fuhren ab und zu durch das Fell, und wenn sein Atem schneller ging und er sich anspannte, krallte er sich darin fest. Der Hund beobachtete ihn mit dunklen Augen und wachte über seinen Schlaf.

Der Traum kam wieder, aber diesmal war er anders. Als der Remus im Traum hinfiel, und der Werwolf ihn ansprang, kam aus dem Schatten ein großer, schwarzer Hund gesprungen und zerrte ihn von dem Menschen weg. Schließlich musste der Werwolf aufgeben und zog sich zurück, und Remus, der Mensch, konnte aufstehen.

James wachte vom Geräusch eines Weckers aus. Er blinzelte, doch warme Lippen drückten sich auf seine Wange und flüsterten „Schhh, schlaf ruhig weiter. Ich muss nur los."

Er lächelte und schlug die Augen auf. „Nein, ich stehe mit dir auf."

„Ach was! Du musst doch nicht zur Arbeit!"

„Aber ich will dir nicht das Gefühl geben, die einzige zu sein, die hier was tut."Er griff nach seiner Brille, die auf dem Nachtisch lag, und konnte Lily endlich erkennen. Sie saß mit zerzausten Haaren aufrecht im Bett und lächelte ihn an. Er schwang sich, wenn auch schweren Herzens, aus dem Bett. „Ich mach dir einen Kaffee!"

Sie stand ebenfalls auf, aber anstatt ins Bad zu gehen zog sie ihn an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss. Er schlang sie Arme und sie und genoss die Bettwärme, die sie ausstrahlte.

„Du bist ein Schatz", Lily sah ihn mit leicht verschlafenen grünen Augen an. „Aber ich bin nicht die einzige, die was tut. Du hast auch genug um die Ohren."

Dann löste sie sich von ihm und lief mit nackten Füßen ins Badezimmer. James sah ihr nach, während er sich durch die zerzausten schwarzen Haare fuhr, und ging dann die Treppe hinunter in die Küche.

Lily wohnte jetzt schon seit mehr als einem halben Jahr bei ihm im Grahlhof, und er konnte sich ein Leben hier ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters, (über den er immer noch verbittert war), war sie zu ihm gezogen, und obwohl sie genauso viel Zeit im St. Mungo's verbrachte wie zuvor, hatte sich ihre Beziehung deutlich gefestigt. Während sie arbeitete, war James damit beschäftigt gewesen, mit Hilfe des Hauselfen die Sachen seiner Eltern durchzugehen, zu entscheiden was er davon brauchte und was nicht, und die unbenötigten Sachen loszuwerden. Er war immer noch nicht fertig damit, obwohl sich das Haus deutlich verändert hatte. Was auch an Lily liegen konnte.

Sie schliefen in James Zimmer, welches er bei der Gelegenheit gleich mit ausgemistet hatte. Seine Schulsachen und alles, was er zu seiner Kindheit zählte, verstaute er in einem Raum im Keller. Lily brachte eigene Dinge mit, und zusammen hatten sie ihren ganz eigenen kleinen Haushalt.

James hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, viele Muggeldinge zu benutzen und das Haus nicht typisch „Zauberermäßig" einzurichten, das hieß, keine dunklen schweren Möbel mehr und keine Gußeisernen Waschbecken.

Er setzte ihr einen Kaffee auf und warf einen Blick durch die Jalousien hinaus. Es hatte geschneit, obwohl sie schon Mitte Februar hatten. Er überlegte kurz, dann öffnete er die Tür, die von der Küche hinaus in den Garten führte und trat nach draußen. Seine nackten Füße sanken in der dünnen Schneeschicht ein, und einkalter Wind umstrich seine nackten Arme und Beine. Er schloss die Augen und sog die kühle Winterluft ein, während er auf die gedämpften Geräusche der winterlichen Natur lauschte.

„James, Schatz, was tust du da?!?"

Er grinste, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. „Ich genieße den Morgen."

„Du wirst dich erkälten! Du bist ja verrückt, so raus zu gehen! Komm wieder rein!"

Er schlug die Augen auf und wandte sich zu Lily um, die an den Eingang zur Küche gelehnt stand. Sie trug die hellgrüne Tracht der Medimagier von St. Mungo, und die dicken roten Haare fielen ihr zu einer Seite über die Schulter. In einer Hand hielt sie einen dampfenden Becher, und ihre Augen funkelten belustigt. „Los, komm sofort herein, du Spinner", forderte sie.

James ging zu ihr gab ihr einen Kuss, während er hinter ihnen die Tür schloss.

„Du hast ja schon eine Gänsehaut!", sagte Lily vorwurfsvoll. „Und wenn ich heute Abend nach Hause komme, dann liegst du wahrscheinlich schon krank im Bett! Komm, trink einen Kaffee."„Bestimmt nicht. Du weißt, dass ich den nicht mag. Ich mach mir lieber einen Tee."

Er ging an ihr vorbei und begann, in einem Schrank nach Teebeuteln zu wühlen.

Sie beobachtete ihn dabei. „Außerdem musst du heute Abend fit sein."

Sein Kopf drehte sich zu ihr um, und er lächelte etwas bedrückt.

Das hätte sie jetzt nicht sagen sollen, wo es doch gerade so schön und friedlich gewesen war.

Sie mussten heute Abend etwas für den Orden unternehmen. In Nordirland gab es eine gewaltige Bibliothek magischen Ursprungs, die dennoch auch etliche Schriften der Muggel enthielt. Das dort gesammelte Wissen war von unschätzbarem Wert und gut bewacht - und laut Dumbledores Spionen war Voldemort sehr daran interessiert, einige dutzend Bänden aus der Hochsicherungsabteilung in seine Hände zu bekommen.

Die Verantwortlichen der Bibliothek weigerten sich, die entsprechenden Bücher an Dumbledore oder das Ministerium auszuhändigen, damit sie in Sicherheit gebracht werden konnten - sie begründeten es damit, dass die Bücher in der Bibliothek vollkommen geschützt wären.

Dumbledore wusste, das Voldemort die Bibliothek demnächst stürmen würde. Er wusste, dass die Bücher dort nicht sicher waren. Und er wusste, dass es fast unmöglich werden würde, den Dunklen Lord besiegen zu können wenn die Bücher in seinen Besitzt geraten würden.

Auch wenn es eigentlich gegen seine Moral sprach, hatte er deshalb die Ordensmitglieder dazu aufgefordert, die Bücher in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Und so hatten sich die Marauder und Lily neben einigen Anderen freiwillig gemeldet, an diesem Abend in die Bibliothek einzubrechen.

James hängte den Teebeutel in eine Kanne mit heißem Wasser und setzte sich zu Lily an den Tisch. „Das wird riskant heute Abend", murmelte er. Sie streckte die Hand aus und strich ihm über die Wange. „Du müsstest es doch gewöhnt sein, verbotenerweise irgendwo einzusteigen", sagte sie spöttisch. Er grinste und fing ihre Hand ein. „Da hast du ja Recht mein Schatz, aber diesmal steht leider mehr auf dem Spiel als nur der Verlust einiger Hauspunkte."Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Finger und sah dann auf die Uhr. „Du musst bald los."

Sie seufzte und stand auf. „Ich komm nach der Arbeit direkt zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt, okay? Wir sehen uns dann. Und denk daran, mir einen schwarzen Umhang mitzubringen."„Mach ich, mach ich", er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als sie hinter ihn trat und ihn auf den Mund küsste. Dann war sie verschwunden.

Ein kalter Wind fuhr durch die hohe Hecke, die das Bibliotheksgebäude umgab. James zog fröstelnd seinen Umhang um sich und sah sich nach den anderen um. Sirius und Frank folgten ihm auf den Fuß, dahinter Alice, Lily und Peter und zuletzt Benji Fenwick, Remus und Emmeline Vance. Sie alle hatten sich so gründlich mit Tarnzaubern eingedeckt, dass er seine Gefährten kaum erkennen konnte, obwohl sie dicht hinter ihm waren.

James verzog grimmig den Mund. Wenn er sie schon nicht sah, dann würden andere weit größere Schwierigkeiten haben, sie zu entdecken.

Aber er rechnete nicht damit, dass sie überhaupt in die Gefahr kamen, gesehen zu werden. Der Bibliothekseingang wurde von zwei Zauberern bewacht, die leicht zu überwältigen waren, und innen bestand die „Sicherheit"der Bücher nur aus magischen Zaubersprüchen und Bannen, die sie zu umgehen wussten, wenn sie sich nicht allzu dumm anstellten.

Es würde schnell gehen- jeder hatte eine Liste der Bücher dabei, die sie entwenden sollten, ebenso wie eine magisch verzauberte Tasche, in der sie ihre wertvolle „Beute"verstauen konnten. Drinnen würden sie sich dann in zwei Gruppen aufteilen und die Bücher gewissermaßen einsammeln, dann würden sie das Gebäude wieder verlassen, und damit war die Arbeit getan.

Die beiden Wachmänner am Eingang der Bibliothek schienen nichts zu befürchten. Sie unterhielten sich miteinander und schenkten ihrer Umgebung kaum Beachtung. James Vermutung bestätigte sich- sie waren leicht zu überwältigen, und schon Sekunden später lagen die zwei im Tiefschlaf auf den Treppenstufen, ohne ihre Angreifer gesehen zu haben.

Die Ordensmitglieder traten durch die gewaltige Tür ins Innere der Bibliothek. Sie standen in einer niedrigen „Empfangshalle"mit Kuppeldach. Ein langer Schreibtisch vor einer Schubladenkartei, die eine ganze Wand einnahm, lag still und verlassen da. Auf einer Seite hing ein Übersichtsplan der Bibliothek.

„Hier, die Bibliothek teilt sich schon hier in zwei Gebäude auf: den Ost- und den Westflügel. Seht ihr?"Benji leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Karte. „Sirius, Frank, Alice, Peter und Emmeline, ihr geht nach Westen, und James, Lily, Remus und ich nach Osten, okay?"Wir treffen uns in... na, anderthalb Stunden wieder hier. Länger hält der Betäubungszauber für unsere zwei Freunde da draußen nicht."Sie nickten. Lily sah in der trüben Dunkelheit ihre blassen Gesichter, die sich noch einmal kurz ansahen, bevor Sirius Gruppe durch die eine Tür verschwand, und Lily der ihrigen durch die andere folgte.

Sirius schnappte nach Luft. Er hatte die Bibliothek in Hogwarts als groß empfunden- aber das hier überstieg alles, was er je gesehen hatte. Die Bücherregale erstreckten bis ins nächste Stockwerk, und die langen Reihen, die sich in den Raum hinein schoben, ergaben ein dunkles Labyrinth. Hier und da lehnten Leitern an den Regalen, um weiter oben anzukommen, und insgesamt mussten sich hier mehrere tausend Bücher befinden. Als er daran dachte, dass es auch noch einen Ostflügel gab, musste er schlucken. Auf ihrer Liste befanden sich insgesamt zwölf Bücher- wie sollten sie die innerhalb von anderthalb Stunden finden? Zwischen all den anderen Büchern?

Sie konnten nicht den Accio-Zauberspruch verwenden, denn das hätte einen Alarm ausgelöst. Das bedeutete, sie würden die Leitern benutzen müssen...

Sirius begann zu beten, dass die Bücher wenigstens Alphabetisch geordnet waren, während er den anderen in die Dunkelheit folgte.

Lily balancierte auf der obersten Leitersprosse und bemühte sich, nicht nach unten zu sehen. Das Buch, was sie benötigte, befand sich in der obersten Reihe, und so sehr sie sich auch reckte und streckte, sie kam nicht an. Wütend biss sie sich auf die Lippen und überlegte, was sie tun sollte. Sie hatten schon vier Bücher eingesammelt, und dies hier war das letzte, aber sie kam einfach nicht an, und langsam wurde die Zeit knapp. Ihren Zauberstab konnte sie nicht zur Hilfe nehmen- das hätte einen Alarm ausgelöst.

Sie wandte vorsichtig den Kopf und spähte in die Dunkelheit. Nur Remus wartete am Fuß der Leiter, Benji und James befanden sich noch irgendwo in dem gewaltigen Bücherlabyrinth. Die Regale verschluckten ihre Stimmen und auch das Licht ihrer Laternen, und die einzige Möglichkeit, sie zu entdecken, wäre wenn sie einen Funkenstrom hoch in die Luft senden würden.

Lilys Blick richtete sich wieder nach oben und starrte auf das verhasste Buch. _Theorie des Unmöglichen hieß es_, und der speckige Buchrücken glänzte im Licht ihrer Laterne und schien sie zu verhöhnen. „Verdammtes Ding", murmelte sie. Dann fasste sie einen Entschluss. Behutsam griff sie mit einer Hand nach einem Regalbrett, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte. Dann stellte sie einen Fuß auf ein weiteres Regalbrett, welches ein Stück höher als die Leiter war. Sie holte den zweiten Fuß nach und zog sich hoch, bis ihre bebenden Finger das gefährliche Buch berührten. Während sie von unten Geräusche hörte, löste sie die Kette, mit der das Werk ans Regal gebunden war. Sie zog das Buch heraus, und noch während sie sich mit einer Hand am Regal festhielt, stopfte sie es mit der anderen Hand in den Beutel an ihrer Seite. Mit klopfendem Herzen tastete sie mit ihrem rechten Fuß nach der Leiter. Als sie sie fand, stieß sie einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und sah hinab, im gleichen Augenblick, als Remus Stimme erklang.

„LILY! Komm runter! Komm schnell-"Etwas krachte unter ihr. Erschrocken sah sie hinab, und ihr Herz setzte für einen Augenblick aus. Mehrere maskierte Gestalten hatten sich aus dem Schatten der Regale gelöst und brachten Remus zu Fall. Weiter hinten im Raum hörte sie einen Schrei und Licht blitzte auf- James und Benji waren ebenfalls angegriffen worden. Schnelle Schritte waren zu hören, von noch mehr Todessern, die jetzt auftauchten.

Ohne Nachzudenken, und während sie die Leiter hinabkletterte, zog Lily ihren Zauberstab und zielte auf einen Todesser, der über Remus stand und den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Ihr Fluch traf ihn mit einer unglaublichen Wucht, und er prallte gegen ein Regal, dass leicht anfing zu schwanken.

Was sie nicht bedacht hatte, war dass sie so auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte, und ein Schwenk des Zauberstabs eines weiteren Todessers genügte, um die Leiter in Brand zu setzten.

Hastig kletterte sie so weit hinunter wie möglich, während sie weitere Flüche verschoss. Sie traf zwei Todesser, dann brach die Leiter.

Sie traf schmerzhaft auf dem Boden auf, und ihr Arm brach. Sie schrie, zog sich aber hoch und sah sich nach Remus um. Er hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt und duellierte sich mit einem Todesser.

Zwei andere näherten sich ihr mit gezogenen Zauberstäben. „Steck dein Streichholz weg, Schlammblut, es wird dir nichts nützen", schnarrte eine Stimme, die Lily schaudernd erkannte- Lucius Malfoy. Er war in Hogwarts ein paar Klassen über ihr, aber sie war schon damals Opfer seiner Schikanen gewesen.

Wut kochte in ihr hoch, und gleichzeitig machte sich ein eisiges Gefühl der Angst um James in ihr breit. Ein einziges kurzes Wort genügte, und Malfoys Umhang stand in Flammen. Der andere Todesser nutzte den Augenblick, und sein Fluch traf Lily wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Sie würgte und krümmte sich, als Remus den Todesser schockte.

Er half ihr hoch, und sie jagte Malfoy, der sich von dem magischen Feuer befreit hatte, eine Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals.

Remus und sie liefen auf den nächsten Quergang. „JAMES", brüllte Lily. „JAMES!"Aus einem nicht weit entfernten Gang schoss ein Blitz, und sie eilten dorthin. Lilys Herz blieb fast stehen.

James und Benji standen Rücken an Rücken, um sie herum ein Ring von Todessern. Durch Lilys Ruf waren sie gewarnt, und somit fehlte ihnen der Überraschungseffekt, aber dennoch gelang es Remus, zwei Todesser auszuschalten.

Sofort griffen auch Benji und James wieder an, und ein erbitterter Kampf entflammte. Ein Fluch traf James ins Gesicht, und eine Brandblase bildete sich. Er stieß dem Todesser seinen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht und tastete nach seiner Büchertasche, indem sich zwei der Werke befanden.

„Gebt uns die Bücher", bellte einer der Todesser. Benji lachte verächtlich, während er einen weiteren Todesser gegen eine Regalwand schleuderte. „Wieso sollten wir das tun?"fragte er.

„Weil das Schlammblut sonst stirbt", knirschte der Todesser. Erst jetzt sahen sie, dass er Lily an sich gepresst hielt- und gegen ihren Hals drückte er ein scharfes Messer. „Gib uns die Bücher" forderte er erneut. Lily hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und rührte sich nicht, nur ihre Brust hob und senkte sich stoßweise. James starrte den Todesser und Lily wie in Trance und, während seine Hand nach der Büchertasche griff. Remus' Gedanken rasten; Sie durften die Bücher nicht aushändigen! Sein Blick flog zu dem nahen Fenster und dem fast vollen Mond, der hinein schien.

Er spürte seine Werwolfkraft, so wie er sie oft schon kurz vor dem Tag der Verwandlung spürte, und plötzlich schoss er vorwärts. Sein Arm schnellte mit unmenschlicher Kraft vor und traf auf den Kopf des Todessers, der das Messer hielt. Mit einem widerlichen Knacken gab der Kopf nach, und der Mann fiel zu Boden. Remus starrte entsetzt auf seine Hände, während Benji blitzschnell die anderen zwei Todesser, die noch standen, schockte.

James riss Lily an sich und schlang wortlos die Arme um sie; er war nicht imstande zu sprechen. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, während Schmerz aus ihrem gebrochenen Arm pulsierte, und sie die verbrannte Haut in James Gesicht roch.

Sie hörten Schritte; Malfoy und die anderen Todesser mussten sich wieder regeneriert haben. „Wir müssen hier weg", stieß Lily hervor. „Wir müssen zu den anderen!"James nickte und löste sich von ihr. Dann hielt er sie noch einmal fest. „Lily..." Sein Blick flog zu dem offenen Gang, von dem die Schritte erklangen, und seine andere Hand packte seinen Zauberstab, „Wenn wir hier lebend herauskommen, heiratest du mich dann?"

Sie starrte ihn für einen Augenblick an, und ihr Blick blieb an seinen braunen Augen hängen, die sie besorgt und angstvoll ansahen, während er auf die Schritte und ihre Antwort lauschte.

„Natürlich, James", hörte sie sich sagen, und ihre Stimme klang zittrig. „Natürlich. Ja."Sie griff ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab und brachte ein Lächeln zustande. „Aber erst einmal müssen wir das hier überleben."

„Jetzt", bellte Benji plötzlich, und sie rannten los. Malfoy und die Todesser, die ihnen entgegen kamen, führen erschrocken zusammen, denn dies hatten sie nicht erwartet. Aber sie fingen sich schnell und stürzten sich in den Kampf.

Remus warf sich mit gezogenem Zauberstab an James vorbei auf einen Todesser. „Einen schlechteren Zeitpunkt hättest du dafür nicht wählen können", keuchte er. „Du bist so was von unromantisch!"James lachte, während er einen Todesser niederstreckte. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"ächzte er, als sein Arm von einem Fluch gegen ein Regal geschleudert wurde und es knackte. Lily schoss einen Fluch auf den letzten Todesser. Er verfehlte ihn und traf stattdessen ein Regal, und zu ihrem entsetzten schwankte es und kippte dann schließlich gegen das nächste. Bücher regneten herab, während ein Regal nach dem anderen wie Dominosteine umkippte. Benji schockte den verbliebenen Todesser mit _Stupor_, und der Weg war frei. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie du darauf kommst", spottete sie, während die vier durch die herabfallenden Bücher in Richtung Ausgang spurteten. „Ich finde das absolut romantisch, mich während eines Todesserangriffes in einer halbzerstörten Bibliothek zu verloben!"

James grinste verschämt. „Tut mir leid, Lily", japste er, „Ich wette, das hast du dir anders vorgestellt. Du bekommst auch nachträglich Rosen, ja? Und- ich werd mir was ausdenken! Aber das kam gerade in dem Moment", er warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu, und trotz der Schmerzen lachte sie, während Remus und Benji nur die Köpfe schüttelten. „Ist schon okay, Jamesie", antwortete Lily. „Eigentlich hatte ich nichts anderes von dir erwartet!"Sie brachen in fast schon hysterisches Gelächter aus, um ihre Furcht zu bekämpfen- sie wussten schließlich noch nicht, was mit Sirius und den anderen Passiert war.

Aber im gleichen Augenblick flog die Tür auf, die in den Vorraum mit dem Schreibtisch führte, und Frank und Alice erschienen mit gezückten Zauberstäben darin, die anderen dicht hinter sich. Verwundert starrten sie auf ihre vier Gefährten, die, sich schüttelnd vor lachen, ihren Weg durch die stürzenden Bücher bahnten und an ihnen vorbei in den Vorraum taumelten.

„Was haben sie mit euch gemacht?"fragte Sirius besorgt. Er sah zerschlagen aus, seine Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt und sein Umhang blutverschmiert, und auch die anderen wirkten erschöpft. „Die Todesser haben gar nichts gemacht", schnaubte Benji. „Das war James."

Remus lachte keuchend auf und warf einen Blick zurück in den Ostflügel, der völlig verwüstet war. „Er und Lily haben sich gerade verlobt", erklärte er. Sirius sah ungläubig von seinem besten Freund zu Lily. „Ihr-"begann er, aber Alice unterbrach ihn. „Lasst uns erst einmal hier raus, ja?"fragte sie. „Habt ihr alle Bücher? Das ist erstmal das wichtigste, da wir alle noch Leben, und wir sollten uns schnellstens aus dem Staub machen und sie ins Hauptquartier bringen. Und da können wir dann auch gleich noch die Frage klären, wer uns verraten hat."

Die anderen starrten sie an. „Verraten?"wiederholte Emmelince, während sie sich eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Alice zuckte grimmig mit den Schultern. „Verraten", bestätigte sie. „Nur jemand aus dem Orden konnte wissen, dass wir hier sind, und muss es den Todessern gesagt haben, sonst wären sie ja nicht aufgetaucht. Wir haben einen Spion unter uns."

So, ich hoffe, das entschädigt etwas die lange Wartezeit, ja? hoff

Wenn nicht, dürft ihr mir Hass-mails schreiben lol


	10. Verliebt, Verlobt

Sirius apparierte in das Treppenhaus vor seiner Wohnung. Er war nur kurz im Hauptquartier geblieben, sie hatten ausgemacht sich so bald wie möglich zusammen mit Dumbledore zu treffen und den Vorfall zu besprechen, denn er wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Seine aufgeplatzte Lippe blutete immer noch leicht, seine Schulter schmerzte so sehr, dass er befürchtete, sie wäre gebrochen, und etliche Fluche die ihn getroffen hatten verursachten einen wahren Aufruhr in seinem Körper.

Taumelnd hielt er sich am Türrahmen fest und lehnte einen Augenblick den Kopf an die Wand; ihm war schwindelig. Als er hörte, wie die Tür unten zum Treppenhaus aufging, suchte er hastig nach seinem Zauberstab- so wollte er nicht gesehen werden. Er fummelte in seinem kaputten Umhang herum, aber seine Finger stießen zuerst auf den Schlüssel, und so öffnete er die Tür auf Muggelart. Doch er war nicht schnell genug, und bevor er in seine Wohnung verschwinden konnte wurde er angesprochen.

„Sirius? Ich hatte vorhin bei dir geklingelt, um- ...Sirius? Alles okay?"

Claire sprang die letzten Stufen eilig hoch und berührte ihn an der Schulter. Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich reflexartig zu ihr um, obwohl er genau das hatte vermeiden wollen. Als sie sein Gesicht sah, schnappte sie nach Luft und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „_Sirius_! Oh mein Gott, du siehst ja furchtbar aus! Hast du dich geprügelt? Was- was ist den passiert? Soll ich einen Arzt holen?"

Er schüttelte hastig den Kopf, was er besser gelassen hätte, denn abgesehen davon dass sich jetzt dort ein pochender Schmerz breit machte, wankte er und lehnte sich verkrampft gegen die offene Tür. Claire sah ihn für eine Sekunde an, dann warf sie ihre Tasche in seinen Flur und legte einen Arm um ihn, um ihn zu stützen.

„Ich bringe dich jetzt erst einmal herein", sagte sie energisch und bugsierte ihn hinein. Sirius Protest äußerte sich in einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen, dann gab er auf. Der Kopf schwirrte ihm noch von dem Kampf in der Bibliothek, der Frage nach dem Verräter, und irgendein Fluch hatte etwas in ihm so durcheinander gebracht, dass ihm dauernd irgendwelche unsinnigen Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit einfielen. Er fühlte sich absolut nicht in der Lage, sich jetzt auch noch gegen seine fürsorgliche Nachbarin zu stellen. So fand er sich kurz darauf auf seinem Bett sitzend wieder, Claire vor sich kniend, seine Hände fest in den ihren. „Sirius, hörst du mich?"fragte sie eindringlich und besorgt. Er nickte deutete mit einem Krächzen auf seinen Nachttischschrank. Verwundert öffnete Claire ihn, und er beugte sich vor und zog eine Glasphiole hervor. Sie enthielt ein Mittel, dass er normalerweise gegen seinen Kater am frühen Morgen verwendete, aber das Zeug würde ihn auch jetzt hoffentlich etwas aufklaren. Stirnrunzelnd sah Claire zu, wie er den Trank mit einem Zug austrank und dann erleichtert seufzte. Sie nahm ihm das Fläschchen aus der Hand, betrachtete es argwöhnisch und roch daran. „Sirius, was ist das? Doch nicht etwa Alkohol, oder? Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

Er schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Ist schon okay, Claire. Danke für die Hilfe. Ich kann jetzt wirklich-"

„Du kannst mir jetzt wirklich erklären, was du gemacht hast! Weißt du überhaupt, wie du aussiehst?"

Er nickte langsam, während sich alles langsam um ihn drehte und Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Sie sah es anscheinend schon kommen und hechtete zu dem Papierkorb. Gerade rechtzeitig hielt sie ihn ihm vors Gesicht und begann wieder auf ihn einzureden, während er seinen Magen hingebungsvoll entleerte. „Sirius, du siehst wirklich schrecklich aus; du bist voller Blut und Schmutz und riechst angekokelt und-" Sie hielt ihn an der Schulter fest um ihn zu stützen, und er schrie gequält auf und riss sich von ihr los. Sie stand auf und sah ihn ernst an. „Okay, ich rufe jetzt besser einen Arzt. Wo ist dein Telefon?"

Sirius Kopf schnellte hoch. „Keinen Arzt!"rief er schon fast panisch. „Es geht so, wirklich, danke, ich meine bitte- ich... Claire keinen Arzt..."Verärgert und verwirrt stellte er fest, dass der Trank und auch einige der langsamer wirkenden Flüche ihn benebelten, sodass es immer schwieriger wurde, seine Gedanken zu fassen zu bekommen und sie auch auszusprechen. Bei Claire kam nur noch ein undeutliches Gebrabbel an. „Nicht Arzt... murmel ... sonst Aufmerksamkeit... Ministerium und... murmel gefährlich für Orden und..."

Mit ernsthaft besorgtem Gesicht kniete sie sich wieder vor ihn hin, während er sie mit leicht getrübten Augen ansah. „Sirius- was hat denn das Ministerium damit zu tun? Und von was für einem Orden sprichst du? Und wieso bist du überhaupt so seltsam gekleidet?"

Er schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, dann griff er noch einmal in seinen Nachtschrank und holte ein zweites Fläschchen heraus. Er schütte den Inhalt genauso schnell wie bei der Flasche davor; diesmal war es ein mächtigerer Zaubertrank, der den anderen Trank und auch die verwirrenden Fluche wieder unschädlich machten, ihn aber dazu zwangen die Schmerzen bei vollem Bewusstsein zu erleben. Endlich klärte sich sein Blick, und ihm war klar, dass er Claire eine Antwort geben musste, sie sie befriedigte. Seine Gedanken rasten, und er legte sich rücklings auf sein Bett, weil er sich dort stabiler vorkam. „Warte kurz"murmelte er mit rauer Stimme, während er die Augen geschlossen hielt. „Ich kann es dir erklären."Er spürte sie dicht neben seinem Bett, und so schlug er die Augen auf und sah sie fest an, während er ihre Hand ergriff. „Hör mir zu", sagte er eindringlich, „Was ich dir jetzt sage ist absolut wichtig und vertraulich, okay?"Er ließ sie nichts erwidern sondern sprach gleich weiter. „Du kannst jetzt keinen Arzt holen. Es darf keiner wissen, dass ich in einen Kampf verwickelt war. Es ist so-"er hustete, während er schließlich den rettenden Gedanken fand, „es ist so, ich- ich arbeite für das Ministerium. Undercover, verstehst du? So eine Art- Spezialeinheit, könnte man sagen."Er lächelte ihr matt und aufmunternd zu, während seine Idee ihn immer mehr begeisterte. „Wir sind hinter einer Art Organisation her, einem Orden. Heute haben wir uns dort eingeschlichen, deswegen diese schwarze Kutte- sie sind fanatisch, weißt du? Und wenn jetzt ein Arzt kommt..."Er hustete wieder. „Das bringt zuviel Aufmerksamkeit. Das darf keiner erfahren, und ich könnte in riesige Schwierigkeiten gelangen. Glaub mir, was ich eben getrunken habe war ein wirksames Schmerzmittel- was ich sage ist wahr, du musst mir glauben! Du darfst keinen Arzt holen!"Er sah ihr an, dass sie nicht völlig überzeugt war, und so entschloss er sich zu einer anderen Methode. Ein tiefer, hilfesuchender Blick aus seinen Augen, ein vertrauensvolles Händedrücken, näher an sie heranrücken. „Bitte... Claire."Er sprach ihren Namen sanft aus, leicht flehendlich und dennoch überzeugend. Ihr Gesicht wurde weich, und er schenkte ihr ein mattes, aber dennoch warmes Lächeln. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber sie legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich habe verstanden. Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir aufgehoben. Dann lass mich wenigstens das Gröbste beheben."Er war zu erschöpft, um noch großen Widerstand zu leisten, und so ließ er es zu, dass sie ihm das Blut abwischte, die Schnittwunden verband und ohne zu fragen eine lindernde Salbe auf die Verbrennungen strich. Erst als sie fertig war und sich über ihn beugte, schlug er wieder die Augen auf.

„Ich lasse dich jetzt alleine, aber ich werde ein Auge darauf haben, das alles gut verheilt, ja? Glaub ja nicht, dass du so einfach davon kommst."Sie sah ihn mit einem leicht müden Lächeln an. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick- dann beugte sie sich hinunter und berührte mit ihren Lippen kurz die seinen. Als seine Hand hochschnellte, ihren Kopf wieder hinunterzog und er den Kuss erwiderte versteifte sie sich kurz, dann entspannte sie sich und ließ sich ebenfalls darauf ein. Erst Augenblicke später löste sie sich von ihm. „Schlaf jetzt", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich sehe morgen wieder nach dir."

Sirius sah ihr mit einem leisen Lächeln nach, als sie den Raum verließ. Dann schlief er auch schon ein.

Sirius wachte mit schmerzenden Knochen auf. Seine Verbrennungen dagegen taten ihm erstaunlicher Weise kaum noch weh, und er musste sich eingestehen, dass Claires einfache Muggelmethoden vielleicht gar nicht mal so schlecht waren. Aber sie wollte heute wieder nach ihm sehen... und einige der Fluchwirkungen wären arg schwer zu erklären.

Sirius rappelte sich auf und sprang nach einer Katzenwäsche in seine Kleidung. Emsig suchte er nach einem Rest Flohpulver, womit er Lily kontaktieren konnte. Sie konnte doch bestimmt ein wenig nachhelfen, ohne dass Claire es bemerkte... dann ginge es ihm gut und sie würde sich trotzdem um ihn kümmern.

Mit einem Lächeln auf Lippen warf er das Pulver ins Feuer, während er daran dachte, welche Vorteile Claires Fürsorge mit sich brachten.

James war einen Blick durch die verregnete Fensterscheibe hinaus. „Wenn meine Ohren sich nicht irren, ist Sirius gerade im Anflug", bemerkte er.

Lily spitzte die Ohren. Tatsächlich, durch das Prasseln des Regens hindurch war das einprägende Donnern von Sirius Motorrad zu hören. Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich glaube, du hättest ihm das Ding besser nicht schenken sollen. Er wird damit irgendwann einmal einen fürchterlichen Unfall bauen."

„Einen kleinen Unfall hatte er schon", bemerkte Remus, der sich auf dem Sofa lümmelte.

Alice, die ihm gegenüber in einem knuddeligen Sessel saß, zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das hat er gar nicht erwähnt."Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er befand es nicht für soo wichtig, da dem Motorrad ja nichts passiert ist..."

„Und was war mit ihm? hat er sich dabei verletzt?"fragte Fabian Prewett.

„Er hat sich das ganze Bein aufgerissen und geblutet wie ein Hund, aber weil er sich nicht getraut hat, damit zu Lily zu gehen, hat er sich in St Mungos Ambulanz geschlichen, als er wusste dass sie grad keine Schicht hatte."

Sie lachten. „Komm, gehen wir öffnen", sagte James und stand auf.

Zusammen schlenderten er und Lily zur Tür und die Tür, während die anderen im Wohnzimmer warteten.

Das protestierende Heulen eines Motors ließ sie herumfahren. Fast senkrecht schoss ein Motorrad aus dem Himmel und landete quietschend in der Einfahrt. Sirius sprang fröhlich hinab und schüttelte die Regennassen schwarzen Haare, während hinter ihm ein bebendes Nervenbündel hinunter in eine Pfütze rutschte. Sirius winkte ihnen fröhlich zu, während er sein Motorrad abstellte. Peter erklomm tropfend die Stufen hoch zur Haustür. „Ich fahre nie wieder mit diesem Wahnsinnigen", murmelte er, während ihm das Wasser über die Stirn lief. „Da trau ich mich dich lieber zu apparieren."„Selber Schuld."Sirius war ihm gefolgt und feixte jetzt angesichts seines zitternden Freundes. Peter streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und begrüßte dann seine Freunde. Sirius schüttelte sich noch einmal hundeähnlich und trat dann hinter den anderen ins Haus.

Im Wohnzimmer trafen sie dann auf sämtliche Mitglieder des Phönixordens, und es gab ein großes Begrüßungshallo. Dann forderte Lily ihre Gäste auf, ihr zu folgen.

„Dann bin ich mal gespannt, warum sie uns eingeladen haben, James", bemerkte Professor McGonagall lächelnd, als sie neben ihm in das Esszimmer ging. James schenkte ihr ein breites Grinsen. „Das werden sie schon sehen... Es freut uns aber überhaupt das sie kommen konnten- wir hatten befürchtet, sie müssten unterrichten oder Aufsicht führen."

Professor McGonagall schnaubte belustigt. „Auf wen soll ich denn noch aufpassen? Sie und Sirius haben die Schule schließlich verlassen!"

James lachte und geleitete sie zu ihrem Platz an der mit Essen beladenen Tafel. Er und Lily nahmen am einen Kopfende des gewaltigen Tisches platz, Hagrid am anderen Ende- so hatte er genug Freiraum, sich zu bewegen. Die restlichen Gäste verteilten sich.

„Dieser Tisch ist erstaunlich", bemerkte Edgar Bones, der seine Frau mitgebracht hatte. „Er muss ja ungeheure Ausmaße haben- soviel Platz brauchen doch wohl zwei Personen nicht?"

Bevor James oder Lily antworten konnten, kam ihnen Emmeline Vance zuvor. „Wer weiß wie lange sie noch zu Zweit sind?"fragte sie belustigt. „Wir arbeiten dran", versprach Lily grinsend, und James warf ihr einen fast schon besorgten Blick zu- sie wollten zwar heiraten, aber schon Kinder...?

„Guck nicht so ängstlich, James- oder war dir nicht klar, auf was du dich da mit Lily eingelassen hast?"rief Gideon Prewett belustigt. James machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und lachte. „Wir wollen dich nur warnen, James", bemerkte Fabian mit funkelnden Augen. „Unsere Schwester Molly hat sich auch ganz unbedarft mit Arthur Weasley angefreundet, und vor zwei Jahr hat sie Zwillinge bekommen. Beides Jungen, genauso wie die drei älteren Kinder. Und es ist noch kein Ende in Sicht..."

Sie brachen wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus. Lily beugte sich zu James herüber. „Sag's doch jetzt, das passt doch gerade" wisperte sie ihm verschmitzt zu. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warum, willst du mich jetzt auch mit Zwillingen beglücken?"Sie lachte leise. „Das nicht, zumindest jetzt nicht- aber du kannst ihnen ja verkünden, das wir schon den ersten Schritt in die Richtung machen."Er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich denke, wir müssen uns in einer stille Stunde noch mal _ernsthaft_ unterhalten!"

Dann erhob er sich und räusperte sich, und die Gespräche um ihn herum verstummten. Mit funkelnden Augen sah er sich um und setzte dann zum Sprechen an.

„Als erstes einmal möchten Lily und ich euch danken, dass ihr alle kommen konntet- das macht die ganze Angelegenheit viel schöner.

Wir haben euch eingeladen, einmal um einfach mal zusammen mit Freunden zu sein, und zweitens, um euch etwas mitzuteilen- an einigen erheiterten Gesichtern hier sehe ich, das einige schon wissen, worum es geht- und das möchte ich jetzt tun. **Sirius, hör auf damit!!!**

Wir haben uns zusammengefunden und kennen gelernt durch die äußerst bedauerliche Bedrohung des dunklen Lords, und umso mehr freut es mich deshalb, das wir uns heute aus einem weitaus erfreulicheren Grund wieder sehen- denn Lily und ich – Professor McGonagall, könnten sie Sirius mal das Maul stopfen?"

„Mit Freuden, James, mit Freuden", antwortete seine Ex-Lehrerin mit funkelnden Augen und zog den Zauberstab. Sirius riss die Augen auf und schaute sie dann mit einem Hundeblick an. „Das würden sie doch nicht tun, oder- sie würden doch nicht- sie können doch nicht - _mmmpffmmmmhhhmmf_..."

„Danke, Professor. Was ich sagen wollte, war eigentlich- im Himmelswillen, Sirius, willst du rausgehen?"

„Jamesie, du kommst nicht auf den Punkt."Lily erhob sich und nahm seine Hand während er mit den Augen rollte und seinem besten Freund, der jetzt von seiner Ex-Lehrerin unter die Fittiche genommen wurde, einen bösen Blick zu warf.

„Was James gerade mühsam versucht, euch mitzuteilen, ist", Lily grinste in die Runde, „dass wir uns verlobt haben und im Frühling heiraten wollen!"

Eine Sekunde lang war alles ruhig, dann begannen ihre Freunde zu applaudieren und sie beglückwünschten, während über dem Tisch ein Rotgoldenes Feuerwerk losbrach. Die, die bei dem Heiratsantrag dabei gewesen waren, grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen, als die anderen begannen, Fragen zu stellen.

„Ihr hättet dabei sein sollen, als James sie gefragt hat!"lachte Benji. „Wie, ihr wart dabei?"mischte sich Dorcas fragend ein. Professor McGonagall verzog leicht den Mund und sah James tadelnd an, der die Schultern hochzog und entschuldigend grinste. „Nicht nur wir waren dabei, sondern auch noch ein paar Todesser, die uns gerade umbringen wollten", knurrte Remus und zwinkerte seinen Freunden zu.

„Du hast ihr während einem Todesserangriff einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?" fragte Dumbledore mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, während er sich einen der Pfefferminzbonbons nahm, die nach traditioneller Hogwartsschen' Art aufgetischt wurden.

„Also ich fand das absolut romantisch"verteidigte Lily ihren Freund nicht ganz ernst. Alice giggelte los. „Und wie stellt ihr euch die Hochzeit vor? Du-weißt-schon-wen als Trauzeugen?"Alle brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, obwohl ihnen klar war, dass man damit eigentlich nicht spaßte. „Wir dachten eigentlich eher an Sirius..."bemerkte James zweifelnd. „Aber ich werd mir schon was einfallen lassen. Vielleicht eine Trauung auf fliegenden Teppichen?"Lily guckte entsetzt, und die anderen lachten wieder los. „Wie wäre es unter Wasser? So mit einem Luftblasenorchester und Meermenschen als Gästen?"fragte Frank unschuldig.

„Ich würde ja eher was Feuriges vorschlagen, so hölli-"

„Hört auf! Seid bloß ruhig, sonst kommt James noch auf dumme Gedanken und wir heiraten schließlich auf brennenden Besen, die als Surfbretter vor der Küste von Askaban dienen", quietschte Lily. Die anderen sahen sie für einen Augenblick an.

„Gar keine schlechte Idee", bemerkte Dorcas. „Dann können wir uns sicher sein, dass es auch nicht _zu_ emotional wird."

„Und es gäbe auch noch lauter nette Hochzeitsgäste, die vom Ufer aus zuschauen würden!"

„Und der Anblick von Lily im Brautkleid auf einem Besen wäre Gold wert!"

„Auch wenn er brennt?"

„Gerade dann!"

„Stell dir ihr Gesicht vor?!"

„Hah! Und wenn James versucht, sie zu küssen!"

„Das würde ins Wasser fallen!"

„Trotzdem eine heiße Angelegenheit!"

James und Lily sahen sich stumm an. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns mutterseelenallein auf eine einsame Insel absetzen und dort ganz in Ruhe und Frieden heiraten?"fragte James mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. „Eine äußerst ansprechende Idee", bemerkte Lily und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

James wandte sich Sirius zu, der neben ihm saß. Dieser zeigte sich äußerst gerührt davon, dass er Trauzeuge sein sollte, gab aber zu dass er damit gerechnet hatte. Alice beugte sich zu Lily hinüber. „Schon eine Idee für die Brautjungfern?"Lily lächelte ihrer Freundin zu. „Ich bin mir sicher, du würdest dich äußerst gut machen!"

Alice lachte. „Ich glaube, Frank fragt mich auch bald", gestand sie aufgeregt. „James Aktion beschäftigt ihn anscheinend ziemlich. Ich werde auf jeden Fall ja sagen."

Lily lachte erfreut und wünschte ihrer Freundin viel Glück. „Und wenn er sich zuviel Zeit lässt, dann fragst du ihn einfach", erklärte sie praktisch, und die Mädchen kicherten. „Sein Gesicht wäre herrlich. Frank, möchtest du mein Mann werden? Das wäre doch mal was! In die Richtung ist er ein bisschen altmodisch, meint, der Mann wäre dafür verantwortlich!"griente Alice. „Ist aber auch irgendwie schöner, finde ich"gab Lily zu bedenken. Alice nickte. „Dann hoff ich mal, ich muss nicht ewig warten!"

Lily sah sich um. Ihre Gäste unterhielten sich angeregt und schienen sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Zufrieden, und auch etwas erleichtert atmete sie durch und warf James einen Glücklichen Blick zu, während sich der Gedanke in ihren Kopf schlich, dass es nicht für immer so sein würde.

Sirius öffnete mit einer Hand mühsam die untere Haustür zum Treppenhaus, während er in der anderen Hand einen Einkaufsbeutel hielt. Er war in Hogsmeade gewesen, welches nach dem Todesserangriff in seinem letzten Schuljahr wiedererrichtet wurde und genauso schön aussah wie vorher. Er schüttelte sich den Schnee von den Schuhen und betrat das Haus. Auf dem Weg nach oben zu seiner Wohnung summte er vor sich hin. Er wollte sich nachher mit Claire treffen und vielleicht einen winterlichen Spaziergang machen.

Vor seiner Wohnungstür blieb e stehen und sah auf, und ihm schien das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren. Jemand hatte das Dunkle Mal auf seine Tür gebrannt.

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab betrat er die Wohnung, während seine Gedanken rasten. Ein Todesser war hier gewesen- sie mussten wissen, wo er wohnte! Mit klopfendem Herzen durchsuchte er seine Wohnung, aber es war niemand da, und anscheinend hatten die Zauberbanne an der Tür ihn vor ungebetenen Besuchern geschützt. Eilig kehrte er zur Haustür zurück und entfernte das hässliche Zeichen mit Magie.

Sie hatten nicht in seine Wohnung eindringen können, darum hatten sie das Mal als deutliche Warnung da gelassen.

Lily kam geschafft von der Arbeit im St. Mungo's zurück und ließ sich gerade in einen Sessel fallen, als James hereinkam. Er begrüßte sie mit einem sanften Kuss auf den Mund. „Na, wie war dein Tag?" fragte er. „Äußerst Stressig", seufzte sie. „Es gab oben im Norden einen neuen Todesserangriff, wir hatten vier Opfer da, um die ich mich gekümmert hatte. Die Armen waren völlig verwirrt und hilflos- dabei haben sie Glück, dass sie noch am Leben sind. Dazu kamen unglaublich viele Unfälle- ich weiß einfach nicht, was los ist heute."

„Es ist der Dreizehnte- und Freitag", erklärte James.

Lily sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du abergläubisch bist", bemerkte sie verwundert. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bin ich auch nicht. Aber die meisten Zauberer und Hexen sind es, und deshalb passiert ihnen auch etwas."

„Komische Logik. Zum Glück kommt der Tag nicht so oft vor- sogar Direktor Bode ist mit eingesprungen und hat den Papierkram liegen gelassen. Man merkt es nicht unbedingt, aber er ist ein mächtiger Zauberer, und ein großer Heiler. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie schnell er einige Leute heilen kann- es dauert nicht länger als ein Fingerschnippen."

Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in das Sofa. „Hier irgendetwas Besonderes?" James schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab dem alten Mr Pitchard beim Entgnomen seines Gartens geholfen. Ach ja, du hast Post bekommen." Er stand auf und holte einen Briefumschlag, der eindeutig in einem Muggelgeschäft gekauft worden war.

„Nanu, das ist doch Pettys Schrift"murmelte Lily verwundert.

Petty?" wiederholte James grinsend. Lily lachte. „Petunia. Ich habe eine Schwester, erinnerst du dich?"

„Oh ja", seufzte James bedeutungsvoll. Lily lächelte und öffnete neugierig den Brief. „Und, was schreibt sie?"fragte James und beugte sich neugierig vor. Erst dann bemerkte er Lilys starren Blick, als sie ungläubig den Brief ihrer Schwester betrachtete. „Lily? Alles in Ordnung? Ist etwas passiert?"Sie antwortete zuerst nicht, und begann dann stockend zu sprechen. „Meine Eltern... Mum- Mum und Dad hatten einen Autounfall... sie...James, sie-"Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. James nahm ihr den Brief aus der Hand und überflog ihn rasch. In ausdruckslosem Tonfall teilte Petunia ihrer Schwester mit, dass ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren.

Entsetzt nahm er Lily in die Arme, und sie begann in seine Schulter zu schluchzen.

Sirius zog sich in seine Wohnung zurück und überlegte, was das bedeutete. Was wollten die Todesser bei ihm? Garantiert kein Freundschaftsbesuch- also was? Wussten sie, dass er Mitglied im Orden war? Wollten sie ihn umbringen?

Er dachte an Marlene McKimmon und die kleinen Körper ihrer toten Kinder, die auf dem Fu0ßboden in ihren Zimmern lagen, zwischen verstreuten Spielsachen. Ihm wurde schlecht und er übergab sich in den Mülleimer. Er war überzeugt davon, dass sie wieder kommen würden. Was tun?

Es läutete an der Tür, und er hörte Claires Stimme, die etwas zu einem anderen Nachbarn sagte. Er stand auf um sie einzulassen, als er einen Blick aus dem Küchenfenster warf. Unten stand eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt und sah zu ihm hoch. Dann zog sich sein kleiner Bruder Regulus Black die Kapuze vom Gesicht und winkte ihm spöttisch zu, bevor er disapparierte.


	11. Planungen

Sirius vergewisserte sich, dass Regulus verschwunden war, bevor er einen Koffer hervorhexte und einen kurzen Befehl abgab, sodass er begann sich von selbst zu packen. Dann eilte er, immer noch den Zauberstab in der Hand, zur Tür und ließ Claire ein. „Hey Darling!" begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie eintrat. „Was wollen wir jetzt tun? Rausgehen? Irgendwie ist mir nicht danach…" Sie schlenderte an ihm vorbei und entdeckte den geöffneten Koffer, der auf Sirius Bett lag. Erstaunt drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Verreist du? Das hast du ja gar nicht erwäh-" „Claire." Sirius sah sie ernst an, und sie verstummte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Er holte tief Luft und hob zum sprechen an. „Claire, du … kennst meinen Beruf. Es- es ist hier für mich zu gefährlich geworden. Ich muss fort ziehen." „W-weg?" wiederholte sie erschrocken. „Aber- Sirius…" „Nein, hör mir zu." Er fasste ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. „Hör mir ganz genau zu, ja?" Sirius sah sie fest an und bannte ihren Blick, bis er sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit ganz sicher war. „Es gibt Leute, die mir böses wollen, und die werden nach mir suchen. Es kann sein, dass sie hier auftauchen. Und jetzt hör genau zu, denn das ist wichtig: Wenn du irgendwann hier im Haus, in meiner Wohnung oder hier im Ort seltsam schwarz gekleidete Personen in weiten Umhängen siehst, die vielleicht Masken tragen- dann pass auf dass sie dich nicht sehen, ja? Halte dich von ihnen fern, rufe nicht die Po- rufe keine Hilfe, mach dich nicht bemerkbar. Wenn du hörst, dass jemand in meine Wohnung einbricht, dann schließt du dich in deiner eigenen Wohnung ein und kommst erst wieder heraus, wenn du dir ganz sicher bist, dass sie wieder weg sind, ja? Hast du das verstanden? Ich will nicht, dass du in irgend einer Art gefährdet bist. Ich muss jetzt gehen."

Claire sah ihn mit großen, schockierten Augen an, dann nickte sie verängstigt. „Aber Sirius, wer sind diese Leute?" fragte sie bebend. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „es dir zu verraten würde dich noch mehr in Gefahr bringen, als du es schon bist."

Sie schluckte trocken, dann schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Er erwiderte den Kuss und drückte sie für einige Sekunden an sich, bevor sie losließ. Sanft schob er sie zur Tür. „Du musst jetzt gehen. Ich bin in weniger als einer Stunde verschwunden. Lebewohl." Sie trat hinaus auf den Flur und sah ihn flehend an, als hoffe sie er würde ihr erklären dass alles nur ein Scherz war. Sirius sah sich kurz um, ob irgendjemand in der Nähe war. „Ich habe noch eine Kleinigkeit vergessen", erklärte er ernst und hob seinen Zauberstab. Claire öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu fragen, aber er kam ihr zuvor. „_Obliviate._" Unglücklich zog Sirius die Haustür hinter sich zu, bevor Claire ihn noch einmal erblickte. Der Zauberspruch hatte ihre Erinnerungen an Sirius gelöscht- allein das Wissen, dass die Wohnung unter ihr einmal bewohnt gewesen war und dass sie sich vor schwarz gemäntelten Menschen in Acht nehmen musste, war geblieben.

Sirius lehnte sich gegen die Rückseite der Tür und lauschte auf ihre Schritte, als sie wieder nach oben ging. Es war das Beste, was er hatte tun können- trotzdem fühlte er sich elendig und schlecht.

Es war, als ob ihm jetzt erst klar geworden war, dass der Orden, der Kampf gegen die Todesser und Voldemort kein Spiel war, sondern wirklich, und dass auch sein eigenen persönliches Leben davon beeinflusst wurde.

Mit einem trockenem Gefühl im Mund kehrte er ins Schlafzimmer zurück um die wichtigsten und nötigsten Dinge einzupacken, bevor er sich von seiner einmaligen Wohnung verabschieden musste, sie mit etlichen Zaubersprüchen versiegeln würde und zu James und Lily auf den Gralhof apparierte.

„Er hat es getan!!!" kreischte Alice und fiel Lily lachend in die Arme, kaum dass sie die Haustür geöffnet hatte. Sie fing sie auf und drückte sie begeistert an sich. „Wirklich? Wann? Wo? Wie war es?" Aufgeregt zerrte sie sie auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer und drückte ihr eine Tasse Tee in die Hand, bevor sie eine Keksdose öffnete und sich in einen Sessel kuschelte. „Los! James ist bei Sirius, um ihn zu helfen sich in seinem neuen Zuhause einzurichten. Wir haben den ganzen Abend für uns- erzähl!"

Alice kicherte aufgeregt und nippte an ihrem Tee, bevor sie zufrieden begann.

„Es war gestern Abend. Wir haben schon vor Wochen ausgemacht, an dem Tag mal zusammen Essen zu gehen, so richtig schön und so, weil es mal ein freier Tag war zwischen all dem Aurorentraining und kurz vor den Endprüfungen und so… na ja, er muss das also schon länger geplant haben. Wir sind dann in ein totaaaaal schönes Muggelrestaurant gegangen- total nett eingerichtet und super leckeres Essen und so- und haben erstmal ganz viel geredet, wie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr, und es war alles einfach total schön." Sie seufzte. „Und dann hat er meine Hand genommen und mich total lieb angesehen, und dann hat er mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will…"

Lily seufzte gerührt und drückte ihre Freundin an sich. Alice strahlte reine Glückseligkeit aus und hatte schon fast etwas engelhaftes an sich. „Wie hört sich das an- Alice Longbottom?" fragte sie aufgeregt. Lily lachte. „Fantastisch, der Name ist für dich geschaffen worden", versicherte sie vergnügt. „Und, wisst ihr schon, wo und wie ihr heiraten wollt?"

Alice wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Ich bin ja zum Teil Muggelstämmig, deshalb hätte ich rein gar nichts dagegen in einer Kirche zu heiraten, aber ich denke, ich lasse Frank entscheiden- ich meine, ich bin eine Hexe, also warum nicht auch wie eine heiraten?" fragte sie vergnügt. „Wir werden auf jeden Fall im Haus von Franks Eltern feiern, dort ist genug platz für alle Gäste und so, weißt du?"

Lily nickte zustimmend. „Ich und James wollen auf jeden Fall auf Zaubererart heiraten- das heißt, einen „Bund" eingehen, weil es ja nichts mehr mit der Kirche zu tun hat. Wir haben schon angefangen eine Liste zu schreiben, wer alles eingeladen werden soll- es sind etliche! Merlin sei dank ist der Gralhof groß genug, sonst müssten wir nach Hogwarts umziehen und dort feiern!" Alice lachte. „Stell dir das mal vor, eine Hochzeit in Hogwarts! Das wäre doch total schön!"

Lily schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Eine Hochzeit in Hogwarts wäre etwas total Besonderes. Aber das müsste dann auch ein besonderes Paar sein- ich kann jetzt kein konkretes Beispiel nennen, aber jemand, der es wirklich „verdient" hat!" Alice schüttelte unbekümmert den kopf und griff nach den Kekse. „Du hast eine komische Wertvorstellung, Lily", meinte sie kichernd. „Wenn jemand mir anbieten würde, in Hogwarts zu heiraten, würde ich mir nicht erst Gedanken machen, ob ich das überhaupt verdient habe, ich würde es einfach tun und genießen!"

Lily stieß ihr den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Alice trank einen Schluck Tee und sah Lily plötzlich ernster an. „Hast du denn schon mit James darüber gesprochen, ob es eine ‚maraudertypische' Hochzeit werden soll? Oder weißt du, ob er irgendwelche Überraschungen geplant hat?"

Lily starrte in ihren Tee und seufzte. „Nein", sagte sie ruhig. „Er hat mir nichts gesagt, aber ich habe mir schon meine eigenen Gedanken dazu gemacht. Und ich fürchte, ich muss Sirius dazu zu Rate ziehen."

Sirius öffnete argwöhnisch die Tür, aber als er Lily erkannte, trat er beiseite und lächelte sie fröhlich an.

„Hey Lils! Komm rein und mach's dir bequem- ich will wissen was dir so Sorgen macht, dass James nicht erfährt dass du hier bei mir bist!" Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und kickte ihre Schuhe in eine Ecke, bevor sie ihm in den nächsten Raum folgte. „Ist ziemlich unordentlich hier", bemerkte Sirius, ohne es damit entschuldigen zu wollen. „Hab' mich noch nicht wirklich eingelebt. Ich fürchte, du musst damit leben, auf meinem Bett zu sitzen."

Lily lachte und machte es sich gemütlich. „Ich werde schon nicht dran sterben. Aber du müsstest dringend mal wieder lüften", kicherte sie. Er schnaubte empört und platzierte sich ihr gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. „Schieß los", forderte er sie auf. Lily seufzte und zog sich die Decke über die Füße, während sie die Regentropfen betrachtete, die die Fensterscheibe hinunterliefen.

„Ich habe mir Gedanken über die Hochzeit gemacht", sagte sie. „Ich meine, so wie ich James kenne, wir der irgendeine Überraschung für mich bereit halten- obwohl er total lieb und romantisch und kuschelig ist, ist er trotz allem noch ein Marauder. Und ich weiß nicht, ob mir so eine Überraschung gefallen wird." Sie seufzte und sah Sirius ernst an und bemerkte missbilligend ein belustigtes Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Ich meine damit, dass ich mich im ersten Augeblick wahrscheinlich darüber ärgern würde und auch wenn ich dann darüber lache, ein innerliches Stirnrunzeln behalten werde, und das will ich nicht. Das würde es mir persönlich wahrscheinlich ein bisschen vermiesen. Und außerdem- **_warum lachst du so_**???"

Sirius hörte eilig auf damit und grinste sie an. „Ich fand es nur komisch, weil James vor ungefähr einer Woche in der gleichen Position auf dem Bett gesessen hat und sich dieselben Gedanken gemacht hat", erklärte er. Lily zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Aber ich kann dir versichern, Schnubbelchen, dass er nichts böses geplant hat- keine explodierende Hochzeitstorte, keine Furzkissen auf den Stühlen der Gäste und auch keinen Snape als Brautjungfer."

Gegen ihren willen musste Lily lachen bei der Vorstellung, Severus Snape im luftigen Blumenkleid vor sich zu sehen. Sirius griff hinter sich. „Schoki?" fragte er und hielt ihr eine Tafel Schokolade hin. Begeistert bediente sie sich und steckte sich ein großes Stück in den Mund. „Nein, James möchte gerne, dass alles ganz romantisch wird", versicherte Sirius noch einmal. „Dasch isch gut", erklärte Lily ihm mit vollem Mund. „Dasch er nischtsch macht. Weil nämlisch wenn schon isch-" sie schluckte, „weil wenn überhaupt ich _ihn _überraschen will."

Sirius Augen begannen zu glitzern. „Wie meinst du das?" fragte er neugierig. Lily lächelte verschmitzt. „Ach, ich dachte da bloß an ein paar Marauderübliche Vorhaben…"

Sirius neigte feierlich den Kopf. „Mylady, Marauder Sirius steht zu eurer Verfügung und wird jeden eurer Wünsche befolgen…"

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Na dann ist ja gut. Weißt du, ich da dachte da so an…"

„Okay, Remus, hast du die Liste? Peter, das Geld?" Sirius sah seine Freunde an, die nickten. „Okay, dann gehen wir zuerst einmal zu _Derwisch und Banges_, dann nach Hogsmeade zu _Zonko's_…

Claire klemmte sich eine Büchertasche unter den Arm, um eine Hand frei zu haben, mit der sie die Tür öffnen konnte. Sie wollte in die Bibliothek gehen und einige historische Romane abgeben, die sie gelesen hatte.

Als sie hinaus trat, hörte sie im Treppenhaus Geräusche. Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn; bis auf ein älteres Ehepaar waren sämtliche Wohnungen im Haus leer, und Mr und Mrs Pearson waren auf dem Land bei ihren Kindern zu Besuch. Behutsam streckte Claire den Kopf vor und warf einen Blick in das Treppenhaus. Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf mehrere, schwarz gekleidete Gestalten, die vor der Wohnung unter ihr standen. Panik schoss wie Eis durch ihren Körper, und sie blieb erstarrt stehen, obwohl sie nicht wusste, warum. Die Wohnung unten stand leer; sie hatte schon leer gestanden als sie eingezogen war. Randalierer hatten hässliche Zeichen in die Haustür eingebrannt und versucht, einzubrechen; dass sah man an dem beschädigten Schloss.

Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, und sie trat zurück, wobei sie versuchte, kein Geräusch zu machen. Eine unbekannte Angst hielt sie umklammert, während sie in ihre Wohnung zurück schlich. Die Schwarzmäntel durften sie nicht sehen! Mit klopfendem Herzen schloss sie ihre Wohnungstür und betete, dass man es unten nicht hörte; aber aufgeregte Stimmen schallten von unten herauf und übertönten das Geräusch des Schlüssels im Schloss.

Erschüttert eilte Claire in ihr Schlafzimmer. Hatten die Männer sie gesehen? Wussten sie, dass sie hier war?

Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, woher die Angst vor den Menschen dort unten kam. Sie wusste, dass sie sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte… Aber sie war sich im Klaren darüber, dass ihre Entdeckung vielleicht ihren Tod bedeuten konnte.

Bebend verkroch sie sich wie ein kleines Kind unter ihrer Bettdecke, während sie auf Geräusche lauschte. Von unten waren Stimmen zu hören, Gepolter, Zischen und Krachen. Dann plötzlich ein verärgerter Schrei. Irgendetwas ging unten zu Bruch, und Claire schoss durch den Kopf, ob wohl noch Möbel in der Wohnung standen. Wer war bloß der Eigentümer gewesen, und wo war er jetzt? Was wollten diese Leute von ihm?!

Sie schluchzte leise auf, als sie Schritte im Treppenhaus hörte.

_Lass sie nicht hochkommen; bitte lass sie nicht meine Wohnung stürmen; Lass sie weggehen; ich darf nicht gefunden werden; bitte; sie müssen weggehen; ich habe nichts getan; lass sie weggehen_… 

Aber die Schritte verklangen, die Männer gingen fort. Trotzdem blieb Claire unbeweglich liegen und lauschte. Was, wenn sie draußen warteten? Oder wenn sie ihren Weggang nur vorgetäuscht hatten und jetzt vor ihrer Schlafzimmertür standen?

Claire wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gelegen hatte, aber eine Warnung in ihrem Kopf hielt sie davon ab, aufzustehen.

„…_dann schließt du dich in deiner eigenen Wohnung ein und kommst erst wieder heraus, wenn du dir ganz sicher bist, dass sie wieder weg sind, ja? Hast du das verstanden?_" wiederholte eine Männerstimme, wieder und wieder.

„…erst wenn ich sicher bin, dass sie weg sind…" flüsterte Claire leise. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Nein, sie hatte schon seit einer ganzen Weile nichts mehr gehört. Sie waren weg.

Beängstigt von dem, was sie sehen mochte, verließ sie ihre Wohnung und stieg die Treppe hinab in das Stockwerk darunter. Noch auf der untersten Stufe blieb sie stehen und öffnete dem Mund zu einem lautlosen Schrei.

Dort, wo die Haustür gewesen war, klaffte jetzt ein riesiges Loch, von einer gewaltigen Kraft in den Stein gerissen. In der Wohnung konnte sie Möbel entdecken, die aber beschädigt und angekokelt aussahen und halb von grünlichem Rauch verschluckt wurden, der auf seiner Tür hervorquoll.

Claire machte einen Schritt nach vorne, unschlüssig, was sie tun sollte, als mehrere leise „_Plopp_" erklangen. Plötzlich war sie von Menschen umgeben, die ebenfalls Umhänge trugen, allerdings nicht in schwarz, sondern in allen möglichen Farben. Etiketten waren auf Armen oder der Brust aufgenäht, auf denen Dinge wie „_Zauberministerium_", „_Muggelschutzhüter_" und „_Auror_" standen. Ein Wimmern entfuhr ihr, und sie wirbelte herum um die Treppe hinauf zu flüchten. „Petrificus totalus" bellte jemand, und entsetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Eine rundliche junge Frau mit einem freundlichen Gesicht und ein schlaksiger, rothaariger Mann hielten sie fest, damit sie nicht umfiel. Sie waren als „Aurorin" und „Muggelschutzhüter" betitelt. „Keine Sorge, meine Liebe", sagte die Frau freundlich. „Jetzt wird alles wieder gut." Sie zog einen schmalen Holzstab hervor, und Claire war für einen kurzen Augenblick verwirrt, so ein Stab kam ihr dich bekannt vor… und dann verließen sie ihre Erinnerungen.


	12. Die Hochzeit

„Bäh. Seht euch das Wetter an." Missmutig starrte James nach draußen. „Es regnet, regnet, regnet. Wahrscheinlich müssen wir morgen Unterwasser feiern."

Remus zuckte mit den schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, was du gegen Regen hast", sagte er unschuldig. „Laut unserem Wahrsageunterricht steht Regen schließlich für Fruchtbarkeit und reiche Ernte…" James schnaubte abfällig, während Remus und die anderen in sich hineinkicherten. „Außerdem scheint morgen die Sonne", erklärte Alice praktisch, während sie mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs ein Blumennetz über die Decke des Esszimmers spannte. Lily, die auf einer klapprigen Leiter stand und funkelten Lichter rund ums Fenster anbrachte, warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Woher willst du das denn wissen?" fragte sie spöttisch. Alice lächelte süß. „Ich bin eine Wetterhexe, ich hab so was im Urin."

Lily prustete los und kippte von der Leiter, wurde aber von James aufgefangen. „Huch sind wir heute aber stürmisch", spöttelte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. „Sag bloß nicht du kannst mich nicht halten", murmelte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Wie romantisch", brummelte Sirius, während er einen Kerzenständer drapierte. Augenrollend wandte sich James zu ihm um. „Es tut mir ja leid, wenn du schlechte Laune hast weil du deine Wohnung verlassen musstest, Sirius, aber lass sie bitte zumindest morgen zuhause, ja? Ich kein dein Genörgel nicht mehr hören."

„Gut gesprochen, Häuptling", murmelte Peter leise, und Alice kicherte. „Leute, hört auf, euch so einen Kopf zu machen", sagte sie. „Das wird wunderbar morgen, solange nicht ungebetene Gäste auftauchen, es wird ein wundervoller Tag, glaubt mir!"

„Wollen wir doch hoffen, dass keine ungebetenen Gäste auftauchen", murmelte James leise in sich hinein und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick aus dem Fenster. Das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte, war ein Todesserangriff auf seiner Hochzeit.

„Oh Gott Alice, mir ist schlecht", jammerte Lily, während sie vor dem Spiegel an ihren Haaren herumfummelte. „Sind alle gekommen?"

„Das ganze Haus ist zum bersten voll, meine Liebe, sie sind _alle _gekommen- bis auf Eine."

Lily verzog den Mund. „Du nimmst December das ziemlich übel, dass sie nicht kommt, nicht wahr?" fragte sie nervös. „Hilf mir mal, die Haare da hochzustecken."

Alice trat hinter ihre aufgeregte Freundin und befestigte eine dunkelrote Haarsträhne an ihrem Hinterkopf. Lily trug ein langes, elfenbeinfarbenes Kleid, dessen lange Schleppe wenige Millimeter über dem Boden schwebte. Die Ärmel fielen in einem dünnen Stoff fächerartig auseinander, ebenso wie der mit Perlen besetzte zweite Rock, der unter dem ersten zu sehen war. In ihren Haaren steckte eine einzelne, schneeweiße Lilie.

Zufrieden betrachtete Alice sie. „Ja, ich nehme es ihr sehr übel, dass sie zur Hochzeit ihrer besten Freundin nicht kommen wird", sagte sie bestimmt. „Und zu meiner hat sie vorläufig auch schon abgesagt. Was zum Himmel kann den wichtiger sein? Ja ich _weiß_, dass December gerade einen frischen Wurf von Werwölfen betreut, aber gibt es denn da, wo sie jetzt ist, keinen _Babysitter_?" „Wo ist sie denn jetzt überhaupt?" fragte Lily, hauptsächlich um sich abzulenken. Die ganze Zeit über fielen ihr neue Möglichkeiten ein, wie die Hochzeit ruiniert werden könnte- sie würde stolpern, die Ringe fehlten, die Torte würde zerlaufen, sie würde kein Wort heraus bekommen… oder noch schlimmer, in einem Anfall geistiger Umnachtung plötzlich „nein" sagen! Oder-

„...irgendwo bei Kuala Lumpur, frag mich bitte nicht, wo das liegt! Ich meine, wen interessieren den schon irgendwelche pelzigen Kreaturen mit Gendefekt, die am anderen Ende der Welt wohnen?! Okay, es sind auch Menschen, aber sie könnte doch wirklich -" „Alice!" unterbrach Lily sie. „Es reicht! Ich will keine misslaunige Brautjungfer! Es reicht schon, wenn der Trauzeuge so eine Trauermine zieht." „Der Trauzeuge zieht keine Trauermine", widersprach Alice. „Er hoppelt irgendwo in der Küche herum und ist so aufgeregt, als würde er heute selber heiraten. Glaub mir, für ihn ist das der schönste Tag seines Lebens."

„Oh- okay", sagte Lily mit leicht bebender Stimme. „Und wo ist – wo ist der Bräutigam?"

Alice warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich vermute mal, er wartet mit den anderen Gästen unten im Salon darauf, dass die Braut endlich erscheint." Lily stieß einen Schrei aus und stürzte zur Tür.

„Halt! Lily, das war ein Witz, du hast noch Zeit! Außerdem hast du deinen Strauß liegen gelassen und du bist auf Socken."

Lily blieb an der Tür stehen und sah betreten an sich herunter, bevor sie auf einen Stuhl sank. „Sag es, Alice", stöhnte sie, „ich werde es vermasseln."

„James, hör auf, so herumzuwippen." Remus sah ihn streng an. „Es reicht, wenn Sirius schon so aufgedreht ist." Er deutete auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der unruhig vor dem Spiegel herumwuselte, wenn er nicht gerade von einem Gast zum nächsten rannte. Remus warf einen blick auf die Uhr und dann zu der Wendeltreppe, die ins obere Stockwerk führte. „Es ist gleich soweit. Pete und ich gehen noch mal nen Blick auf die Torte werfen. Wir sehen uns gleich, ja?"

Er und Peter ließen James alleine zurück und verschwanden in Richtung Küche.

James trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und ließ seinen Blick über die Gäste schweifen. Immer wieder sah er zur Wendeltreppe, dann zu Edgar Bones und seiner Frau Laetizia, die die Zeremonie durchführen würden, dann wieder zur Treppe. Gleich war es soweit…

„Hey Jamesie-Pooh, du guckst wie das berühmte Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Wovor hast du solche Angst?" James wirbelte herum zu Sirius, der sich lautlos von hinten genähert hatte. „Bist du wahnsinnig dich so anzuschleichen?" presste er hervor. Sirius wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Sind wir ein bisschen nervös? Hey, ich bin schon aufgeregt genug für zwei, also hör auf, so herumzuhibbeln." James fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und sein Blick flog wieder zur Treppe und dann zur Uhr. „Ich will nur, dass es perfekt wird", seufzte er. „Ich will, dass Lily glücklich ist, aber ich fürchte mich davor, irgendetwas Falsches zu machen. Zum Glück hab ich mir den Marauderscherz aus dem Kopf geschlagen, ich glaube nicht, dass ihr so was gefallen hätte." Er warf einen Blick auf die funkelnden Rosen, die an der Decke befestigt waren. Sirius verbarg sein breites Lächeln. „Es wird perfekt werden James, bestimmt."

Plötzlich bemerkte James, dass es still geworden war, und als der erste, leise Klang der Musik ertönte, wandte er sich mit rasendem Herzen zur Treppe herum.

Erwartungsvoll wandten sich die Köpfe sämtlicher Gäste, die sich jetzt im Salon des Gralhofes versammelt hatten, um.

Geführt von Albus Dumbledore als kam Lily die Treppe herunter. Den Lilienstrauß hielt sie in einer Hand umklammert und sie ließ ihren blick über die Gäste schweifen, während sie tapfer lächelte. Sie war angespannt, aber sobald James Blick sie traf, erschien so etwas wie Erleichterung in ihren Augen. Während ihres Weges zu ihm wandte sie keine einzige Sekunde den Blick ab, und je näher sie kam, desto sicherer wurde ihr Schritt.

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen nahm James schließlich ihre Hand als sie ihn erreichte, und dann wandten sie sich gemeinsam zu Edgar und Laetizia Bones um, die nach der Zauberertradition als bereits verheiratetes Paar die Zeremonie durchführen würden.

Lily verfolgte die Worte mit einem Kloß in der Kehle, während sie James Hand fest hielt. Sie sah Alices verzücktes Lächeln, als diese Arm in Arm mit Frank sie ansah, die bewegten Gesichter der Marauder… die seligen Blicke von Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall, die sie mit fast elterlichem Stolz betrachteten, dann wieder James nervöses, dennoch unglaublich Beruhigendes Gesicht- und dann, aus den Augenwinkeln heraus den Kopf im Kaminfeuer, der die ganze Zeremonie still verfolgte. Sie drückte James Hand fester und sah noch einmal genauer hin, bevor ein noch breiteres Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erschien.

„James David Potter, willst du Lily Rose Evans als deine Ehefrau lieben und ehren und die Ehe mit ihr führen - in guten und in bösen Tagen -, bis der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte: Ja."

Ohne zu zögern antwortete James: „Ja."

Ein Strahlen ergriff von Lilys Gesicht besitz, als Laetizia sich an sie wandte.

„Lily Rose Evans, willst du James David Potter als deinen Ehemann lieben und ehren und die Ehe mit ihm führen - in guten und in bösen Tagen -, bis der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte: Ja."

Mehrere Münder formten lautlos die kleine Silbe mit, als Lily „Ja" sagte.

Dann spürte sie, wie James ihre Hand nahm, und ihr den schmalen und zierlichen Ring über den Finger streifte. Sie tat es ihm gleich, wobei ihre Hände leicht zitterten. „Ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen", sagte Edgar Bones mit weicher Stimme. Lilys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als James den Kopf neigte und sie sich zärtlich küssten.

Aus den Rosen über ihren Köpfen schossen plötzlich goldene Funkenschauer, und ein warmes licht hüllte das Paar ein. Für einen Augenblick sah James sich panisch um, als er aber Sirius triumphierendes Gesicht sah, beruhigte er sich.

Dann wandten sie sich zu den applaudierenden und jubelnden Gästen um. Alice umarmte Lily heftig und drückte sie fest an sich, während Sirius James mit gerührtem Blick auf dem Rücken klopfte und ihn schließlich ebenfalls umarmte. „Ich hatte dich doch darum gebeten, keine Überraschungen zu planen" zischte James leise. „Sei froh, dass es Lily nicht gestört hat, sonst hätte ich dich zu Kleinholz gemacht." Sirius lachte bloß und zwinkerte dann unbemerkt Lily zu.

Professor McGonagall, die sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte, beglückwünschte die beiden von ganzem Herzen, aber bevor noch mehr Gäste kamen, sauste Lily hinüber zum Kamin. „December!" platze sie heraus. „Du hast doch gesagt, du kommst nicht!" „Ich bin ja auch nicht wirklich da", berichtigte ihre Freundin sie augenzwinkernd. „Aber gewisse Faktoren haben mich umgestimmt, zumindest mal reinzuschauen", sie warf einen Blick hinüber zu Sirius, „aber jetzt bück dich Mädchen!" Lily ging vor dem Kaminfeuer auf die Knie. „Oh Merlin das Kleid", jammerte Alice und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, während December Lily auf die Wange küsste. „Entschuldige dass ich dich nicht umarmen kann", sagte sie, „aber die Haltung macht es mir unmöglich, auch die Arme durchs Feuer zu strecken." „Warum kommst du nicht einfach kurz her?" fragte James, der neben Lily stand und sich hinunterbeugte. „Nur für ein paar Minuten." „Oh nein, doch nicht in dieser Kleidung, und außerdem habe ich grade ein Wolfsbaby auf dem Arm, und…" „Halt einfach den Mund, komm her und bring dein Baby mit", lachte Lily. December verdrehte die Augen. „Sekunde." Sie verschwand, und Lily erhob sich. Mit einem Schnipsen befreite sie ihr Kleid von den Aschespuren. „Ach, jetzt kommt sie also doch", bemerkte Alice. „Dir kann man es aber auch nicht recht machen." James stupste sie in die Seite, bevor er von Julie abgelenkt wurde, die aus Frankreich gekommen war und sich jetzt prächtig mit ihren ehemaligen Klassenkameraden aus Hogwarts amüsierte. Lily wandte sich an Sirius. „Hast du December dazu gebracht, zu kommen?" fragte sie leise. Er wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Nö. Dazu hat sie sich nach unserem letzten Gespräch von ganz alleine entschieden." Lily schnaubt eund umarmte ihn, während das Feuer im Kamin aufloderte und eine sich rasend schnell drehende Gestalt erschien. Bekleidet mit einem dunklen Umhang trat December aus dem Feuer, auf dem Arm ein pelziges Bündel. Sie lächelte zaghaft und schloss dann vorsichtig Lily und auch James in die Arme. Alice zierte sich einen Augenblick, dann umarmte auch sie ihre beste Freundin. „Was hast du da auf dem Arm?" fragte sie neugierig. „Das ist Cole", sagte December entschuldigend. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann ihn keine Sekunde allein lassen." Sie trug ein winziges Wolfsbaby auf dem Arm, das sich in ihrem Umhang gekuschelt hatte und schlief. „Aber… das ist doch ein normales Wolfskind, oder? Was hast du denn mit denen zu tun?" fragte Alice. December schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, dass hier ist tatsächlich eine Art Werwolf- eigentlich ein Mensch. Cole war das Kind von einem Werwolfpaar, das ums Leben gekommen ist. Er ist als normales Menschenbaby zu uns gekommen, aber schon beim ersten Vollmond hat er sich verwandelt. Leider ist diesen Monat irgendetwas schief gelaufen- er hat sich nicht mehr zurück verwandelt, und deshalb muss ich die ganze Zeit ein Auge auf ich haben."

„Er verwandelt sich nicht mehr zurück?" fragte Remus verstört. December warf ihm ein schmerzliches Lächeln zu. „Bisher nicht, nein. Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass es auch d- auch anderen Werwölfen passiert. Bei Cole hängt es damit zusammen, dass sozusagen der „Wolf" einen größeren Anteil ausmacht als bei normalen Menschen, weil er durch seine Eltern doppelt belastet ist. Äh- kannst du ihn kurz halten?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drückte sie ihm das kleine Tier in die Hand. „Du bist der einzige, für den es ungefährlich ist, ihn ohne Handschuhe anzufassen", fügte sie leise hinzu. „Auch wenn er noch so klein ist, sein Biss ist gefährlich. Aber das Gefühl von echten Menschenhänden ohne schützende Lederschicht dazwischen wird ihm gut tun."

Während December Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall sowie einige weitere Gäste begrüßte und dann einen kurzen Überblick über ihre Arbeit gab, wiegte Remus das Wolfsbaby nachdenklich in seinen Armen. Sirius und Peter betrachteten ihn aufmerksam, bis Sirius schließlich näher trat. „Glaubst du ich kann es- ich meine, ihn, anfassen?"

Remus warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. „Riskier es lieber nicht", sagte er leise. „Auch wenn er grade schläft und harmlos aussieht, ist er doch… ein Monster."

Peter trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während Sirius seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Werwölfe sind keine Monster", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt. „Ich dachte, das Thema hätten wir bereits gehabt."

Remus warf ihm einen kläglichen Blick zu und fuhr mit den Fingern durch das weiche Fell. „Merlin, er ist doch noch ein Baby", murmelte er verzweifelt. „Er kann doch nichts dafür."

„Du kannst auch nichts dafür, Remus. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass December sich gut um ihn kümmern wird." Sirius warf einen Blick zu der jungen Frau, die sich gerade über die Geschichte von James' Heiratsantrag lustig machte, als ihr etwas einzufallen schien. Sie kam zu ihnen herüber, zog sich ihre Handschuhe wieder an und nahm Cole vorsichtig aus Remus' Armen.

„Entschuldigt, aber ich fürchte, er wird jeden Moment aufwachen und hat Hunger, und das möchte ich euch lieber ersparen. Es ist Zeit für mich, zu gehen." Sie warf einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Lily, die sie anlächelte. „Hauptsache, du warst da", sagte sie warm. December lächelte und zwinkerte James zu. „Dann wünsch ich euch allen noch viel Spaß", sagte sie, während sie mit Cole ins Feuer trat. „Lebt wohl."

Und dann war sie wieder weg.

Alice rümpfte die Nase. „Du bist zu nett zu ihr, Lily", brummte sie, aber ihre Freundin wusste genau, dass der Kurzbesuch sie ebenso gefreut hatte wie die Braut.

„Ich möchte euch ja nicht allzu sehr stören", bemerkte Benjy Fenwick hinter ihnen. „Aber da wartet eine Hochzeitstorte darauf, angeschnitten zu werden, und die Gäste bekommen Hunger."

„Wir haben es verstanden", lachte James. Dann bot er Lily galant den Arm an. „Meine Dame? würdet ihr mir die Ehre erweisen und mich in die Küche begleiten?" Sie seufzte theatralisch und hakte sich bei ihm ein. „ist er nicht ein echter Gentleman?" fragte sie ein nicht vorhandenes Publikum.

Aber noch bevor sie die Küche erreichten, wurden sie aufgehalten. „James?" Dorcas Meadows sah das Paar misstrauisch an. „Ich möchte euch ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber was genau war in den Getränken drin?"

James runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Was meinst du, Dorcas?" Feixend deutete sie auf die Gebrüder Prewett, Frank, Professor McGonagall und Julie, die, jeder ein Glas in der Hand haltend, von mehreren anderen Gästen umringt waren. „Was zum-" fragte James.

Die Fünf unterhielten sich anscheinend blenden, allerdings nicht mit Worten…

„_Ploing_", machte Julie alle zwei Sekunden, während sich ab und zu ein „_plupps_" dazwischen schlich. Frank sah sie ernsthaft an und gab ein originalgetreues Wiehern von sich, während Professor McGonagall nur die Augenbrauen hochzog und dann ein markerschütterndes Löwengebrüll von sich gab.

James und Lily machten einen Satz rückwärts, während Fabian Prewett ein Hyänengelächter begann und sein Bruder Gideon leise wie eine Taube gurrte.

Die umstehenden Gäste brachen in Gelächter aus. „James, du musst mir unbedingt verraten, welche Gläser die sind, die das verursachen", knurrte Moody neben ihm. james sah leicht befangen aus und warf Lily, die ein kichern nicht verbergen konnte, einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Alastor, ich muss zugeben, ich weiß es selber nicht", gestand er und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, woraufhin er sofort von Lily einen Klaps auf die Finger bekam. Genau in dem Moment wuselte Sirius mit einem Tablett voller Gläser an ihm vorbei. „Möchte noch jemand einen erfrischenden Drink?" fragte er augenzwinkernd. Sofort war er von mehreren Menschen umringt, die ihm die Getränke förmlich aus der Hand rissen.

Dumbledore selbst nahm einen Schluck, wartete einen Moment und öffnete dann den Mund. und gab ein langgezogenes Muhen von sich. Die Gäste schrieen begeistert auf und der alte Schulleiter lächelte und räusperte sich. „Wirklich ein interessanter Kürbissaft", bemerkte er augenzwinkernd.

James lächelte und schlang einen Arm um Lilys Hüfte. „Was ist, wollen wir uns jetzt erst einmal um den Kuchen kümmern?" fragte er. Lily wusste genau, was er jetzt dachte: Und danach knöpf ich mir Sirius vor! Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte ihn zärtlich an. „Hey, was haltet ihr von einem Photo?" rief Mundungus. Lachend winkte das Brautpaar in die Kamera, einen lachenden und feixenden Sirius im Hintergrund.

Dann wandten sie sich endgültig zur Hochzeitstorte durch, die gerade von den Töchtern von Emmeline Vance aus der Küche geholt wurde. James Schritte verlangsamten sich, als die Gäste ihnen Platz machten, und Lily kämpfte um ein ernstes Gesicht, als sie seine entsetzte Miene sah.

Sie hatten eine prächtige, zweistöckige Sahnetorte geplant, aber dort auf dem Tablett… da war keine Sahnetorte. Stattdessen erhob sich dort, kunstvoll aus orange gefärbtem Marzipan, feuerrotem Zuckerguss, Sahne und dünnem Teig geformt, ein feuriger Vulkan.

„Was für eine originelle Form", bemerkte McGonagall, von ihrem Getränk immer noch leicht knurrend. „Allerdings ist die Farbe sehr… bestechend."

„Ja… ja, sie haben recht, Professor", murmelte James. „Äh…"

„Möchtet ihr sie nicht anschneiden?" fragte Remus, und als James ihm einen Blick zuwarf, lächelte er wie ein Unschuldsengel.

„Natürlich, natürlich", sagte James hastig und warf Lily einen besorgten Blick zu. „Mach du, Schatz", sagte sie weich.

Leicht nervös nahm er das Messer entgegen und näherte sich der Torte, bzw. dem Vulkan. Dann setzte er zum ersten Schnitt an.

Plötzlich erstrahlten die Rosen, die den Raum schmückten, in funkelndem Licht. Aus der Spitze des Vulkans schoss ein Regen von weißen Blütenblättern, und über ihren Köpfen formten sich die Worte:

_Alles Gute zur Hochzeit_

Mit offenem Mund starrten Lily und James hinauf, dann lachte Lily und zog ihn an sich, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben, während die Gäste Aaaaahs und Ooooooohs von sich gaben und heftig applaudierten. James seufzte und schien sich zu fassen. „Möchtest du hier kurz weiter machen?" fragte er und drückte Lily das Tortenmesser in die Hand. Während sie lachend das erste Stück Torte auf einen Teller bugsierte, schnappte er sich Sirius und zog ihn ein Stück abseits.

„Hatte", zischte James leise und mit gefährlich funkelnden Augen, „ich dich nicht _ausdrücklich_ gebeten, irgendwelche Maurauderscherze und Überraschungen zu unterlassen? Du weißt, wie Lily meistens auf so etwas reagiert, also sei bloß froh dass sie so gute Laune hat! Ich dachte, ich hätte mich in diesem Punk klar ausgedrückt!" Sirius lächelte und hab abwehrend die Hände. „Ist gut Prognsie, reg dich ab. Ich weiß ganz genau, was du mir bezüglich der Überraschungen gesagt hast." Er warf einen Blick über James Schulter und nickte grinsend zu Lily hinüber. „Aber deine Lady war der Meinung, dass sie _dich _heute mal ein bisschen foppen will!" James Kopf fuhr herum. „Lily?!?"

Seine frisch angetraute Ehefrau warf ihm ein teuflisches Grinsen zu und klimperte kokett mit den Wimpern, bevor sie sich wieder dem Kuchenvulkan annahm, der sich langsam aber sicher zurück in eine Sahnetorte verwandelte.

Ungläubig wanderte James Blick zurück zu Sirius, der ihn fröhlich anlachte. „Ich glaube du weißt gar nicht, was du dir da angelacht hast, mein Lieber!" schmunzelte er, und Remus und Peter, die hinter sie getreten waren, nickten fröhlich. James seufzte ergeben und grinste dann. „Okay… was darf ich diesen Abend noch alles erwarten?" fragte er. „Das wird nicht verraten", erklärte Remus. „Sonst wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr. Lily hat uns ausdrücklich verboten, dir irgendetwas zu erzählen." „Lily, soso." James warf einen Blick hinüber zu ihr und ein entschwebtes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht.

"Tja, machen sie bloß nicht den Fehler, James, und glauben sie, dass unsere Miss Evans, jetzt Mrs Potter, ein Unschuldslämmchen ist." Professor McGonagall, ein Sektglas in der Hand, war unbemerkt zu ihnen getreten. Besorgt runzelte James die Stirn. „Was meinen sie denn damit?" fragte er mit gespielter Panik. Seine ehemalige Lehrerin lächelte. „Oh, sie steht ihnen in Sachen Schulverweise nicht viel nach. Hat sie ihnen nie erzählt, dass sie sich deshalb sogar vor dem Ministerium verantworten musste?"

James hob die Augenbrauen. „Nein, _das_ hat sie mir allerdings nicht erzählt! Aber- warum hat sie die Schulverweise denn bekommen?" fragte er neugierig. McGonagall lachte. „Fragen sie sie selber. Ich sage ihnen nur, dass da das Muggelschutzgesetzt, feuerspeiende Schnecken und eine verängstigte Siebtklässlerin auf dem Dach des Nordturmes mit zu tun haben."

Besorgt blickte James auf seine Hand mit dem Ring. „So eine Heirat kann man dich wieder Rückgängig machen, oder?" fragte er grinsend. „Wag es nicht einmal daran zu denken", schalt Remus ihn lachend. „Und jetzt geh, und hilf deiner Frau mit dem Essen."

Es wurde noch ein rauschendes Fest. Sirius überraschte seine Freunde mit einer herzergreifenden Rede, die nicht nur der Braut die Tränen in die Augen trieben.

Hin und wieder wurde James durch einige Überraschungen seiner Freunde geschockt, und Lily legte mit Dumbledore einen flotten Walzer aufs Parkett. Remus und Julie ließen ihre Freundschaft aus Hogwarts wieder aufleben und Professor McGonagall war nach einiger Zeit so beschwippst, dass sie Sirius anvertraute, dass sie in ihrer Schulzeit eine fast ebenso große Vorliebe für Stinkbomben gehegt hatte wie er.

Irgendwann verabschiedete sich ein Gast nach dem anderen, und Lily und James blieben schließlich allein zurück. Sie tanzten zu den letzten Klängen der Musik, bevor ein recht angetrunkener Bräutigam seine ebenso betrunkene Braut die Treppe hoch zum Schlafzimmer trug.

„Schade, das unsere Eltern diesen Tag nicht miterleben konnten", flüsterte Lily leise, als James sie sanft absetzte. Er nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm. „Es hätte ihnen gefallen", sagte er. „Aber hat es dir auch gefallen?" Sie lächelte sanft und stupste ihn mit ihrer Nasenspitze an. „Es war wunderschön- der schönste Tag meines Lebens." Er lächelte und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Meine Frau", flüsterte er. „Meine Lily."


End file.
